An Outlaw's Love
by OutlawQueeenn
Summary: Sequel to The Crow's Nest. They've been through hell & back for each other but it's not over yet. They still have to conquer parenthood, marriage, and the dangers of a Son's lifestyle. Follow the King & Queen of Destruction on their new path of hell. WARNING: This is a SEQUEL. DISCLAIMER: Sutter owns his characters.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Baby I've Missed You So

**AN: Ok lovers... this is it! Hap and Hanna are back! I told you it wouldn't be long, this sequel got about 2 re-writes and some stuff added to it but here it is. I hope you guys are ready for this ride, it's gonna be a long, bumpy one ;) . **

**So it's been two years since _The Crow's Nest, _Don't worry, it's ok! **

**Enough of this, here's your story :)**

* * *

Happy paced the barroom, waiting for Clay, Jax, Tig and Chibs to come back from their run. He, Juice and Bobby had been told to watch the clubhouse until they got back. He almost didn't hear answer his phone he started ringing because he so deep into his thoughts. He didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyway, in hopes it'd be his girl.

"_Yo, is this Happy?" _The deep voice rang through Happy's ears.

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

"_It's Red, SAMTAZ. We did runs together when I was in Tacoma." _

"How'd ya get this number? What do you want?"

"_Clay. I need to tell you some shit, man… Hanna Winston's been living outside of Tucson. I'm assuming she's yours, right? Piney's little girl? I saw her outside some house, saw the ink, figured I'd call." _

Happy's heart flew into his throat. "What the fuck is she doin' down there? Yeah, she's mine." Happy looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at him. They gave him concerned looks.

"What is it, brotha?" Bobby asked.

"_I'm not sure, I told the club to keep an eye on her until we can reach out, so I guess you'll be making the trip down here soon?" _

Happy grunted, trying not to show any emotion. "Yeah, we will. Don't let her know anything if you talk to her." He hung up the phone and looked at his brothers. "She's in Tucson. SAMTAZ spotted her a few days ago, she's living there with Veronica."

"Does this mean we're all going to Tucson?" Juice stood up, and walked toward Happy.

Happy nodded his head. "Yeah, I want it to be me, you, Tig and Kozik. Everyone else should hang back." Bobby and Juice nodded their heads. "I can't believe we finally found her…. After two fuckin' years. Goddamn…"

It had been two days since Happy got the call about Hanna and he was finally ready to go get his girls back. He didn't care what he had to do, he was going to bring them home and that was that. Just because two years had passed didn't mean he stopped loving her or wanting her. He'd always loved Hanna Winston, nothing could change that. That man was in deep.

He hated that he'd missed two years of his daughter's life but that really wasn't under his control… Hap thought about his girls every second of every day, wondering if Hanna moved on and got with someone else. He wondered what Veronica looked like. It killed him to think about another man playing his role, he'd kill anyone that touched what was his, he didn't give a damn who it was.

It was hard as hell for him to get passed it and the one person that could truly help him was the one that was gonna be pissed off the most about Hanna being gone. He was the one to tell Gemma about finding Hanna, knowing Gemma had been a bitchy mood for the past two years, he knew the guys were gonna let that job fall on his lap. He thought back to the conversation he and Gemma had when she found out Hanna had left in the first place.

*Flashback*

"_What the hell did you do? You selfish little shit!" Gemma yelled out across the lot the minute she saw Happy's Dyna pull in. _

_He slowly took off his helmet and rolled his eyes, he should've expected the matriarch would throw her 2 cents in sooner or later. Don't get him wrong, he loved Gemma… Gemma was like his second mother but he just didn't want to hear her shit today._

"_I didn't do a damn thing, she just packed up and left… She's the selfish bitch, not me." Happy grunted as he inched closer to the Queen who was standing by the garage office._

"_You think I don't know about your little quickie in the bathroom the other day? The same day that she just so happened to leave? You stupid idiot, the one woman that loved you unconditionally… The one woman that put up with your shit. She took a hit from your ass and still stayed with you, what crazy ass woman do you know would do that? She loves you, you and only you! You get your ass out there and find her, don't you come back until you do." Gemma started to push him out the door but stopped when his hands found her wrists and yanked them off of his cut._

"_What the fuck are you talking about? She knows about that?" Happy was seething._

_Gemma chuckled. "Yes, shithead… she does. Jax told me about it, said that's why she left. Then tried to add something about how dangerous this life was."_

"_Goddamn it… That wasn't about her! I just- god-fuckin'-damn it!" Happy ran a hand over his head and kicked the office door. _

_Gemma threw her hands up in the air. "Are you shittin' me, Happy? Doesn't matter who it was about! You're her old man, that's your old lady. You stay loyal to her no matter what! You don't fuck some bitch because you can't find her around her. You go out, find her and fuck her as if it's the last time you'll ever get inside her!"_

*End*

* * *

He put his gun in his holster and added a clip to sit beside it; before he left the room, he gave it one more look. Knowing Hanna would've killed him for destroying the house the way he did, he was gonna make the prospects clean it all up and fix any broken furniture. He had no intention of coming back to Charming until he knew he had Hanna back. He knew he fucked up two years ago, cheating on her but that was his nature… To do whatever he wanted. He was more used to not having to answer to anyone instead of being with her.

He walked out of the house to see Juice, Tig and Kozik waiting for him. Everything was in order with Clay so they could ride down to Arizona. Sleeping arrangements were set up at the SAMTAZ clubhouse until they left. They were ready for the ride as soon as Happy was ready to leave.

* * *

Hanna picked up her sleeping daughter and walked into her room. Laying Veronica down in her bed, Hanna flipped off the switch to the light and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess her two-year old hellion made. Every day, Veronica showed more and more signs that she was her father's daughter. She had quite the little temper on her if need be and it only fueled the flame with her having pieces of Hanna in her. Hanna had mostly gotten use to Veronica's terrible-twos but even the mother had to get aggravated once and a while.

Once the kitchen was clean, Hanna got comfortable on the couch and started watching the new episode of _Cutthroat Kitchen. _The blonde had taken up a newfound interest in cooking, even taking classes at the University of Arizona while working at the local bank as a bank teller. Her life was alright, for the most part. Veronica was in daycare, everyday from 9-4 which worked out perfectly for Hanna.

For the most part, Veronica was good… she listened to Hanna and that was the only person allowed to come near her. Hanna guessed Veronica had more Happy in her than possible, what with being closed off to everyone except Hanna. She was ok with it, though.

Hanna had been on a few dates here and there during the two years that she'd been in Tucson but they didn't last very long. There was something always holding Hanna back… more like someone. Every time she went on the third date with a guy, he'd try to kiss her and she'd turn him down. It was a cycle. There was just one face that flashed through her mind when she was on each date; a face that would kill the man sitting across from her if he knew about her current activity.

She missed him, of course she did. No matter what they went through, she still loved him. That was her old man, the love of her life, the father of her daughter… wasn't much else to say about him except that.

Hanna turned off the television and checked the sliding glass door in the living room, making sure it was locked. When she was satisfied, she locked the front door and went to bed, after checking on Veronica one more time.

.

.

.

.

The guys made it to Tucson just in time for a party to be in full swing. Instead of staying for the party, Happy got Hanna's address from Red and went to her house. Seeing some lights still on in the house, he debated with himself on paying his old lady a visit. He decided against and just sat at the corner of the street, watching the house. After about 20 minutes of him watching the house, the remaining lights turned off. He guessed she was going to sleep, considering it was around 1:30 am.

He stayed there all night, with no sleep. He figured he'd have a few cups of coffee then see what she'd had planned for the day.

The sun rose and he watched a light turn on in a room. He sat up on his Dyna and watched his Old Lady walk out the front door, grab the paper and walk back in. He smiled at how good she looked. Her beautiful blonde hair was longer, she wasn't wearing any make-up and she had the same figure she had before she got pregnant; a figure that he loved a little too much.

He wished he wasn't such an idiot for fucking things up with her, he wished he was inside of that house with her right now.

.

.

.

.

Hanna flipped the pancakes on the griddle before putting them on a plate. She cut them into tiny pieces and put them on the table, adding a sippy cup with orange juice in it. Hanna poured a little syrup on the pancakes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, sleeping beauty, it's time to get up." Hanna walked into her daughter's room and smiled as she saw Veronica still hugging onto her teddy bear. Hanna squatted down ran her fingers through her daughter's dark locks. "Come on baby."

Veronica slowly sat up and groaned. _Yeah, that's Happy for ya… Good god. _"Come on, baby.. I got some pancakes and orange juice with your name written all over it. What do ya say?"

The mere mention of pancakes and orange juice had Veronica smiling as hard as she could. She climbed out of her bed and followed her mother into the kitchen. Sitting down, they both ate their breakfast.

As Hanna rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dish washer, she heard the familiar sound of motorcycles drive by. The sound instantly stopped, forcing her to look out the kitchen window and look around. Seeing nothing, she walked out of the kitchen to go get Veronica dressed.

Since the weather was nice and warm, Hanna let Veronica wear a short sleeve dress that had a light blue and white chevron design. Hanna adored the dress and once she saw it on Veronica, she was absolutely in love. Veronica seemed to like it so she kept it clean when she wore it. Hanna paired the outfit off with a pair of light blue sandals, essentially matching. Veronica followed her mother into her bedroom and watched as her mother got dressed.

Hanna put on a black skin tight pencil skirt that ended mid calf, with a royal blue blouse. Pairing off her own outfit with a pair of black pumps that Hanna absolutely loved. Hanna curled her hair a little bit, leaving it down. Getting ready for work always ended with Veronica trying to put on make-up too but Hanna wouldn't let it happen, always telling her daughter that she simply didn't need it.

"Mommy?" The soft voice echoed through the quiet bathroom.

Hanna stopped putting on her eyeliner and looked at her daughter. "Yeah?"

"What's that?" Veronica was at the stage where she needed to know about everything.

Hanna followed Veronica's finger to the eyeliner in her hand, she smiled and looked back at Veronica. "Eyeliner, makes your eyes pop a little. Are you ready to go, baby?" Veronica nodded her head and crawled off the stool she was sitting on.

.

.

.

.

Happy and Juice sat watching the house, both with giant travel mugs of coffee. Juice looked over at Happy and decided to begin the interrogation.

"You think she forgave you?"

Happy looked at Juice and shook his head. "I think she hates me… I don't think it's gonna be easy winning her back."

Juice nodded his head. "She loved you, man… I think she still does but it can't be easy going through that. I saw the look on her face when she came through the clubhouse, she was shattered."

Happy snapped his head in Juice's direction. "Wait, go back… She was there that day?"

Juice nodded his head again. "Yeah, she had brought Roni to see us, she didn't know you'd be there but she saw your bike so she went to look for you. I guess she saw Renee walk out of the bathroom and saw you too. I don't know. I just know that she knew and when she came back into the main room, she looked like she created the definition of heartbreak."

Hearing those words made Happy cringe, he did that… he caused her pain and he hated himself for it. He was an asshole, a jerk, a man that wasn't good at feelings or relationships or settling down. He tried, for the most part, he tried but that didn't mean shit when it came down to his current life issue.

He went to open his mouth to respond but saw Hanna's front door open and out walked a very tiny person: his two year old daughter. She had dark hair that came down past her shoulders a little, it was in curls. He guessed that was natural since Hanna had slight waves in her hair and when he actually had hair, it was curly. Behind Veronica was his very reason for being, his old lady. He adjusted himself on the Dyna as he stared her down.

Juice took notice to the way Hanna looked and looked over toward Happy, his mouth was hanging open. Juice smiled at that before he noticed the prissy little two year old that was walking hand in hand with the blonde beauty.

Happy cleared his throat after he closed his mouth and took in Hanna's appearance. He noticed how the skirt she was wearing hugged her curves, his eyes started at the top of her. Examining her long blonde hair that ended in the middle of her back, he noticed her breasts and their new size. Must've came with being a mother, he hadn't noticed them two years ago. His eyes roamed over her delicious curves before reaching her legs. He wanted those long, tan legs wrapped around him so bad he could barely stand it.

Happy watched Hanna lean over in the car and he assumed she was buckling Veronica is her seat. That gave him the perfect opportunity to check out her ass and he was not disappointed. He wanted her so bad, he fought every urge to run over there and take her right there, against the new cage she was currently stand by. He wondered what happened to her beamer. She was now standing by a black Lexus Rx and the color of the car had to make him laugh. As long as he'd known her, she had only ever driven a black cage, no other color.

After trailing behind the Lexus, Happy and Juice watched Hanna park in a bank parking lot. No wonder she was dressed like that, she worked in a damn bank. They watched her go inside and they decided to head back to the SAMTAZ until they knew the bank would be closed and they could follow her home.

Tonight, Kozik and Juice would trade places so Juice could get some rest.

"You talk to her yet, man?" Tig and Kozik walked up to Happy and Juice when they got onto the lot.

Happy shook his head. "No yet… trying to figure out the fuck to go about all this. I saw her and my girl though, before they left for the day. Fuckin' kid looks just like her but with black ass hair, looked prissy as shit too. I kind of want to say fuck it, let's go home just for the way Veronica looked…. Goddamn, that was a prissy little thing."

"Well at least, she won't be a grumpy old bastard like you." Kozik laughed, hitting Happy on the shoulder.

Juice laughed and shook his head. "Hanna should be home around 4:30… She gets off work at 4, picks up Roni and then goes home. Same schedule every day."

Happy nodded his head. "Me and Koz will head over there about 4, wait for them to show up then we'll make a move."

"You need some sleep, brotha. I'll wake ya up when it's time to ride out." Kozik said, watching Happy nod his head before heading into the clubhouse.

* * *

"How about I go up there? Tell her some shit about seeing her earlier, I'm here for a run. Ya know, see if she asks about ya. If she doesn't within the first 5 minutes, I'll mention you. Come on, brotha. You might scare her off… She did run away for a reason." Kozik said as he took off his helmet and hung it on the handlebar.

Happy nodded, "Alright, man. Go and hurry up, just text me or something when it's safe for me to show up."

Kozik nodded his head and walked across the street and down to the correct house. He walked up the path and knocked on the door. He heard a little girl yell "Mommy" and he knew this was it. He was about to come face to face with the SAMCRO Princess.

He watched the door open and he looked up to see Hanna staring back. "What are you doing here, Kozik?" Her voice was bitter, laced with confusion.

He grinned at her, looking over her shoulder into the house. From what he saw, it was a very clean house. "Hey darlin', how ya been?"

"Answer the question, Koz. How'd ya find me?" She turned to see if Veronica was in earshot.

Kozik smiled, "Can't come visit my favorite girl? Come on, now…" Kozik put a hand on the brick wall beside the door. "Red called us."

Hanna's eyes grew wide. "Us? Who's us, Koz? Don't tell me he's here, too."

The small on his face dropped as he noticed how genuinely serious she was. "Talk to him, he finally found you… He never quit looking for you guys. You at least owe him a talk."

"Where's he at?" Hanna surprised herself, suddenly eager to talk to her former lover.

"Closer than ya think… why don't you go talk to him while me and Small Fry find a movie to watch?" Kozik smiled. "Go before he comes over here to kill me for taking so long."

Hanna nodded her head and led Kozik into her house. She walked into the living room and told Kozik to stay in here with her. "Don't mention anything about the sons, her dad or how you know me. If she actually asks, tell her you work with me at the bank and I'll be right back." Kozik sat down in the recliner and began to examine to two year old sitting on the floor watching the television.

Hanna pulled on her pumps and walked outside.

.

.

.

.

Happy watched Hanna lead his brother into the house, a couple minutes passed and the front door opened again. This time, it was his old lady walking out of it. He watched her walk toward him, getting closer and closer. He got off the Dyna and stood by it, waiting for her approach.

She finally reached him and stood there for a minute, staring at him. Right as he went to open his mouth to say something, her hand made contact with his face. He held his stinging cheek for a minute while the anger slowly seeped into him.

"What the fuck was that for?" He inquired, getting all too angry.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "That's for cheating on me." She pushed him back a little, making him stumble. "That's for taking too long." She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is for her."

The anger disappeared as Happy breathed in her scent, that same damn smell that had him intoxicated. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her closer. He put his face in the crook of her neck, standing comfortably like that for a minute before he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I'm sorry, baby…"

Hanna pulled herself out of his arms and shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is… I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I took her with me… But most of all, Hap, I'm sorry we ended the way we did. If I could go back, I would've never let us end that way."

Happy shook his head, stepping closer to her. "I can't tell you I forgive for that shit because I don't, not yet… You ripped me a part with that. You left me, Hanna… It fucked me up. But you also took my girl from me, that's my daughter too, Hanna…"

"What are you really here for, Hap?" Hanna questioned, putting the conversation back on track.

Happy looked at the ground, feeling scared. "You and her. I'm not living until you agree to forgive me and give this another try. I let you go twice and I don't plan on letting you go this time. I'm an asshole, Hanna, I know that but baby, I love you… I love Veronica." Happy stepped closer toward Hanna. "Come on, baby, give up this shit here and come home with me." He stepped closer to her. "You look so damn good, baby. I don't know if I can handle another second without touching you." He finally closed the distance between them and pulled her face to his. "I want you right now." Happy's raspy voice was barely a whisper.

If his voice didn't do her in, it'd be the dark eyes he was currently drinking her in with. Her hands moved under his cut and shirt. He smiled down at her, showing off his dimples and that's when she caved… Pressing her lips to his as quick as she could. Their tongues instinctively fighting for dominance, Hanna knew she'd lose but she still tried to fight him. Happy's hands moved away from her face and finally found their resting spot on her ass. He wanted to rip that tight ass skirt off her but he figured he'd save himself from another slap to the face.

Hanna moaned into his mouth and instantly realized everything she had been missing, it was him. The crazy asshole kissing her.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know how ya feel about it... Let me know if ya got any questions, I'll be happy to answer them as best I can.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed The Crow's Nest's final chapter... You guys are so wonderful!**


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Lover

Right as Happy's hands started to roam over her body, she pushed him away. Giving her a look of annoyance and confusion, she just shrugged her shoulders. "It's not that simple, Hap. You can't just come here baring apologies and then everything be ok. You cheated on me, in our town. I can't just drop everything here, forgive you and go back to Charming. It doesn't work like that."

Happy ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to have this discussion with her, he just wanted to forgive and forget, move on. Hanna continued, "How many were there? In our home? How many bitches will I have to face if I go back? How many bitches do I beat for them to get the picture?"

"If you go back? There's no other option here, Hanna. You are going back." Happy rasped out.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "No, Happy… Don't avoid the questions. Just tell me, because for me. It was zero, a few dates here and there, one or two hugs, no major touching. I couldn't fuckin' do it, kept seeing you and us together so I'd back off."

"There were hundreds, never in Charming… on runs, nowhere near Charming. Only brunettes and red heads… I tried with a blonde one time and almost killed her. She wasn't like you in anyway, didn't feel as good as you, didn't do shit for me." Happy leaned on his bike, pulling Hanna between his legs. "No one feels as good as you, no one can do it for me like you."

Hanna put her hands on Happy's shoulders and let her eyes roam over his cut. Noticing he no longer wore the _Redwood Original_ patch but now in its place was a Nomad patch, she sighed. "Still doesn't make it easier to forgive you, or trust you, or push me toward being with you again."

"Why? I fucked up, when haven't I? I did stupid shit daily and you always come home to me at the end of the day… Why can't you just let this go?" Happy's hands moved from her hips to her ass. "Goddamn it, you are so fine, so damn gorgeous."

Hanna stood close against Happy. "None of which were ever cheating on me. Look, I told you, you could have your fuckin' blowjobs and handjobs ON A RUN. On a run, Hap… Not in our town. You brought that shit home and that's what kills me. I was there! I could've done that shit for you, not some bitch who's too eager to feel your dick at the back of their infected little throat." Hanna pulled away from the tattooed man and started to walk away. "I need to put Veronica to sleep, it's getting late."

"Let me see her… you want come home with me yet so let me see her." Happy caught up to her.

Hanna looked back and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it's ok." She led her old man toward her house, opening the door and walked straight into the living room, leaving Happy to stand by the front door. "Well come on…"

Kozik watched Hanna bend down and whisper something into Veronica's ear and the little girl gave her a confused look. She reached out for Hanna and Hanna instantly picked her up. Kozik watched Hanna walk up to Hanna and Happy stood still just looking at them.

Veronica stared at him for a minute before reaching a hand out to touch his cut. Happy watched as his daughter scanned him completely before he heard her speak. "What's that?" Veronica pointed at some ink that was showing on his collarbone. Happy looked down and smiled.

"It's a tattoo." His raspy voice should've scared a little girl but it attracted Veronica more. She reached to touch the showing ink but Happy backed away. She gave him a confused look then looked at her mother. "Kozik, come get my holster and put it somewhere safe."

Kozik instantly stood up and walked over to the Killer. When he grabbed the holster, he and Veronica locked eyes, her dark eyes to his blue eyes. She turned to face Hanna and smiled before looking back Happy.

"What's your name?" Veronica whispered and Happy almost choked. She still wasn't afraid of him.

He looked at Hanna for anything and when she nodded, his raspy voice came to life again, "Happy." He looked back at Hanna and noticed the smirk.

"My name is 'Ronica… this is my mommy! I don't know him." Veronica smiled at her father.

Happy couldn't help but smile, she looked just Hanna, minus the dark hair and eyes which confused the shit out of him. "That's Kozik, he's my friend. I guess you should be going to bed soon." Right as he finished speaking, Veronica reached out to Happy, silently asking him to hold her.

Happy didn't hesitate to take her and he walked toward the hallway, "Where's your room?" Veronica pointed to a room on the left of the hallway and they walked into the room.

"He's gonna be fine, the tattoos will keep her entertained for a lifetime." Kozik chuckled as Hanna playfully hit his arm.

He stopped laughing when he saw her face get serious. "He never stopped looking?" Kozik just shook his head.

"Went Nomad to search for you… Asked me if I really wanted to patch SAMCRO at the time so I patched Nomad with him… So we're nomad until you get your house back to Charming." Kozik smiled at the tiny blonde before turned around to sit back down in the recliner.

When Hanna got into Veronica's room, Happy was standing by the door, watching the little girl. She and Happy made eye contact and walked toward her. They walked out of the room and into another room; Happy figured it was her bedroom.

She stepped out of the pumps, and put them in her closet. Happy closed the door and sat on the bed. He watched her take off her blouse and toss it toward a hamper. She walked toward him and turned around. His eyes scanned her, before noticing the zipper on the back of the skirt. He unzipped the skirt and Hanna walked toward the hamper. She let the skirt pool around her feet and she picked it up to put in the hamper.

Happy scanned her body again, taking note of the pink sheer thong she had on as well as the pink lace bra. He felt tightness in his jeans and rolled his eyes. Of course his dick would go against him. He watched Hanna pull out a pair of shorts and a tank top out of the dresser drawers and then pull out a new bra and new thong. _Jesus Christ, she's gonna be the death of me. _"Come here…"

She shook her head. "It's your move." She whispered before walking into the bathroom. Before the door shut completely, Happy was pushing against it, toeing off his boots in the process. He shrugged off his cut and tossed it toward the bed. Tossing his clothes to the floor as Hanna turned on the shower and grabbed three towels out of the closet.

"What's the third one for?" He inquired.

"Definitely trying to have a threesome with Koz… Hope that's cool." Hanna gave him a 'Are you being serious?' look. She noticed his eye get dark and she started to laugh. "Two are for me… One for my hair, one for my body. Third one is for you, Hap."

He nodded his head and watched her get into the shower, instantly following her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and turned her around to face him. She gave him a questioning look before he pressed his lips to hers. He slammed her into the shower wall and his hands started to roam. They reached her breasts and he started his first assault. Squeezing them, pulling at her nipples, and earning moans from her.

Hanna moaned into his mouth, and he left her just as fast, picking her up. His mouth sucked one of her nipples in and Hanna arched her back, pushing herself into his mouth further. He moved to her other breast and repeated his actions. He felt her nails dig into his back and took that as a sign that she wanted more. Happy chuckled, 'Damn girl, you're ready, ain't ya?"

.

.

.

.

Kozik heard the shower turn on and he smirked. Right as he was about to change the television channel, his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and noticed Gemma's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey Mama, wassup?"

"_Don't sweet talk me, where's that tattooed son of a bitch? He's not answering his phone."_

"He's in the shower, right now… Is everything ok?"

"_He doesn't have time for that, he needs to get to Hanna and bring her home!"_

"Gem, he's in the shower with her… They talked shit out, he even put Roni to sleep. Now they're getting back the missing two years…"

"_Oh my god! Are you serious? Good, good, leave them alone. Just watch the baby."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Happy pulled out of Hanna as they finally caught their breaths. Hanna slowly unwound her legs from around his waist and slid down his body.

Happy turned off the shower and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Hanna repeated his actions and slowly got dressed. Both of which not saying anything.

* * *

**AN: Here's an update for you wonderful readers! It's gonna take a little while to convince Hanna to go back to Charming but we'll get there!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited the first chapter; hope you guys stick with me on this! **

**Give me feedback... **


	3. Chapter 3: Stained On My Heart

Happy couldn't sleep that night, forget the fact that he was currently on the couch. He looked over to the other couch and saw Kozik knocked out. He rolled his eyes and got up. Walking down the hall, he checked Veronica's room first, seeing she was still asleep, he continued down the hall to Hanna's room.

He slowly opened the door and saw the bed was empty. He walked into the room and didn't see her, so he walked back into the living room. Hearing a soft cry coming from the kitchen, he quietly walked to the doorway and saw the blonde beauty sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

He heard her phone ring and she lifted her head. Upon picking up the phone off the table, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, they're here. They're staying here tonight, hopefully leaving tomorrow."  
"No, I'm fine, I swear." Hanna sighed. "No I'm not coming back with them."  
"Because I can't be with him, Gemma… he cheated on me. I get that it had been two years but he couldn't even keep it in his pants then… He's just not cut out for a relationship, for settling down. Of course I love him, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with his shit. If he wants to get his act together and leave all the bitches behind then, maybe we can talk about something but he can't let go of them so I'm not going to be with him."  
"Veronica took to him well… she really seemed to like him but damn it-. Damn it, Gemma, leave it alone… No I don't want you interfering. How the hell could you possibly know that?"  
"He said there were hundreds of women… the only at the clubhouse was the one I caught him with."  
"What the hell are you-. He destroyed my fuckin' house? That stupid asshole… Did he ever take any of them there?" Hanna sighed again. "I'll talk to you, later… Let me know about that. Yeah, yeah… Love you too, Gem."

Hanna hung up the phone and wiped her tears away. She stood up and pushed the chair back under the table. Walking toward to doorway, she spotted Happy standing there.

"How long have you been there?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

Happy ran a hand over his face. "Long enough, what'cha cryin' about?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, don't worry about it…" Hanna moved to walk past him but he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "What?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Don't lie to me… What is it?" Happy's grip on Hanna's arms got tighter when she tried to pull away.

"How would you feel if the love of your life cheated on you, fucked multiple women and when he finally gets the balls to apologize, he doesn't specify what he's sorry for? How would all of that make you feel?" Hanna looked away from him quick before the tears started to fall again.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you, Hanna… I'm sorry for being so fucking stupid not to see what's right in front of me. I'm sorry for taking so long to find you. I'm sorry that I've missed two years of our daughter's life. I'm sorry I let bitches suck my dick and try to make me feel good when really, it made everything worse. I'm sorry you're still hurting, baby. I'm sorry that I let you leave the first time and I'm sorry that we somehow can't find our back to each other." Happy let go of her, only to wipe her tears away.

"How many women did you sleep with, Happy? How many were in Charming? How many times did you stop looking for me long enough to get your dick wet?" Hanna pushed his hands away from her, stepping back out of his reach.

"I slept with 5 women in the two years you were gone… 2 were in Charming, in the bathroom at the clubhouse. The only time I wasn't looking for you was at night so I could sleep… I only slept with the 5 to try to get my mind off of you but no damn bitch was good enough. You're so deep under my skin I can't think straight."

* * *

Juice and Tig hopped on their bikes and practically flew over to Hanna's house. After finding out that Red knew the whole time that Hanna was is Tucson, they had to tell Happy. But the worse news wasn't that Red kept her location from SAMCRO but that she had almost been raped was one of their very own. That was a week before Red finally called Happy.

Juice and Tig noticed the bikes were now parked in the driveway and the men gave each other confused glances. Juice and Tig started rapidly knocking on the front door, only for it to open a minute later, a gun being shoved into their faces.

"Whoa man, calm down! It's us!" Tig yelled.

Happy lowered his gun and gave the men a confused look. "What the fuck do you idiots want?" Happy looked behind him to see Hanna standing against the wall, with her arms wrapped around her. "If you woke up the kid, I'll kill you both."

"Which one, Koz or Roni?' Tig jokes, earning a slight laugh from Juice.

Happy glared at him before moving aside to let them in. "We gotta tell you something, man…. You're gonna freak out but we gotta tell you." Juice spoke softly.

Hanna walked to Happy and started to push him toward the kitchen. She hugged Juice and then moved to Tig. "Ya want me to wake up Kozik?" When Tig nodded his head, she walked out of the room to go wake up a very asleep Kozik.

Kozik finally woke up and he followed Hanna into the kitchen. He looked at everyone like they were crazy as hell and they all gave away nothing.

Tig looked at Hanna and tried to smile. "Is there anything you want to say before this gets out?" Hanna shook her head. "You and I both know that he's gonna go postal when he finds out." Hanna still shook her head.

Happy gave her and Tig confused looks, "Out with it, don't dare keep a thing out either."

"Red knew Hanna was here the whole time. He had no intention of calling either, all under the wishes of Ms. Runaway here. But he felt obligated to call when some serious shit went down…" Tig glanced at a very worried Hanna.

Happy exchanged glances with Tig and Hanna before finally speaking. "What the fuck happened?"

Tig looked at Hanna, "You sure you don't want to tell him?" Hanna shook her head. "Alright, fine… A prospect almost raped her. She was at her house and Red had been helping her put together some new furniture when the prospect showed up, trying to hit on her. Red stepped outside to take a call from Dexon when the fucker made his move. Red said he'd been trying to get with her from the moment she got here." Happy slammed his hands down on the table, standing up immediately.

He looked at Hanna with tears rolling down her face again and he walked toward her. Wrapping his arms around her, she began to sob. When Happy noticed she was starting to fall to the ground, he scooped her up in his arms and walked to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he turned to walk out the room when Hanna whispered his name, making him turn to face her.

"Don't leave me…" Happy nodded his head and closed the door. He kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed, pulling her to him.

.

.

.

.

"What did Red do?" Kozik asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

Juice rubbed a hand over his mohawk. "Beat the shit out of him before the club executed him. Dexon and Terrell said it was fucking crazy…"

"Red said he'd had two guys watching the house from then on until we could get down here. The party when we got here was more to welcome us…" Tig chimed back into the conversation.

"So what are we gonna do now? Go back home and just continue with our lives?" Juice asked.

Tig slapped Juice on the back of the head. "Red said she's got a good life here, the kid's in a good daycare. There's no way in hell she's just gonna throw this all away to go back to Charming."

Kozik smirked at his brothers. "They got back together… she'll go back."

Juice shook his head, "No she won't… She won't put up with him cheating and shit. She made Jax give it up, she'll tell him to do the same. That's the only way he'll get another chance."

.

.

.

.

"Why didn't you tell me about that shit?" Happy whispered, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep.

Hanna looked up at the Killer. "Because it was handled… Nothing to fret over." She forced a smile onto her face. "It's ok, Hap."

Happy started shaking his head. "No, that shit isn't ok. He could've succeeded, Hanna. That's not ok, damn it. You're not staying here. I don't care what I have to do to get you back, consider it all done… You're coming home with me, where you belong."

Hanna shook her head. "No, I'm not… I'm staying here… This is my home, now." Hanna wrapped an arm around Happy's waist. "I love you a lot, Hap but I can't be in a relationship where you're half in-half out… It's not fair. I'm putting my all into this and you're not doing this same. You want us back together then give it up. Give them up… you've said it yourself that nothing's as good as me, no one's as good as me then why keep them around? That's so stupid."

Happy chuckled. Damn her smart ass… She was right and everyone knew it. "Is that what it takes to get my girls back home with me?"

Hanna slowly nodded her head, feeling the sleep take over her body. "It won't be easy, ya know."

Happy nodded his head and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**AN: They're slowly trying to mend their relationship. I don't know if I've said this before or not, but Happy & Hanna are going to end up together in the end. That's the forever here. Regardless of the bumpy ass road they're currently driving on, they will end up together. Whether it'll be HEA or not is completely up in the air. To be honest, HEA doesn't really fit them so don't hold your breath. **

_**Ericzmic - Did you know that I love you? Haha, ok but really…. You're the best! I always look forward to reading your feedback because you always tell me exactly how you feel about the chapter and that's what I love! If you haven't noticed, I always take a piece of what you say & throw it into the next chapter, hah. A lot of the times, you remind me of things that need to be put into the next chapter and I thank you for it. But let me ask you something, feel free to answer in a PM or review, but do you want Hap & Hanna to be together? **_

_**Meyou744 - Thank you so much for your review, I know what ya mean… I want them back together but at the same time, I'm trying to get them to see their big mistakes with their relationship so it's gonna take some time.**_

_**Arowley - I agree with you, I'm not a big fan of the whole run rule but we've got to remember which Son we're all talking about here… He's possessive yet tries to do as he pleases. Don't worry, Happy will get a real smack in the face soon enough.**_

_**Ap630 - Thank you for your review! I understand how ya feel, she definitely will force Hap to see that over the two years, she's done a lot of maturing… Her independence being one of her most important new traits. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes & Reconciliation

Happy, Kozik, Juice and Tig had been in Tucson for 4 days and Clay had needed Juice and Tig to come back to Charming so they finally gave up the fight to bring Hanna home and left for Charming, promising to be back when they got the chance.

Kozik wanted to get more information about why Red was willing to keep Hanna under the radar and he was going to do that whether anyone got in his way or not; so Kozik bolted out of Hanna's house the minute he got a shower and some food into his system.

Happy helped Hanna pick up Veronica's toys off the living room floor and kept close watch on his girls all day when he got a call from Kozik, telling him to step outside because they need to have a private conversation.

Kozik pulled into the driveway and watched Happy walk toward him.

"What is it, brotha?" Happy pulled a cigarette out of the fresh pack and put in between his full lips before lighting it.

"I found out why Red wanted to help Hanna so much… He was in love with her. He was trying to work up a relationship with her and Roni. When the attack happened, she cried for days, but get this… She didn't want anyone else around her but you. Dex said she asked him to find you because she was going to call you but he couldn't get a location on you…"

"Because I was on my way here. Goddamn it… what is it with her and the Sons? They all get some attachment to her and won't let it go. Wait why did Red call him to come down if he was trying to fuckin' push up on her?" Happy flicked his cigarette to the grass and pulled out another one.

"She didn't cry at night, begging for him. She was crying for you… wouldn't that make you back off too? She's trying so hard to get passed this shit man but you fucked her over with Renee… I think you need to tell her about your current fuckin' shit storm sitting in Oregon."

Happy nodded his head, grimacing all the while. "I'll fuckin' lose her, I just got her crazy ass back and I'm not up for round 698 of fighting with her. She'll lose her shit man."

"You can't keep this from her… Even if you don't have all the facts and information, you have to keep her in the loop. You weren't honest with her last time, it's gotta start with honesty this time. Even if she hates your stupid ass, she'll at least respect you for being honest with her." Kozik flicked his own cigarette to the ground. "Go tell her, I'll be out here watching the house or something… wait isn't there a swing set or some shit in the back? Send Roni out there and I'll watch her."

Happy nodded his head and led the blonde inside the house. They walked into the kitchen to see Roni sitting on the counter beside the refrigerator while Hanna pulled some juice out. She turned to face the men and then looked at Roni. Roni's face was lit up like a Christmas tree and it made Hanna realize that her daughter shared that with her father, forcing a smile on Hanna's face as well.

"Everything ok, guys?" Kozik nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Happy walked over to Roni and picked her up, "You wanna go play outside with Uncle Kozik?"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Roni started to squirm out of Happy's hands and bolted for the sliding glass door in the living room.

Hanna looked at Happy and confusion crossed her face. "What's wrong, what is it?" She spoke softly.

Happy walked toward her in three long strides. "We gotta talk." He grunted. Hanna hopped on the counter, reaching out to pull him to her. He stood in between her legs and her hands were interlaced on the back of his head. This was going to be so difficult for Happy to do. "While I was in Tacoma some months back, there was -."

"Who is she?" Hanna cut him off and he pulled out her grip, backing away from her.

"What?" He looked her, confused as hell.

"Who is she and when are you going to find out if it's yours or not? Hap, I'm not stupid, I may've left you a long time ago but I know when you got a lot of shit weighing heavy on you. I know when something's hurting and I'm sorry but don't think for one second that I'll play step mom to the kid if it's yours, and she won't be playing big sister. I don't know what possesses you to act out so stupidly like this but I expected this. I definitely didn't think you'd try to stay faithful to my ghost for two years, but I didn't think there'd be 5 different women while I'm down here and I can't even kiss a guy because you're so deep in my head." Hanna reached out to pull him to her again. "You need to find out about this baby, if it's yours then pick your place."

Happy rested his hands on Hanna's hips and frowned. "Pick my place?"

Hanna nodded. "You either stay with me but support the bitch and her kid or switch it around. But you'll be supporting your kids regardless. You're not going to take the easy way out, regardless of who I am to you after you pick that place, I won't let you take the easy way… Don't dare run, don't be like me. Face your problems, which is what I should've done but it'll too late now. Look, Hap, I love you with my whole heart and I always will and I'm praying to every religious figure there is out there that this baby isn't yours. I only hope that we can fix all out fucking problems piece by piece and establish something good and healthy."

Happy nodded his head. "No matter what, I'm staying with you. You're my old lady and that crow was put on you for a reason, you're mine… If I could've had a say-so back fuckin' then when you left, I would've tied your ass to our bed until we got passed my mistake. Hell, I would've fucked you into amnesia if it would've done the job." Hanna laughed as he pulled her off the counter and carried to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hazel, have you heard from that biker yet?" Hazel looked up to see her best friend standing in the doorway to her dorm room. She just shook her head.

"You think I should call him again?" She asked quietly. Breana nodded her head with a smile on her face, so Hazel picked up her cell phone and dialed the number. The phone rang three times before the other line picked up and she heard a grunt.

"_What do you want? Unless you got those test results back, I don't have shit to talk about, little girl." _

"I need you to see you, we need to talk about some things." Hazel spoke on a shaky breath, she wasn't used to people talking to her so rudely.

"_I won't be anywhere near you or Oregon for awhile." _Happy rolled his eyes at the current bane of his very existence.

"Why not? Where are you?" A rush of jealously flowed through the young girl and she wanted to know the entire truth, not some bullshit that other boyfriends had fed her.

"_Why don't you mind your fucking business, little girl? I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not your fuckin' husband and I damn sure don't have to answer to you."_ Happy was seething, he noticed Hanna's attention had turned onto him and he grunted again.

"_**Who is it, what's wrong?" **_

Hazel heard the female's voice and nearly lost her mind. "Who the fuck is that?"

Happy simply shook his head at Hanna before speaking to her, _"The fuckin' shit storm in Oregon." _He spoke into the phone this time. _"Mind your fuckin' business, worry about the test results, not me and my life."_

"_**If she doesn't have the damn test results back then what the fuck is there to discuss?" **_Hazel heard the female's voice again and was completely pissed that Happy told someone about their problems.

"What does she know about that shit?" Hazel was currently pissed as fuck, Breana was taking note of the entire conversation as it dragged on.

"_I'll be in Oregon at the end of the fuckin' week… when the goddamn test results are in. Don't call my fuckin' phone again, little girl." _The line clicked, letting Hazel know that he hung up on her and that's when the tears started to roll down her face.

* * *

Hanna grabbed the beer out of Happy's hand and chugged it. She set the empty beer bottle down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside Happy. "Nosey little bitch, isn't she?" Hanna looked at Happy and rolled her eyes.

"How old is she?" Hanna put her legs on Happy's lap and pulled her long locks into a pony tail.

Happy smirked at the blonde and started to rub her legs. "She's 20 or so… in college. Of course I didn't fuckin' know that back then… she was just a bartender at this bar in Oregon. Me, Chibs and Bobby were up there on a run and I just wanted to get some ass."

"Your drunk ass didn't wear a condom, did ya?" Hanna slapped Happy on the arm. "You're such an idiot… How many times does that have to happen to you before you learn your lesson?" Hanna took a deep breath. "Back then when I was in San Francisco, I used to think that I was so special because I got this hard ass son of a bitch killer to fall for me. I used to hope that he'd finally give up his little freedom act and settle down with me and we'd have a few kids and then live happily ever after. I was quickly corrected but I still loved him so damn much. This isn't a fairytale and I'm finally ok with that, but baby that doesn't mean I'm ok with the cheating and the fighting. I'm definitely not ok with Veronica seeing this shit. She doesn't understand much but I think she knows there's serious tension here and I just don't want her to end like me, ya know?"

Happy nodded his head and wrapped his arm around his old lady. "You are special, Hanna. You did get me to fall for you and that shit had me so scared but I got over it because you helped me. I can't apologize enough to you for the shit I did to you and I'll always be sorry for putting you through all of this shit. I'm done with it, I can't control the fighting but I can control where my dick goes and there's only one place it wants to be. I will kill any fucker that even thinks about hurting her feelings, not to mention if a boyfriend cheats on her. They'll all die. I know of this really good method to get rid of tension, ya know? I've tried it a few times and it works wonders." Happy smirked at Hanna before moving in between her legs, pushing her down on the couch, hovering over here.

She laughed as she felt Happy start biting at her neck. Right as he started down her body, Veronica let out a cry that interrupted everything that was about to take place. Hanna laughed again as Happy collapsed on top of her, groaning all the while. "I'll get her." He got off the couch and started to walk toward the hall when Hanna heard him mumble "Little cockblocker."

"Happy Lowman, watch your mouth talking about my baby like that." Hanna shouted, still laughing.

"Talk about my kid anyway I want… Shush, you're being loud." He yelled back, making Hanna start laughing again.

* * *

Juice sat at the bar on his laptop, searching for the information Happy asked for when Gemma sat down beside him and hit him on the shoulder. He turned to her and closed the laptop.

"Hey Gem, what's up?" Juice nervously questioned the Queen.

She smirked, noticing his nervousness. "How is she? When's she coming home? Are they back together? How's Veronica?"

Juice smiled at her eagerness and expressive love. "She's great, I'm not sure, Yeah they are. And she's great, here take this." Juice handed the Queen a recent picture of Veronica that Hanna gave him.

"Oh damn it… She's gorgeous. She's a perfect mix of them both, shit he's in for it, isn't he?" Gemma examined the picture carefully. She noticed the dark eyes and dark hair but beautiful facial features that the two year old clearly got from the blonde beauty.

Juice laughed, "Yeah, he's fucked. Have you talked to her? Maybe you should give her a call."

"Poor damn guy, yeah I have… We've been talking every night since you guys told me you found her. She's so fucked up with all that shit, it's driving me insane." Gemma stood up and walked away.

* * *

Happy laid in the bed with Veronica laying on his chest asleep while Hanna was curled into his side, he arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her ass. He looked at her before shifting his attention to his daughter.

_Damn it I'm in for the longest ride of my life… I've missed so fucking much as it is… How the fuck am I supposed to easily leave them in two days? I gotta do something to get them to come with me. I don't want to be away Hanna again, I don't want leave them. I can't do it… Goddamn, that kid better not be mine. I don't want it, I just want them. I just want my girls. Goddamn it, what the fuck have I done?_

Happy was pulled out of his thoughts to Hanna moving out of his arm and away from him. He watched her slowly get out of bed, not even noticing him and she walked out of the bedroom. He wanted to follow her so bad, something had to be wrong but he didn't, in caution to possibly waking up his daughter.

Not even five minutes later, the blonde beauty walked back into the room whispering on the phone. Happy listened closely.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to my manager tomorrow about. I know there's a sister-bank in Charming, hell I use it so it won't be that bad. As far as day care for Veronica, I'm sure there's someone who'd love to watch her, don't you?"  
"I'm just ready to face all this shit… no more cowering down. He's mine, Gem… Breaking that to those dumb little bitches won't be hard at all, it's Veronica I'm worried about. That may be her hometown but she doesn't know that place, I don't want to fuck her up or anything, ya know. Who knows what damaged I've already caused just by bringing Happy to the party a little late, ya know?"  
"Let me go, I'll let you know what he says when I tell him. Yeah, love you."

Happy watched Hanna hang up the cell phone and place it on the night stand, before crawling back into bed and back into his waiting arms. She placed one arm above his head while her left hand rested on the inside of the waistband of his boxers. Happy closed his eyes to her touch, finally relaxed.

* * *

**AN: Ok lovers, here's another one for ya. Let me know what ya think, give me some feedback, let me know how you're feeling about the story so far. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful support you've given the story so far, I appreciate it soooo much. **


	5. Chapter 5: Outlaw Prosposals

It took hours for Hanna and Happy to pack her house up while trying to keep a two year old out of trouble, out of the way and entertained. Opie, Tig, and Juice came back to Tucson to help them move everything back to Charming; all the men entirely too eager to have Hanna coming home.

They'd been back in Charming for a month when they Oregon trip came up for discussion. Hanna begged Happy to let her go with him; she wanted to meet the girl that was possibly pregnant with his child. She didn't want to start any trouble, just felt obligated to know who the girl was.

Happy agreed to let her go, telling Hazel that he was bringing his Old Lady was definitely not something he planned on doing. He was just anticipated the moment they saw each other. They didn't resemble each other at all and he made no moves to ever even approach any female who was blonde. Afraid that they might remind him of his beloved Hanna and then he'd have to hurt them because they did nothing like her. He was smart on that move.

Gemma was going to keep Veronica until they got to Charming which should be in 2 days. Gemma was all too excited to be able to spend some time with the tiny Hanna look-a-like. Veronica had taken well to the guys, Juice being her favorite. '_Like mother, like daughter.' _Was the thought of day for everyone on the compound when Veronica was introduced to everyone.

Happy told Hanna that Hazel was around seven months pregnant and logically, it didn't make any sense for him to be the father but they slept together about six months ago so for Happy, science was going to be his only assistance. The paternity test was the only thing he was willing to pay for, regardless of the price, he wanted the truth. He knew the girl was no saint, she was all too willing to share some of her secrets which ultimately turned him off to her and he made no efforts to talk to her again if he was in Oregon.

.

.

.

.

They arrived in Eugene, Oregon around 8 o'clock and they were more than ready to get this over with.

They arrived on the campus of the University of Oregon a little after 9 and went straight for the dorms that Hazel told Happy to come to. Happy grabbed Hanna's hand, holding it tightly. He looked down at the blonde and smiled. She was wearing a purple tight silk blouse and a black skin tight pencil skirt that stopped mid-calf, paring her outfit off with a pair of black pumps. Sensing that something was wrong, Hanna gave Happy's hand a squeeze and he leaned down to kiss her.

Happy knew Hanna was going to want to look good at all times so he allowed Hanna to drive up the Oregon in her car while he was on his Dyna, leading the way. They reached the dorm room in which the directions said to go to and Happy knocked on the door, a little too informally. He didn't understand how Hanna seemed so calm about everything but he was happy that she was ok. The door swung open and a short bright eyed girl appeared no bulging stomach so she wasn't Hazel.

"You must be the hot biker… Wait who's-?" The girl was interrupted by Happy's raspy voice coming to life.

"Where's Hazel?" Happy watched the girl step aside and point behind her to a brunette sitting on her bed, facing away from the door, she was reading a book and Hanna fought an urge to laugh.

"Hazel, it's your guest…" The girl turned to look at Hazel.

Hazel didn't so much as even cast a glance in the couple's direction. "Ok, it's ok… you can go, I'll call you when we're done here."

Hazel heard the girl say ok and then the door closed. A smile spread across Hazel's face, she was so ecstatic to see him. It'd been a while since she saw him and she missed him. She closed the book and set it on the bed; turning around, her mouth fell to the floor at the sight of the blonde beauty standing beside him, holding his hand.

The couple both began to sport smirks; they knew Hazel wasn't expecting this. "Who the hell are you?" The girl was bold, Hanna had to give her that. No one ever spoke to Hanna like that.

"This is my girlfriend, Hanna." Happy grunted out, his eyes turning darker at the sight of the bulging stomach and the annoying brunette that he just couldn't stand anymore.

"Your girlfriend? You can't have two girlfriends, Happy… That's not ok!" Hazel held her stomach protectively.

"Good thing he only has one then, don't ya think?" Hanna finally spoke, already annoyed with the girl. This was not going to end pretty.

Happy let go of Hanna's hand, wrapping his arm around her protectively. "Where is the damn test result? We want to know so we can get the fuck out of here."

Hazel walked over to her desk and picked up a folder, handing it to Happy while glaring at Hanna. She looked away from Hanna for a brief second before looking back at her, "How long have you been together?" Hanna took notice that girl held her stomach very protectively as if it'd go missing at any given moment. Hazel sat back down on the bed, waiting for Hanna to respond.

"Don't worry about us, worry about who the father of your child is." Happy snapped at her. "I didn't have to come up here for this shit. You could've told me on the phone that I wasn't the goddamn father of that kid. But no, I not only had to waste my gas for this shit but her gas as well. I'm not the father of the kid and I have no reason to stay in this fucking room any longer. You need to fucking get your shit together, thinking that just because I fucked you that I was your fuckin' boyfriend or some shit. I have a girlfriend, an Old Lady and it's not you, you never stood a fuckin' chance. You're a fuckin' kid, what the hell are you going to do with a baby?"

"Happy, whoa… what the hell?" Hanna shot at the tattooed biker, looking away from a crying Hazel long enough to catch Happy's eyes. "Go wait outside; I'll be there in a minute. Go." Hanna watched Happy walk out the door, slamming it in his departure. Hanna stepped closer to the girl and crouched down. "He's a prick and you're very lucky that he's not the dad. He's right though… Little girl, you need to get your shit together before that baby gets here. Finding out who the father doesn't have to be step one, but finding your own place could be. You can't raise a baby in a college dorm room. Get a job or something, get an apartment or house and start building a stable environment for the baby. This shit should've been done months ago, upon finding out you were pregnant… not pining after some guy that you only slept with once and never saw again after that. Good luck, kid… to you and your baby."

Hazel looked up as Hanna stood up. "Did he cheat on you with me? Is that why you came with him?"

Hanna shook her head, "No he didn't…we split up and when we got back together, he told me about this problem. I told him I wanted to come up here with him; because, at the very least, I wanted to know who could possibly be the mother of his child." Hanna smiled to herself. "I'm sorry you're in this place… I can't imagine what you're feeling or going through but I hope things look up for you and your child." Hanna walked out of the door and en route to find her mean ass son of a bitch Old Man.

* * *

He was standing by her car smoking when she walked up to him. She noticed the ground around him and her Lexus were surrounded by cigarette butts. "Hey asshole, feel better now that you've had half a pack of cigarettes?" She crossed her arms and started tapping her pump.

Happy looked up to face the sassy blonde beauty. "Keep tapping that damn foot so I can rip it off." Hanna started to tap her pump louder, making Happy flick his cigarette out into the grass and stepped forward. He grabbed her upper arms and turned them around, slamming her into the car. "What's your fuckin' problem?"

"You were a dick in there, you didn't have to act that way. If anything, you should be happy that she's not having your baby. Hell I am. You only have one 'bby mama' and I'd love to keep it that way…"

Happy leaned forward and started to bite on her ear, "You wanna have my kids, girl?" His voice was low and raspy, causing a chill to go down Hanna's spine. Happy moved his way from Hanna's ear to her neck, pressing light kisses to it in between biting her; she let out a whimper and Happy bit her hard in the same sensitive spot. She whimpered again and Happy smirked. "You like that, baby?" The same low and raspy voice came out again and Hanna knew she was about to lose this fight.

"Let's go home, baby…" Hanna whispered as Happy worked his way to the other side of her neck, while his hands worked their way from her arms to her breasts then down to her ass. He unzipped the zipper to her skirt and started tugging it off her hips. "Hap…" The skirt pooled at her feet and Happy picked her up to step out of it. He kicked it to the side and his hands went directly up her blouse to her breasts.

One of his hands went flying out of her shirt and into his back pocket reaching for his wallet. He flipped it open and held it open so she could grab a condom. After putting his wallet back in his back pocket, Hanna's hands located his belt and unbuckled it. Unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down, she let out a soft moan as he squeezed on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, pulling on them a little. She grabbed his member and slowly started to rub it. She then tore the condom open and slid it onto his hard cock. His hands moved down her body and stopped at the hem of her thong, he ripped it from her body and tossed to the ground by her skirt.

"Goddamn it, Happy… I liked that thong." Hanna spoke softly, trying to sound mad. Happy seemed to ignore her statement as his hands found the back of her thighs and lifted her up. As soon as she locked her long, tan legs around his waist, he entered her. His mouth found hers and he started to slam into her.

The kiss broke and he watched her. He stopped his movements, leaning in closer, he whispered, "Open your eyes, I want you to remember who makes you feel the way you're feeling right now." She opened her eyes and he started slamming into her again only to make her throw her head back and moan out. "Come for me, baby." His voice still low, he felt her walls tighten around him and that did him in.

* * *

It was a little after 10 the next morning when Hanna woke up in their hotel room, laying in Happy's arms. She slowly started to slide out of Happy's arms when his grip got tighter on her hip. "Where the fuck you goin'?"

Hanna looked back to see one arm over Happy's eyes while the other was wrapped around her, creating a bruise on her hip. "Gonna check on Veronica, first night she's ever been away from me." Hanna moved out of his arm and climbed on top of him, straddling him. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck, slowly moving her way down. She pressed another kiss to the snake on his chest. Hanna looked up at Happy as his hands found her hips, putting a death grip on them. She kissed each smiley face tattoo and looked back up. His grip got tighter and she continued placing kisses to each tattoo.

She looked at the tattoos on his arms, slowly kissing each one; until she noticed his newest piece that she hadn't notice when they were in Tucson: Veronica's initials on his inner forearm. She smiled and pressed a kiss to it. "When'd you get it?"

"Right before I came home to an empty house that my Old Lady and daughter were missing from. It could've been your initials if I knew for sure that your last name wasn't changing." His last sentence caught the blonde beauty's attention quickly.

"Don't tell me you're trying to propose right now… In a hotel room, where we're both laying nakedly in a bed while I'm getting ready to fuck you." Hanna started to laugh.

Her laugh became contagious as he started laughing too. "No, ya idiot… I'd do it a little better than this. You're gonna be in the middle of fucking me when I pop that question." He winked at her and she slapped his chest. "Alright, alright… it'll be when I got you in our own bed."

"You're not funny, at all…" She said while laughing. "I'm going to check on my daughter…" she started to climb off of him when he grabbed her and pulled her face down to his.

"You're going to check on _my _daughter…" Happy caught her lips in a rough kiss before letting her go.

* * *

Veronica trotted into the kitchen, holding Gemma's hand and frowning. She had one of a pink and white chevron-patterned dress with a little blue jean jacket and pink sandals. Gemma was too happy to a little girl in her house. Clay gave Veronica one look and started laughing. When Jax and Tig noticed what he was laughing at, they started laughing too.

"Look, boys, Happy's up." Clay was the first to speak. The guys started laughing all over again, Gemma cracked a smile and Veronica clung to Gemma's leg.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Gemma picked the two year old up and held her close.

Veronica shook her head and slowly pointed to Jax. "Scary man." Jax looked up as he heard that and he felt like his heart had completely broken.

Gemma followed where Veronica pointed to and stifled a laugh. "Oh baby, he's not scary… he couldn't hurt a fly."

"How the fuck is she scared of Jax but just loves Hap?" Tig whispered, looking at Clay. Clay shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess she just feels comfortable with him." Clay whispered back. "Maybe she senses who he really is."

Tig looked at the tiny girl in Gemma's arms and watched as Veronica wrapped her arms tightly around Gemma. "And what about that? She's all lovey-dovey on that evil thing but scared of Prince Charming, himself. Doesn't make sense, man."

"Maybe she's freaked out because I never say much... Hell, how can I? If I had it my way, she'd been mine. It's weird to look at her and see Hanna but the eyes and hair are just as dark as Happy's are." Jax finally spoke up.

"You just gotta talk to her, like the rest of us. I'm trying to teach her how to kick Chibs' ass in poker while Chibs' is trying to teach her to kick Happy's ass in pool. She's a funny little thing when you actually getting her talking. Happy and Hanna's kid… Should've guessed she'd be a sassy little smartass." Tig watched the little girl closely as she sat down beside him.

"Hi Tiggy!" Her soft voice rang through the kitchen.

He smiled at her and greeted her. "Damn Hanna… got her callin' me that shit too."

"Shit… damn Hanna." Veronica's giggled and everyone turned to look at her.

Gemma walked over to her quickly, crouching down to be level with her. "Oh no, baby… don't say that, those are bad words." Gemma looked over at Clay as she stood back up and blew him a kiss. "We're going shopping… Let me know when they're close to being at the lot."

* * *

**AN: Two chapters in one day? Damn, you'd think I love you guys or something ;)**

**While a problem was dealt with, another one was being created... Ignited, if you will. Get ready for the ride, lovers... Put on your seat belts, this is about to get a little bumpier ;)**

**Let me know your thoughts on this new chapter, :) .**


	6. Chapter 6: Fifty Shades of Lowman

Two months had passed since the couple went to Oregon and all was well, or so it seemed. Hanna worked at the sister bank, Happy was going on runs here and there, and Veronica had learned her way around TM very well, spending time with everyone, mostly with Juice. If he wasn't on a run, then he was watching her.

The first couple of times, Jax had been around with them which made for very messy experiences considering Jax still scared Veronica and didn't like him around her. Hanna got to TM to pick up Veronica a little after 4 and that's when she saw Veronica sitting on the picnic with her arms folding across her chest and a very familiar scowl on her face.

Hanna got out of her car and right as she started to walk toward Veronica, she noticed Jax sitting on the roof, smoking. He was watching her intently and had the same sour look on his face that Veronica was sporting. She walked over to her daughter, trying not to laugh at the scary resemblance that Veronica held to Happy. She stood in front of Veronica and crossed her arms. "What's wrong, baby?"

Veronica looked up at her mother and shook her little head. Hanna reached out and picked Veronica up, when Veronica laid her head on Hanna's shoulder, she took that as a cue to leave. She put Veronica in her seat and closed the door, looking back up to the roof, Jax still remained there. "Hey, you!" Hanna yelled at him. "What the hell did you do to her?" Jax flicked his cigarette off the roof and moved to climb down the ladder.

He stalked over to Hanna, backing her against the car. Putting his hands on either side of her body, trapping her in. "I didn't do shit to the spoiled brat… she's just taken up her dad's habit of being a hateful little smartass." Right as he finished his sentence, Hanna reached up and slapped his face. As she began pushing him away from her, the roar of motorcycles sounded through the air and three motorcycles rode onto the lot. Happy, Kozik and Tig parks their motorcycles and all watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Don't you ever say shit about her again. You don't have a damn good reason to speak wrongly of her, you really just pissed because she's not yours, she's his. You're pissed because she doesn't want to be around you, newsflash Jackson, that's my habit, not his… He just doesn't have the patience to deal with your whiney ass behavior. He's tired of hearing you complain about shit! And as for Veronica? You don't go near her, you avoid her at all costs. Next time she's here, regardless of who she's with, get the fuck off the lot. Don't go anywhere near her and she won't be a 'spoiled brat' to you." Hanna kept pushing Jax, she slapped him a few times before his back hit the clubhouse wall and she slapped him again.

Right as she turned to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. Happy moved toward them but Kozik grabbed him to stop him. "Let it happen, it's been waiting to happen for three years, man. See what happens, first." Happy gritted his teeth and slowly nodded his head.

Jax kept Hanna pinned to the wall by her hip. His other hand slowly moved over her breasts and stomach. That act did not go unnoticed and the three men stepped forward to act but soon stopped when they saw Jax lean forward and whisper something to her.

"You better not ever do that shit again." His words were thick with venom as he backed away from her and walked into the clubhouse.

It was then that Hanna noticed Happy, Kozik, and Tig standing by the row of the motorcycles and she just ignored them. She walked toward the Lexus when she heard the raspy voice yell "Get your ass over here." She looked back at him for a brief second before continuing to her car. She heard him yell again, "Hanna! Get your fuckin' ass back here now!" She got in the car, turned over the ignition and rolled down the windows. Getting back out of the car, she ran into a brick wall of a person. Looking up, Hanna saw Happy. "Thought I told you to bring your ass back to me…"

"Your kid is asleep in the car; I was rolling down the windows to give her some air so she doesn't suffocate then coming back to talk to you… And no, I don't want to discuss what that was about being I don't have time to go to a funeral." Hanna back away from the Killer as he moved to wrap his arms around her body.

"What happened? What the fuck did he say to you?" Happy pulled Hanna to him and backed her against her car.

Hanna giggled as Happy buried his face in her neck. "When I got her, she was sitting on the picnic table all pissy and shit so I picked her up and put her in the car but I noticed he was in the same mood so I asked him about it and he went all postal and shit… What'd you guys hear?"

"You telling him that he's a whiney bitch and to stay away from Veronica... What'd he whisper to you when he manhandled ya?" Happy pulled his face away from her neck long enough to respond before moving to his previous resting spot. "I'll kill that fucker if he does it again… Nobody touches my shit."

Hanna laughed. "Told me not to ever do that shit again, referring to me hitting him. It's not like you own me or anything." She wanted to tease him and what better way than to tell the possessive man that she wasn't really his.

He pulled back again, dark eyes and salacious grin on display, "You sure about that, girl?" His hands found the back of her thighs and lifted her up. His mouth claiming hers as soon as he felt her toned legs wrap around his waist while one hand on her lower back keeping her in place while the other hand was tangled in her long hair, holding her to him. A few minutes passed and he pulled away from her.

Hanna started the rub the back of Happy's head, smiling. "Ok fine, you can have me… only if you kiss me like that more." Happy chuckled and set her down so she could stand again. "You coming home tonight?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, Clay told me to stay in Charming for the next two runs to keep an eye on things here so you're stuck with me."

Hanna made a sad face and hung her head. "Shit, Hap… What am I supposed to tell my other boyfriend? I had so much shit planned for us." A smile was clearly trying to break free on her face.

Happy cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Tell that fucker your big bad scary biker boyfriend will gladly break his neck if he ever comes near you again." Happy smiled at the sound of Hanna laughing.

"What do you want for dinner, fool?" She started rubbing the back of his head again.

He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her head, he leaned into her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Doesn't matter, whatever you want to fix. Kozik will be there, he's patching over this weekend so he wants to take his place back."

"You think he'd be up for that threesome now?" Hanna started laughing as Happy started to glare at her.

He tried not to laugh at her but couldn't help but do so. "Would you shut up? You're mine and if anyone dares to step up to even question that, I'll kill 'em."

* * *

Happy saw Jax sitting on his bed looking at the floor with his head in his hands and smirked. That asshole was about to feel a whole new wrath for even looking at Hanna in a wrong manner. Happy stood in the doorjamb, waiting for Jax to notice him.

Jax looked up after a few minutes passed and he ran a hand through his hair. "What's up, brotha?"

Happy cleared his throat. "What's up with you? I heard you had your hands on my old lady today."

Jax laughed. "Your 'old lady' had her hands on me… be careful, man. She might leave ya for one of your brothers if you don't keep a close eye on her."

"She ain't goin' anywhere… You better keep your fuckin' hands off of her and your mouth shut about her. I don't give a fuck who you are. You're nothing to her now, you made clear of that." Happy turned to walk away but he stopped, remembering the shit that was happening with Veronica. "Oh and ya better stay away from Veronica. Hanna may hurt you but I'll fuckin' kill ya." Happy walked away and into the main room.

He stopped at the bar where Kozik was sitting with Juice. He looked at Juice and shook his head, "Next time you watch Veronica, make sure that little fucker isn't anywhere near. Hanna doesn't want him in the same vicinity as her." He then looked at Kozik and nodded his head. "She's aight with it… Just don't be bringing any bitches to the house and don't make a mess of shit. She'll kick ya stupid ass out if ya break her rules."

Kozik laughed and nodded his head. "Do I gotta curfew too?" Happy flipped him off as he started laughing and walked out of the clubhouse, headed home to his girls.

Kozik and Juice continued laughing for a few minutes before Juice got quiet. "You think it'll work this time?"

Kozik gave Juice a confused look before nodding his head. "I've never seen him like this. When they were together years ago, he wouldn't tell me shit about her but I figured something was going on because he never showed up to the SAMTAC parties anymore and when I'd call him to keep him in the loop about shit, he'd barely say much about it. Before her, he'd always have something to say then one day, he didn't have much to tell anyone." Kozik shook his head as if disagreeing with himself. "He loves her, he loves Roni, and if there's anything to make that stop then I'd love to meet that thing face on. They can fight all day long but he will always love her, there's nothing that change that… Ya know?"

Juice nodded his head and smiled. "Never thought he'd even have a kid, much less a girlfriend… How the fuck did she do it?"

Kozik chuckled. "No one knows… But I'm convinced she should go down in history for it."

* * *

Veronica came running full speed to the tattooed man walking through the front door, giggling all the while. It was safe to say she knew exactly who he was and why purpose he served in her life. It was either that knowledge or the fact that she saw how he and her mother acted toward each other, all smiles and happiness.

He picked her up the minute she got close enough and he tossed her in the air. "Hey kid, where's Mama?" He asked her as she wrapped an arm around his neck and while she fiddled with his sunglasses that were still perched on his face. She stopped messing with his sunglasses long enough to point toward the kitchen. His eyes followed her tan little arm and walked into the kitchen, while Veronica pulled his sunglasses of his face and put them on her own face.

Happy saw Hanna at the sink washing dishes and he slowly crept up to her. While on arm was holding Veronica to him, his other arm slowly snaked around Hanna's waist. Effectively scaring her, she tossed water in the air from the wok she was cleaning. The water fell on them and Veronica screamed.

Hanna turned to face Happy with a mad look on her face. "Holy shit, asshole! Do you have to do that?"

Happy began to smile, nodding his head eagerly. He looked at Veronica who had the same shit eating grin on her face. Damn, their resemblance was too uncanny and it ate Hanna up so much but she loved it.

"You two need some separation… you're acting too much alike." Hanna spoke but a smile was on her face. "How about you go get ready for a bath? Go get all your toys ready and I'll be in there in a minute."

"Daddy too!" The tiny girl shouted as she maneuvered her way out of Happy's grip and ran off to the stairs. Happy watched her run away until he directed his attention back to Hanna when slapped his chest.

"What, woman?" He inquired as he pulled her closer to him. Hanna laughed he picked her up, setting her down on the counter. "Go put her to bed, I want to fuck you well into the morning."

Hanna laughed and shook her head no. "I'm giving her a bath first… I put your plate in the microwave so why don't you eat and I'll be down here when I've got her in bed." Hanna leaned to press light kisses to Happy's lips, smiling the whole time.

"That wasn't a question, Hanna… I want it done now." Happy grunted.

Hanna pulled away from me and her smile dropped. "I don't care. She comes first now… Not you. You automatically get bumped down the list when she's born. I'm going to say this one more time, Hap… I'm giving her a bath, putting her to bed and then I'm going to take a shower. It's up to you whether or not you want to join me or not." Hanna pushed him away from her and hopped off the counter, pulling her hair into a pony tail when her feet touch the ground again.

Happy grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "How's she know who I am? No one told her."

Hanna smiled and shook her head. "I don't know, maybe she just knows. I told you she's smart… maybe she just recognizes you. Odds are, no one had to tell her… She saw how we are with each other, heard your voice and noticed how protective you become when you're near us. It's not hard to miss, baby…"

Hanna stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Happy's cheek. Right as she started to pull away, his hands were on her face guiding her back to him, their lips crashing into each other. "I'll be up there when I'm done eating. Kozik said he'll be here later tonight so don't leave our room in anything less than some shorts and a t-shirt." Hanna nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: If you didn't see it, their new problem is a very jealous, very upset Jax... **

**Being a fan of Jax & actually loving him, it's hard for me to make him be the bad guy here so I'm trying to make him a bad without being fully outcasted or hated... Bare with me on that storyline.**

**I won't say much about the next chapter except Opie and Donna will be back and I'm aiming for a super long chapter for you guys!**

**Hope you're enjoying it, :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Insipid Games of Love

_"...That I love you  
_  
_I have loved you all along  
_  
_And I miss you  
_  
_Been far away for far too long  
_  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_  
_and you'll never go  
_  
_Stop breathing if  
_  
_I don't see you anymore  
_  
_On my knees, I'll ask  
_  
_Last chance for one last dance  
_  
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
_  
_All of hell to hold your hand  
_  
_I'd give it all  
_  
_I'd give for us  
_  
_Give anything but I won't give up  
_  
_'Cause you know,  
_  
_you know, you know"_

* * *

Jax rolled out of his bed in a better mood despite everything that happened was yesterday. He checked his phone to see he had a message from her. A part of him wanted to just ignore it and go on about his day but the part that still loved her, that would always love her crazy ass had to know what she said so he opened the message.

**I'm sorry about yesterday, it was out of line and I shouldn't have hit you. I guess we need to talk, I know I haven't said anything to you in two years… **

Jax smirked at the phone, Hanna was never one for apologies… she somehow manipulated you into apologizing to her when she was the one in the wrong but he still forgave her. Hell, why wouldn't he? It's not like that was the first time she'd ever cursed him out and hit him. That was some type of daily behavior for them. He didn't care about what was said, he just knew he wanted to fix shit between him and her, him and Happy and maybe even be on good terms with Veronica. Hanna was right, he was pissed because Veronica wasn't his, he was still bitter about Hanna leaving him but he couldn't blame her… He'd seen her and Happy together and for the most part, they were happy.

Happy treated Hanna the way Jax should have and while it ate him up that he lost Hanna, he could only blame himself. He was still broken by their break up but at the same time, there was still the Jax in him that served as her best friend and he couldn't just abandon that.

Jax replied to the message. **Remember our favorite place back in high school? Go there at 2, let's talk.**

* * *

_"Your love is a symphony_

All around me

Running through me

Your love is a melody

Underneath me

Running to me

Oh, your love is a song

The dawn is fire bright

Against the city lights

The clouds are glowing now

The moon is blacking out"

* * *

By the time, Hanna had Veronica asleep, her and Happy were arguing about the way things were handled with Jax earlier in the day. They argued about how he was worried about losing her and how she was too wrapped up in her job and his mistakes.

*Flashback*

"_You fuckin' him now?" Happy was getting so pissed off with this conversation, he knew he'd flip his shit soon if he didn't get out of there._

"_No, asshole, I'm not! I just think we acted like children… if Veronica doesn't like Jax then why is she going to the clubhouse? We'll hire someone and they'll only take her to the clubhouse if I'm there for whatever reason or for Gemma. Juice and the other guys can stop by here to see her if they want. Why do you always think I'm fuckin' someone else? Cheating isn't my style, babe… It's more on your side of the tracks." Hanna felt the anger start to boil over._

_Happy stepped forward and watched Hanna step back. "You better watch your fuckin' mouth." Happy bawled his hands into fists._

"_What? You gonna hit me again? Oh please do and I will be out of the house so fuckin' quick… And don't think I won't take her with me." Hanna sat down of the bed and looked back up at him. _

"_You ain't goin' anywhere and that's a fuckin' promise. You want a fuckin' nanny, then get one. You will get over that shit with the sweetbutts." Happy turned to leave the room but he stopped because he felt something hit him. _

_He turned around to see the tiny box on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and opened it. Seeing the rolled up piece of paper, he was so confused. What the hell was this? He looked up at Hanna and gave her a confused look. "What's this?"_

"_Found it in the car this morning, at first I thought it was from you but the inscription told me otherwise." Hanna knew it was meant for her, she just didn't know who it was from. "Read it, you're gonna love it."_

_Nothing's nastier than a mix breed… Wetbacks and whites don't belong together. Keep than little devil out of this town._

"_What the fuck? Who the fuck would write this shit?! How the fuck did they get it in your fucking car, Hanna?"_

_Hanna shrugged. "I don't fuckin' know, Happy." _

_Happy walked closer to the blonde beauty. "Someone's watching her though. She's not going to that daycare anymore, that's for fuckin' sure. I'm not playing… she's staying with you at all times."_

_Hanna shook her head. "I can't take her to work with me…" Happy pulled Hanna up to be level with him._

"_Then quit your fuckin' job, Hanna. I don't give a fuck what to do, you're her mother so she's staying with you. Do not fight me on this shit…" Happy turned to walk away again but he felt Hanna pull him back to her._

_Hanna pushed his cut off his shoulders and laid it on the bed, she took the box and paper out of his hands, laying them on the bed as well. She pulled him down to her be eye level with her and pressed a kiss to his lips. Right as Happy made the move to deepen the kiss, Hanna pulled back. "Don't leave…"_

_Happy stared at Hanna for a few minutes before scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom._

*End Flashback*

Hanna received Jax's text as she was putting on her make-up. Happy walked up behind her and saw the message. Automatically thinking the worst, he wanted to see what she'd tell him.

"Where are you doing today?" He pressed a kiss to her neck. He never thought they'd come to this in their relationship but he guessed this was her way of paying him back for what he did.

Hanna angled her head a little more to give him better access. "Gonna drop Veronica off with Gemma, they're gonna do some shopping while I meet with Jax to talk about yesterday and what's going on with him. I just need to know why he hates her so much. What do you have on the agenda?"

Happy smiled to himself, he was proud and happy to know she told him the truth. "Nothing, really. Got church tonight for Kozik's patch over… then hopefully a party. Why don't you see if Gemma will watch Veronica and you show your face at the party? I want my old lady there." Happy continued to press kisses to her neck while his hands were holding her hips tightly.

"I'll see what I can do…" She spoke slowly, trying to hold back any emotions. She felt Happy's grip get tighter. "Hap…" One of his hands moved up her stomach, to her breasts. "Baby, I gotta go." Happy turned her around to face him and continued his assault on her neck. "Baby…" He picked her up and set her down on the bathroom counter. His hand started to run up her bare thigh until he reached the jean shorts she had on.

"These gotta fuckin' go… they're in my damn way." He grumbled, moving to take her shirt off. "This definitely has to go." He tossed her shirt over his shoulder.

"How about you let me go drop Veronica off with Gemma and run my errands before Gemma breaks down the front door looking for your daughter? Don't underestimate that woman, it's not a good idea…" Hanna smiled as Happy pulled away from her. "I promise I'll be back in a little bit… Jeez, you act like I'm leaving the country."

Happy groaned and turned to pick up her discarded shirt. Handing it back to her, his hands found her thighs again; he began rubbing them, watching her as he did so. She tried to push his hands away but he continued his actions. "Call me when you're done with that talk…" He whispered hoarsely.

"You know I will. Are you gonna be here or at the clubhouse today?" Happy buried his face in her neck.

Happy nodded his head and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I might spend the day with the kid, until church."

* * *

_I pretended I'm glad you went away  
_  
_These four walls closing more everyday  
_  
_And I'm dyin' inside  
_  
_And nobody knows it but me  
_  
_Like a clown I put on a show  
_  
_The pain is real even if nobody knows  
_  
_And I'm cryin' inside  
_  
_And nobody knows it but me  
_  
_Why didn't I say, the things I needed to say  
_  
_How could I let my angel get away  
_  
_Now my world is just a tumblin' down_

* * *

Hanna walked onto the football field of Charming High School, looking around the field and the bleachers; she finally spotted the blonde biker lying on the 50-yard line. She walked over to him and started laughing.

"You had to pick the place where I would tell you all my little secrets when I was a kid?" She sat down beside him.

Jax looked at her and laughed. "Yep… I knew every dirty secret you kept in that head. I got so good at knowing you, it was crazy."

Hanna laughed. "What happened to us? We used to be inseparable…"

"We had sex, I stupidly didn't return your feelings, you went to college and fell in love with my assassin. That was never a part of the plan. You were supposed to be protected and kept out of trouble that was the plan. How you two even came into contact is still beyond me…"

"I was stupid to even to have drunk sex with you and it hurt me because you told me that it was a mistake because I was Opie's little sister. I was out having dinner with some friends when I saw the cut, I knew instantly that it was Son and I knew why he was there. When I saw it was the "Tacoma Killer", it scared me… I have never really met him before, saw him around the clubhouse, at the parties and shit but never really talked to him. I told him to come to my apartment and hang out with me so he did it, we talked the whole time. At first, he was quiet as hell but you know me, I wasn't having that bullshit…. Nothing's more annoying the silent crowded room. He started hanging out with me and two weeks in, he says something stupid to me and I slapped him… somehow that turned into us having sex and I got pregnant." Hanna laid down on the grass and stared at the sky for a minute. "I knew what kind of life he lived, I knew what kind of guy he was so I quickly thought of the best strategy, but we started dating after that and he only told me to come home to you because he thought I was unhappy and I missed you so I listened to him."

Hanna took a deep breath and rolled over onto her side. "I'm sorry, I thought it was all just a rebound type of relationship… I never realized that my feelings for you changed and the ones I had for him became real and hardcore."

"I'm not going to say some bullshit like 'it's ok' because to me, it's not… I get that you're happy with him and all but it hurt me, Hanna… I always loved you and cared about you, I was just too stupid to admit it because of the club and your brother—He's my best friend and nothing would've been more fucked up than that. I'm still trying to make excuses for myself and it's not fair to you but it's what I felt at the time." Jax finally spoke, killing the silence that she so hated. "As for now, do I still love you? Yes. Do I still love Hap? Yes. But your kid? She's just like you and that's scary shit. Takes my back to when we were kids. She's not a spoiled brat, Han… she's a quiet little shit though. I only said she was a spoiled brat to piss you off. I watched her with Juice and it's so damn obvious who her parents are… she messed with Juice and played with him and that's how I saw you but then Hap's side came out because add kicked in and she finally noticed his tattoos and she just wouldn't shut up about them… I figured that had to be Happy in her since we all know that guy loves tattoos way too much."

Hanna laughed and nodded her head. "Do you have any idea why you freak her out?"

Jax shook his head. "I've never said a word to her… And as for why we were both pissed yesterday, I accidently tripped over her and she called me a 'a big stupid'… It annoyed me further because she sounded like 6-year old Hanna."

Hanna sat up and crossed her legs, "Did you just say my kid called you a 'big stupid'?" Jax started laughing, while nodding his head yes. "That's it? 'A big stupid'? What the hell is a big stupid?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know, but that's me… I swear to god, she is just like you. It's unreal." Hanna laughed.

They sat in silence for a while before Hanna finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for everything we've been through, Jax. We put each other through some fucked up shit and I'm sorry for my actions." Jax stood up, pulling Hanna up with him.

Ultimately surprising her and himself, he pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Hanna. I always will, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what."

They pulled away from each other and Hanna smiled. "I heard Donna's pregnant again. I better go see her before Opie kills me."

"Assholes kept it a secret for three months… Tell her I'm coming to see her and Ellie soon." They both started walking off the field, Jax's arm around her should and her arm around his waist.

* * *

_When he first laid eyes on her_

It was like a curse

He felt his heart rise

And gravity in reverse

Her eyes full of hope

Her voice full of mourning

And her lips as red

As a shepherd's warning

* * *

Happy was at the clubhouse playing pool with Juice, Kozik and Tig while Veronica sat on top of the bar, talking to Bobby and Chibs… At least that's what it looked like from the pool table. There was no telling how coherent a conversation with an almost three year old little girl could be. Nonetheless, Happy was content.

His phone started ringing as he watched Juice line up the cue. "Hey baby, how'd it go?"

"_It went fine, we're ok now, everything's ok now. Even solved Veronica's problem with him… where are you?"_

"At TM, she's here with me… She just got back from shopping with Gemma. Ripped her ass a new one for one of the things she bought Veronica. Where are you?"

"_Oh good, I'm gonna come get her and take her to Ope's, see if she'll play with Ellie. Oh jesus, what'd she buy her?"_

"Fuckin' earrings, her goddamn ears are pierced now… little fuckin' diamonds." Happy growled as he heard Hanna start laughing. "What the fuck is funny, girl?"

"_It's not like all the little boys in the sandbox are gonna be trying to take her for rides on their tricycles or anything, baby… It's a piercing, it's like a rite of passage for little girls once they're anywhere from 6 months old to however old."_

"You never know, damn it… It's not like she's ugly or anything. Call me later. If I don't answer then just come to TM, I'll probably be in church…"

"_I'll be there soon. Love you." _

Happy smirked. "Love you too." He was just gonna fuck with her some more, just like this morning." He continued his game of pool, sometimes listening to the conversation Veronica was carrying on with Bobby and Chibs. Happy soon noticed that Kozik, Juice and Tig were doing the same thing.

They heard a car door and check the camera screens to see who was on the lot. When they noticed it was Hanna, they all went back to the pool table. Happy collected Veronica and her bag, walking out of the clubhouse to meet Hanna.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Hanna laughed as she watched Veronica hop out of Happy's arms and run toward her. Hanna picked her up and swung her around.

"Hi baby… What have you been doing all day?" Veronica pulled back and cupped her mother's face.

"I went shopping with Gemmie and then Daddy taught me how to hwustle." Hanna looked at Happy who was smirking.

"Oh did he? How nice of him. Why don't you go say bye to Gemmie and then we'll leave?" Hanna spoke softly as she set her down back on the ground and watched her bolt toward the TM office.

Hanna turned back to Happy and started smiling… "You taught her how to hustle? You're such a bad influence…" She laughed as Happy rushed toward her, picking her up in the process and sat her down on top of the picnic table. "No, no no…" Happy began his games, starting on one side of her neck. "You're not repeating that bullshit from this morning asshole…" Licking, sucking and biting up down the left side of her neck. "I promise you we would've spent the whole day locked in our room if I didn't have things to do all day." He stopped his assault to press his lips to hers in a heated, rough kiss. He finally pulled away and just stared at her with dark eyes. "Quit fuckin' with me, shithead."

Happy grinned and started to unbutton her shirt when he heard "Damn, brotha… You just saw her this morning." He turned to see Kozik and Tig standing behind him, with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Fuck you both." Happy started to re-do the button's on Hanna's shirt as she sat back, laughing at the three men.

* * *

Hanna walked into her brother's house, carrying her daughter. Donna was sitting as the table, reading a magazine while Ellie was sitting across from her, eating chicken nuggets. "Hey Don!"

Donna looked up and a smile spread across her face, "Hey baby!" They hugged before Donna spoke to Veronica. "Hey beautiful, you hungry?" When Veronica nodded her head, Hanna relaxed a little. She knew her daughter would be shy and try to hide behind Hanna the entire time but surprisingly, Veronica was open.

While the girls played, Hanna and Donna talked about their relationships, the kids and all the issues within the club.

* * *

**AN: Well aren't I just full of surprises? No I'm kidding... **

**I****'m curious, **

**can you guys ever anticipate what I'm gonna write next? **

**Do you guys want Hap, Hanna, and Jax to be on a friendship level?**

**Ok there's the questions of the day. Let me know your answers, I'm genuinely curious. As for the next chapter, expect it soon ;) **

**Thanks for alerting the story and sticking with me, it means a lot. Give me some feedback and let me know how you feel about that chapter and/or story.**

* * *

**Lyrics listed above:**

**1. Far Away - Nickleback**

**2. Your Love Is A Song - Switchfoot**

**3. Nobody Knows - Tony Rich Project**

**4. I Would Die For You - Matt Walters**


	8. Chapter 8: Lockdown & Heavy Threats

One by one, the men filed into the chapel, ready to begin their meeting. Prospects, hang-arounds, sweetbutts, croweaters and old ladies all covering the lot, everyone was ready to wait for the meeting to adjourn even if it took more than an hour.

There was many topics to discuss for the men and they were going to start with a blossoming Niners deal.

"Alright, alright… About this shit with the Niners. They want our business. We provide the guns, their streets are now protected… Everyone wins. Laroy even threw in a generous salary boost if we can get him some merchandise tomorrow night." Clay looked at each Son before lighting a cigar.

Looking at Jax, he was to begin the voting. Majority rules and that's the way it'd go down. Jax nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Bobby smiled at his president before turning his to Juice.

Juice nodded his head before looking at Clay. "Yeah, brotha."

Happy shook his head. "Yeah, let's do it."

The rest of the men around the table agreed and the next order of business came up for discussion.

"We got a brother wanting a seat at the Redwood and I know how I feel about the idea but I want to know about everyone else. You guys know how this works. I'm a yes!" Clay looked to his right, at Tig.

Tig shrugged his shoulders. "Shit man…" He looked around the table before his eyes landed on Kozik. "Yeah, brotha…"

Once Tig agreed to it, Clay knew that he was gonna have a new body at his table and that was ok with him. Everyone else around the table agreed and Clay told Kozik to take his new seat beside Opie, across from Happy.

Clay's eyes landed on Happy and he knew it was his turn to talk. He had to bring that vicious note to the table.

"Yesterday, Hanna found a little ring box in her car… Inside the ring box was a note." Happy tossed the note to the middle of the table. "Go ahead, someone read it out loud." Happy spoke with venom, he saw Jax grab the note.

As Jax read it to himself, his eyes grew wide and the anger set in. "Nothing's nastier than a mix breed… Wetbacks and whites don't belong together. Keep that little devil out of this town." Jax looked at Happy with concerned eyes. "What the fuck, man? Who would write some shit like this?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders, the anger flowing through his veins again. "I don't even know what to do. I can't keep her locked in the house all day, every day. I don't even know who fuckin' sent that shit but I intend on fuckin' finding out."

"Juice, is there any way you can find something out by the hand writing?" Clay looked at the young man beside Happy.

Juice nodded his head. "It'll take some time, I'll have to hack into Oakland PD's computer system for the software but I can try." Juice looked at Happy and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do everything I can, brotha."

Happy nodded his head before casting a glance at Clay. Clay nodded his head as if they were having a conversation. "Go home, get what you guys need and then come back here. I rather be safe than sorry, men. We're going on lockdown… Until Juice can get up something, I want us all together… There's no telling what this psychopath is capable of especially since we're all blind right now."

Tig was the first to break the silence that occurred. "Where's Hanna and Small Fry now?" He was looking around the table until his eyes landed on Happy who was now standing up.

"In the office with Gemma…" He grunted, ready for church to be over so he could get to her. His girls being out of his sight even for a minute had the man on edge, he just needed to know they were ok and safe.

Clay looked around the table. "Let's try to have some fun tonight, men…. We got a patch over to celebrate! If anyone need to make arrangements for the lockdown, make them now then come back to the party!" He slammed the gavel down and walked out of the chapel.

Happy stalked toward the exit, dark eyes on display. Right as he was about to walk out the open door, one of the croweaters stepped in front of him, stopping him.

"Hey, you're Happy, right? I'm Kelli." She wrapped her arms around the tattooed man, forcing him to push her away. When he looked up, he saw Hanna standing by the picnic table.

She quietly stalked over to the short blonde bimbo and grabbed her arm, jerking her toward Happy.

"What the hell's your problem, bitch?" Kelli shouted, causing everyone's attention to be adverted to the three standing by the door.

"He's off limits, bitch… I suggest you keep your nasty ass away from him." Hanna threw her fist into Kelli's face, knocking the blonde to the floor. Hanna then looked up at Happy, raising her eyebrow. "Anyone else want to put their hands on what's mine?" He smirked, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Didn't fuckin' think so."

They both walked out and soon heard the loud chatter that told them the party was resuming. Happy led her to the row of Harleys and he sat on his. "We're going on lockdown and we gotta get some shit from the house, go see if Gemma will keep an eye on Veronica so we can go over there." Right as she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "I love your crazy ass, ya know that, right?" Hanna nodded her head and he kissed her quickly before letting her go.

* * *

"We goin' on lockdown for Veronica?" Hanna inquired as she put their clothes into separate bags.

Happy looked up from the clothes he was refolding to hand to her and nodded his head. "Juice is gonna do some work to see if he can figure out who wrote it. I don't know how long lockdown is going to be but you know the rules."

Hanna nodded her head, "You want to add anything to it?" She walked around the bed to stand in front of him.

He nodded his head, not looking at her. "Yeah, I do. Don't leave the lot unless you absolutely have to, only leave with me. She's not allowed to leave the lot unless she is with both of us." He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She backed away from the Killer, walked toward the dresser drawers that had a mirror attached and she sat on top of it. "I'm scared for her, for us… What if someone comes after her? What if someone tries to hurt her, Hap?"

Happy walked toward Hanna, standing in front of her, he spread her legs apart to stand in between them. Grabbing her hips, he jerked her forward so they were chest to chest. "I won't let a damn thing happen to her. Or you, for that matter… I promise you that, Hanna."

As he stopped talking, he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks and he moved to wipe them away but she pulled away from him. "She's just a little girl… someone threatened her, Happy… We don't even know who it is. You can't promise to keep us safe if you don't even know what you're up against."

Happy backed away from his girl and started clenching and unclenching his fists. He turned to face her, "What the fuck do you want me to do, Hanna? I'm not superman! I have to work with what I've fuckin' got. All I can do right now is protect you both… Until Juice gets some information, that's what I'll do. You want me to go out and just kill every fucking person that hates color? Kill everyone that has something against interracial relationships and kids? Let me get right fuckin' on that. Here, you go back to TM and put my daughter to bed and I'll call you when I've completed the job."

Happy took off his cut and laid it on the bed beside their duffel bags. When he turned to face Hanna again, she wasn't there or anywhere in the room. "That was a fuckin' joke, Hanna." He shouted, walking out of the room. He heard noises coming from Veronica's room so he walked in there. He watched as Hanna grabbed clothes out of the dresser drawers and the closet. He watched her pack up Veronica's favorite blanket and grabbed a few stuffed animals and toys.

When Hanna finished packing, she turned to face Happy. "I get it, ok? You can't just automatically solve all our problems but damn it, Hap… It doesn't change how I feel. I feel unsafe, I'm so scared for my baby… I'm scared for you and my brother, I'm scared for Juice and Jax and Kozik and all the guys that in that clubhouse right now. Fuck, I'm even stupid enough to be scared for those stupid bitches that sleep with everyone. I'm scared for Donna, her baby and Ellie. Happy, I'm fuckin' scared and I have every right to be."

Happy stepped forward and took the bags out of Hanna's hand, setting them on the floor by the door, he turned back to her, wrapping his arms around her as soon as he got close enough. "Stop, baby… Just stop." He held her to his chest, letting her cry.

* * *

When the couple got back to the clubhouse, the party was still in full effect. They saw Gemma walking out of the office with a sleeping Veronica in her arms. Happy walked over to the matriarch and grabbed his daughter out of her arms. He nodded his head and kissed Gemma's cheek before walking off.

He stopped when he and Hanna stood before each other. She held out her hands to take Veronica but Happy shook his head. "Just get whatever bags you can carry and once I put her down, I'll get the rest." He walked off toward the clubhouse, disappearing inside once he reached the door.

Hanna started to grab Veronica's bags when she felt someone walk up behind her. She turned to see the new prospect, Key, holding out his hands. "I was told to come help you…" Hanna handed over the bags and turned to grab hers and Happy's bag. "So who are you?" The kid seemed ok but she could tell he had a lot to learn.

"Hanna, you?" She offered him a smile.

"Key… Damn, you're beautiful…" Hanna had to laugh at that, the kid had better watch himself.

Hanna nodded, "Not a sweetbutt, kid… Happy's old lady." She watched his eyes grow big.

"Is he really as scary as everyone says he is?" Hanna laughed at the question.

"When did protecting your family become a scary thing? It's what they all do, he just takes absolutely no bullshit from anyone." Hanna stopped walking, becoming intrigued by the conversation.

"Are you guys married?" The kid was nosy but Hanna didn't mind… She was glad someone was trying to take her mind off the current shit storm she was in.

"No and yes, we have a daughter. He was carrying her inside when you told you to come help me." Hanna sat down at the picnic table, putting the bags on the table.

Key sat down beside her and put the bags he was carrying beside her bags. "You don't look so good, is everything ok?"

Hanna laughed. "I forgot just how much information the prospects are privy to… What made you wanna be a Son?" She looked at Key like he was just a fool.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled a cigarette out of his cut pocket, lighting it as soon as he got it in between his lips. He offered Hanna one but she declined it.

.

.

.

.

Happy looked around the main room before the blonde beauty but came up empty. He figured she was still outside so he walked to the door and stood in the doorway, watching Hanna and the new prospect talking by the picnic table. He wanted to know what they were talking about so he behind the picnic table quietly and sat on the boxing ring ropes.

"Thought it'd be cool to join, but now I see it's not just motorcycles and hot women. They're kind of like superheroes, ya know?" Key spoke to Hanna.

Happy watched Hanna put a hand on Key's shoulder and nod her head. "Yeah, I know… I was lucky enough to grow up around all this."

"How come you and Happy aren't married?" Key asked as Hanna moved her hand off his shoulder and shrugged her shoulders, sadly.

"Not sure, kid… I would suppose because he doesn't want to marry me but I don't really know." Key looked at her and offered her a smile. "Being an old lady is kind of the equivalent though, so it's ok."

"Yeah I guess, you're right… but the Prez and his old lady are married." Hanna's laugh echoed through the lot.

"Some people just want to get married."Hanna tried to laugh away her sudden sadness. "Leave it alone, kid, you're a prospect… Act like it, get through the prospect period and if you're ready for the life, you'll be a-ok. Don't ever cross them either." Hanna stood up and grabbed the bags, "Come on, help me with these bags and go enjoy the party."

Happy hopped off the ropes and walked back inside. He was gonna enjoy a few minutes of the party before he took his old lady to bed. He planned of not only making her better but to make her feel loved.

He sat on one of the couches, beer in one hand while the other hand tapping on the arm of the couch impatiently. He finally saw Hanna walk out into the main room, wearing a short black leather skirt and black leather corset, her hair was hanging down her back and she was wearing a pair of black booties with a slight heel to them.

He watched her look around the room until their eyes connected. She walked toward the bar and grabbed two beers before walking over to him; she offered him the fresh beer and took the old on out of his hand. Handing the beer to a young guy walking by, Hanna turned back toward him and waited for him to say something.

His eyes were getting darker by the second and he just stared at her, drinking her in. He finally grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. He pressed a kiss to her neck before whispering in her ear, "You're trying to get fucked right here in front of everyone, aren't ya?"

A salacious grin spread across her face and she leaned toward him, "You wouldn't do it…" Happy smirked as he took the beer out her hair and placed both beers on a table beside him. He moved Hanna so she was straddling him and started to grind his hips into her. He watched her laugh and cocked his eyebrow at her. She leaned forward, whispering, "I'm not wearing anything under this."

Surprised washed over the Killer and he grinned. Leaning forward, his voice came out raspy and full of lust, "Here's your chance to say something otherwise this is gonna happen right here."

Hanna pressed a kiss to Happy's neck, "Take me to the roof, baby." Happy nodded his head and lifted her up. Setting her down, they both walked, hand in hand outside to the outside ladder.

Upon getting on the roof, Hanna was on her hands and knees on the air conditioning unit while Happy was standing over her with his pants around his ankles and Hanna's skirt was pushed up. His hand slowly found her center, rubbing and stroking until two fingers began thrusting into her.

"Happy!" Her voice was filled with lust but he wasn't going to stop there. He wanted to tease her, to play with her. "Hap, please!"

"Please what, baby?" He continued to thrust his fingers into her, in and out.

"Just fuck me, please… Oh god, please." He pulled his fingers out of her and leaned forward.

"God's not gonna do a thing for you, baby." Hanna moaned as Happy inserted his fingers back into her. "You like that, baby?"

Hanna whimpered as he continued his torture on her. He pulled his fingers out of her when she moaned out again. Slowly filling her completely, he began to thrust in and out of her, as he grabbed her hair and tugged at it a little.

Arching her back to try to get him deeper, she moaned out his name. "Come on baby, come for me." His lust-filled, raspy voice pushed her over the edge, flying into oblivion. Feeling her tighten around him, his seed spilled her, making him collapse on top of her.

They were trying to catch their breaths when a motorcycle pulled into the lot. They looked down to see who it was while Hanna simultaneously fixed her skirt.

"You wanna go enjoy some of that party?" He asked, as he pulled her into him.

Hanna looked up at the ma standing before her and nodded her head, "I'm gonna go check up on Veronica first, though. Will you get me a beer?"

Happy nodded before climbing down the ladder first. He saw Jax walked his way and nodded his head. "What's up brotha?" Jax patted him on the shoulder.

Happy gave Jax a smirk, "Nothing much, she wanted to get to away from the party for a few minutes. You aight?"

Jax nodded his head, smiling and walked into the clubhouse. Happy helped Hanna down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively, her arm wrapping around his waist. They walked back into the clubhouse and broke away from each other as Happy stopped at the bar for two beers and Hanna moved to the dorm rooms. She reached her destination and locked the door once she was inside. She saw Veronica still asleep in her bed and Hanna moved to the corner of the room where her bag was at.

Pulling a thong on, she kissed Veronica's forehead and left the room. As she got back into the main room, she noticed Happy was talking with Clay so she decided to leave that alone, trying to find Donna, Opie or Juice.

She saw Opie standing by the pool table and decided it was time to reconcile with her big brother. She walked over to him and silently stood beside him.

"You ok?" He asked as he turned to her.

She nodded her head and smiled. "I'm fine, just trying to get through it." Hanna looked around the room.

"I won't let anything hurt you or her… You know that, right?" Opie forced her to look at him. Hanna nodded her head and tried to look away again. "She's very amusing, responds me of you. You're doing good with her, Han."

Hanna smiled, "Ya think so? I've been so scared of screwing everything up and then me and Hap get back together… She knows who he is though and I can't figure out how she knows."

Opie smiled, looking around the room for Happy. "Ellie's first word was Daddy…. They just know, Hanna. They know who Mommy is too but it's something about their dad. They just have this bond. You're doing great, she's happy and healthy and she's got the both of you. She's got a whole room full of people willing to lay their lives down for her and that's just how it is…"

Hanna nodded her head. "Thank, Ope." After that, Opie found himself wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Hanna laid on top of Happy, in nothing but his t-shirt and a thong. She slowly lifted herself off of him and looked to see if Veronica was still asleep and she was. Hanna moved to get out of the bed, right as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants, there was a knock at the door.

"Hap! Man, wake up!" Hanna heard Tig yell through the door and walked to unlock and open it.

"Give him a few minutes, he's still asleep." She whispered, closing the door as soon as Tig nodded.

Hanna turned around to look at Happy, climbing back into the bed, she started shaking him to wake up. "Hey, baby… wake up… You gotta go to church." Happy finally jolted up, looking over at a sleeping Veronica, he slowly got out of the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked as he slipped on his jeans and a t-shirt.

Hanna handed him his cut and gun holster. "A little after 10. I can't believe she's still asleep." Hanna pointed toward Veronica with her head. "I'm gonna go get some coffee."

They both left the room, leaving the door cracked slightly. Hanna walked to the kitchen for the much needed coffee and Happy went to the chapel. He dropped his phone in the box and walked to his seat. He noticed a projector sitting in front of Juice but didn't say anything.

Waiting until everyone was seated and quiet, Clay finally became talking. "Juice found out something about that note." He looked at Juice the same time everyone else did, "Go ahead, brotha."

Juice nodded his head, pressed a button on the laptop then a light from the projector came onto the doors. He used to his mouse to highlight the text he was about to talk about.

"There's a white-hate group in Charming… they got to town around the same time Hanna got here. It's about five of them. The leader owns the cigar shop on the corner of Main Street; he's the dress suit and Benz driver. His four men, they're the real vicious fuckers… Their ink says it all. The fuckers have got to be ones who did this. We're good with the Nords right now because of the whole Niners shit so there's no way it's them unless they're going back on their word."

Happy was the first to say something, "What about the handwriting? Can't you trace it?"

Juice shook his head, "I'm sorry, Hap, I can't… not unless I have a sample of all their handwritings. That Oakland software I hacked into only tells me when that message was written."

Happy slammed his fists into the table. "Goddamn it!" He stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. "We gotta take care of this shit! I'm not takin' any fuckin' chances, this is my kid, we're talkin' about!"

Kozik looked around the table, "I got an idea! Hap, you're not gonna like it but at least hear me out before you disagree." Happy nodded his head, jaw clenched, fists clenching and unclenching. "Send Hanna and Small Fry in there as bait, she'll act like she's shopping for her dad or husband because he loves good cigars…. The big thing is to see if they say anything about Small Fry. If they show any kind of hate, whether it's directed directly at the girls or not, they show major hate or anything other than polite behavior then it has to be them. Right?"

"No, they could get hurt then I'll have to kill you since it's your idea, shithead." Happy kept shaking his head.

Tig held up his hand to stop Happy. "Wait man, see what Dollface has to say about it first… if she disagrees then we come up with something else… There's no harm in asking, right? Come on, brotha… It's not like we won't be there to jump in if shit goes bad. You know yourself, you won't even let them leave the compound without you."

"Fine, go ask her… If she says no then let this shit go." Happy said as Clay grabbed the gavel and slammed it down onto the table.

* * *

Hanna carried Veronica, holding her to her chest as tight as she could. They walked down the sidewalk until they reached the cigar shop. Hanna took a deep breath and opened the door. As a bell rang, Hanna took in another deep breath.

A man in a dark suit with grayish-black hair greeted her. "Hello, welcome to Impeccable Smokes. Can I help you?"

Hanna put on a smile and shook her head, "Hi, thank you. I'm really just looking for a good birthday present for my husband. He loves cigars so I thought I'd see your selection." Luckily for Hanna, Veronica was wide awake and knowing the young girl, she'd have questions about what they were doing there and her simply talking was going to be good enough.

"Oh well, you've come to the right place, let me know if you need any help." Hanna nodded her head and smiled at the man again.

Right as Hanna moved to pull a box off the shelf she heard the bell ring again signaling someone walked in so she looked at the door. Two men she'd never seen before walked in. They starred at her for a few minutes before their attention adverted to her daughter. They gave Veronica disgusted looks and continued walking toward the counter.

It was the perfect time for Hanna to act like a helpless customer… "Excuse me, sir? Could I ask you a question about these cigars?" She successfully interrupted the conversation, earning a groan and dirty look from one of the men that recently walked in. "I apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt."

The dress suit walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, ma'am, they're fine. What can I help you with?"

Hanna offered the dress suit a smile. "I'm truly sorry… Do these come in different flavors? My husband really loves cinnamon and I bet he'd just love that flavor."

The dress suit chuckled and pointed toward a shelf with the cinnamon flavored cigars. "Do you want to get a case or just a few individual ones?"

One of the newer men stepped forward and began glaring at Hanna and Veronica. "We don't allow business from her kind."

Hanna looked down at Veronica and smirked. "She's not the one buying the case of cigars, I am… You're getting the business from me, not a three year old little girl." Hanna offered a sarcastic smile to the man.

"We don't allow her kind in our store." The other man stepped forward.

Hanna chuckled. "And tell me exactly, what exactly is her kind?" Anger started to set in.

"Mix breeds." The first man spoke disgustedly.

Hanna laughed again. "She's a child, not a horse. Tell me again how she is mixed, exactly."

The dress suit pushed the two men back a little. "I'm deeply sorry, ma'am.. They're still stuck in-."

"In closed minds. I'll just take my business elsewhere. Thank you for your help, though." Hanna interrupted the man, put the box of cigars back on the shelf and left the shop.

* * *

The Sons now knew who threatened Hanna and Veronica, they planned on making sly attempts to find out for themselves about the men in the cigar shop on their own.

The first to visit the shop was Happy, Kozik and Juice. It was a day after Hanna had been to the shop.

The three Sons walked into the store, seeing the dress suit behind the counter, and three men all standing in front of the counter talking.

All four men turned and stared at the Sons as they looked around. They thought it'd be a good idea to stir up a little trouble amongst the shop owners and that's exactly what they were going to do.

"Hey, Koz… you see these cigars? Fuckin' nice!" Juice shouted as if the shop was too big.

Happy turned to look at Juice with a smirk on his face, he was going to do what he did best: remain quiet and simply observe. He watched as Kozik and Juice became more obnoxious, the four men were getting more and more annoyed by the second and Happy enjoyed the show.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you today?" Dress suit stepped around the counter and walked toward Kozik and Juice.

"Oh no, man… We're just looking around." Juice responded before grabbing a box of cigars off the shelf and examining it. Kozik offered Happy one of the boxes and he simply shook his head, still smirking at his brother's antics.

One of the men saw the exchange and stepped toward Happy. "Wasn't your little wife in here the other day shopping for you?"

Happy's eyes grew dark, Kozik and Juice were immediately at his side. Happy looked at the man who questioned him about his old lady. "Not my choice of cigar… How do you know who my wife is?"

"Because of the little wetback mix breed that was with her…" A second man stepped up. "Got to say, that is a fine piece of ass ya have there."

Happy moved to step in front of the man but Kozik grabbed him by the shoulders. "No, brotha… Calm down." Happy jerked out of Kozik's grip and moved to stand directly in front of the man who spoke about his old lady.

"Make a move if you want to… It'll be the very last thing you do!" Happy was seething, his hand itching to grab his gun. He turned to face Kozik and Juice, he walked out of the shop.

* * *

**AN: Ok, lovers... Not only an extremely long chapter but also the club is tracking the author Hanna & Roni's threatening note. **

**Give me feedback & let me know what you're feeling about this chapter**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! If not, let me know what you're not liking... **


	9. Chapter 9: His Only Exception

_Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

* * *

Hanna laid on the bed in Happy's dorm room, with Veronica in her arms for a few hours before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Ever since Happy, Kozik and Juice decided to rattle the cage and make a scene in Impeccable Smokes, the town had been quiet. They expected the outsiders some type of move, whether it was against the men, the entire club or Hanna… they expected something. Happy wouldn't let Hanna go anywhere near the gate, let alone outside the gate.

Happy spent any free second he had watching the cigar shop, hoping to see something. The only time he spent with Hanna was at night when they slept together, Veronica asleep in between them. Hanna barely let Veronica out of her sight and she definitely didn't spend much time with Happy. She thought he was ignorant to go make a scene in the cigar shop, rattling the cage was not one of the club's best ideas but it happened and that's all there was to it.

.

.

.

.

Happy pulled Veronica out of Hanna's arms and laid her down in the pack-n-play. When he turned to face Hanna again, she was awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders as she climbed off the bed. Pulling her shirt over her head, she tossed it toward the closet door. Dancing out of her skinny jeans, she tossed them in the same direction.

Seeing her standing there in just her bra and underwear took a toll on him. His eyes scanned over each one of her tattoos and he licked his lips. He slowly walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her, chest to back.

"You mad at me?" He whispered before she tried to pull herself out of his arms. "Why are you mad at me?"

Hanna shook her head, "I'm not… I just don't want to be held right now."

Right as Happy was about to respond, there was a knock at the door. Happy pulled his cut and shirt off, handing his shirt to Hanna; he walked to the door and opened. "What?" He grunted out.

"Sorry, man, but Clay needs you." Key's eyes drifted behind Happy to look at Hanna, who was taking Happy's shirt off and holding it out. Happy's eyes followed Key's and she saw the same sight. He growled, slamming the door in Key's face. He turned to face Hanna. Hitting the shirt out of her hand, he grabbed her wrist and jerked her toward him.

"You lost your fuckin' mind, little girl?" He growled. When she didn't respond, he started pushing her forward. Finally backing her into the wall, he pinned her there with a hand to her hip. "Answer me!"

Hanna slowly shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "What the fuck does it matter, Hap? I'm just a piece of ass anyway." She pushed on his chest. "Just a fuck and I'll cook ya dinner; with the exception of having your kid." She kept pushing on his chest.

"Then why'd I put my crow on you? Why'd I chase you around the entire west coast for two years? Why am I still with you?" He pushed her back into the wall. "You don't fuckin' get it, do you?"

Hanna pushed him back, "Stop with the damn yelling! This shit isn't us anymore… This shit isn't the same and you know it. Everything is one big fight, and if you think sex is going to cure our problems then you've got a rude awakening coming your way, Hap."

Happy hit the wall beside Hanna's head. "No! Don't you fuckin' do that… Don't you fuckin' try to run on this! You're fuckin' scared and you think leaving me will take the fear away. Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with? It's me, Hanna… Not some fuckin' yuppie prick! I'm not letting you go that easy… You left me twice and I just let that shit happen, I'll be damned if I let you go again." Happy cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I will fuckin' kill anyone that touches my shit, try me and see. I'm not playing with you, Hanna. You leave and I will hunt you down. They come near you or our girl and I will rip their fuckin' throats out!"

Happy backed away from Hanna, letting her go. He watched her bend down and pick up his shirt, handing it to him. He kept watching a she turned to open a drawer and pulled out another one of his t-shirts, pulling it on. The man was bored with it; her new negative attitude about everything was really starting to wear him thin. He was doing the best he could and was getting shit on for it, he was fed up. If he had to pin her against a wall and scream his love to her then so be it. He'd make her see how ridiculous she was acting. The man was never one to chase a woman, never one to actually settle down but as he continued to change, he started to question why Hanna Winston, all of people in the world—in his world—was the one to get under his skin, why she was the one he loved.

Happy was pulled out of his deep thoughts, hearing "Just go see what Clay wants…" She whispered before crawling back into the bed and turning off the light. She didn't even look at him, not even casting a glance in his general direction.

.

.

.

.

The men sat around the redwood, staring at each other. Clay finally spoke up. "Juice and Kozik were shot at today… They were riding through the back roads and some cage was following them. They're alright, Juice was hit in the shoulder but they're fine…"

"We gotta make a move, Clay… That shit ain't ok. Nobody crosses the Sons!" Tig spoke up, resulting in everyone shouting around the table.

Clay slammed his hands onto the table and looked at Happy. "Ay… you. What's going on with you?"

Happy looked up and shook his head. "Nothing, brotha. I should've handled this shit when he said something about Hanna…" He looked at Juice, "I'm sorry they came after you guys, brotha." He then looked at Kozik.

The two men nodded their heads. "Tig's right, Clay. We gotta make a move… it's not just a threat now. They came after us." Jax spoke next.

Clay nodded his head, agreeing. "I know, I know… It's gotta be smart, well thought out and we gotta make sure the job gets done." He looked at Happy again. "You gonna be ok with doing this?" Happy gave Clay a confused look. "You gonna be ok with leaving her and the kid to go take these fuckers out?"

Happy silently nodded. "Of course…" Happy listened to Clay tell everyone to watch their backs and be ready for this fight because it needed to happen soon. Clay soon banged the gavel down and the men piled out of the chapel. Happy walked straight for the room, wanting to just lay down with his old lady and forget about everything else in the world.

He walked into the dark room, but could still spot Hanna's body under the covers, she had her back to the door. She was curled into a ball and she looked like she had been crying. Happy pulled his shirt off and kicked his boots off. Before he could lay down, he took off his jeans after emptying his pockets. Putting his pre-pay and personal phone on the dresser drawers, then he pulled his wallet, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of the jean pockets and placed them beside the phones.

He slowly climbed into the bed and pulled Hanna to him. Placing his arm over her hip, his hand worked up her shirt. As he finally got comfortable, he breathed in her scent. Vanilla, roses and some tropical body wash; he couldn't be too certain though. Either way, he loved her smell and just laying beside her started to really work its magic on him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_No, it's too much, burn my sun,  
Up in flames we go you fire breather.  
Ash and dust on my door, smoke rise  
Trying to survive inside your heart_  
_Fire Breather, breath in fire into_  
_Fire Breather, trying to survive inside your heart_  
_Flame thrower, at the show_  
_Make my heart melt in the middle of the room_  
_No, I can't stay away_  
_Now I'm begging you to stay_

* * *

The day to take out the racist fuckers had come, and just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The problem was over and dealt with… The Sons were having a party that night but Hanna was just gonna spend her night at home with her little girl.

She had no intentions of being around any of the club members, including Happy.

Happy, Kozik, Juice, Tig, Jax and Chibs came barreling through the door, almost running Veronica over. She screamed and ran toward Hanna. Hanna instantly caught the look in their eyes and concerned instantly swept her off her feet, forcing her to notice her man who was currently wearing a shirt covered in blood and a smirk swept his beautiful features.

She handed Veronica to Juice and pulled Happy toward the guest bathroom. When the door closed, Happy pulled Hanna to him, only wanting to be with her… "I'm sorry." He heard her quiet words and that was what made him pull away from her.

"What are you sorry for?" He inquired, hoping to get some her to talk to him.

She pointed to his shirt. "All of this shit, Hap… it's my entire fault; Veronica in danger, everyone in danger."

He pulled the bloody shirt off his body, tossing it to the tiled floor. He unbuckled his belt and kicked his boots off. Emptying his pockets, he handed her his stuff. "Come take a shower with me, let the guys watch Veronica." Hanna held onto the stuff he gave her as he moved to open the bathroom door.

"No, I should fix you guys something to eat. Veronica's probably hungry too… You go ahead." She spoke softly, looking down at the things in her hands.

Happy turned around, staring at her for a few minutes before saying anything. He half hoped that he just imagined her telling him no but when she made no move to leave the bathroom, he took his possessions out of her hands, placing them on one side of the counter and he lifted her up to the opposite counter top.

"What's going on with you? Don't give me any bullshit either, Hanna." He placed his hands on her shoulders, waiting for her response.

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "We need a break, we deserve a break… I'm tired of the long nights, the bloody clothes and the hiding out; it's night after night after night… I'm tired of my little girl asking me where her damn daddy is. What do you expect me to say to her? I fuckin' tell her that you're at work."

Happy let out a chuckle and the smile remained on his face. "Let's go somewhere then. Clay is closing the shop for the week, we have no runs so why not? We'll go see my mom and then keep driving down south to the beach. Baby, you don't to keep this all bottled in, you can fuckin' talk to me if you want… that's what I'm here for." He looked back at her to see a faint smile coming to her face. "That and because you're nice piece of ass who can cook."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ha ha, real funny, asshole." She spread her legs to pull him closer to her. "Go take a shower, I know you want to."

He smirked as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Come with me… let them starve." Laughing as Hanna pressed light kisses to his face. "Ok no, wait. Don't let Veronica starve, feed her… Let them shitheads starve."

Hanna laughed, "No, I'm not that mean… Hurry up, take a shower and dinner should be ready."

He eyed her before saying anything. "Ordering some damn pizzas ain't cooking dinner, Hanna. You can call that shit in while I'm ripping your clothes off."

She laughed, "I'm not ordering pizza, Happy…" She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm ordering Chinese. There's a difference."

He grinned before his eyes grew dark. "And you thought you were funny? Come on baby…" He put his hands on her hips and pulled her toward him. "Wait, order some pizzas. I don't want Chinese tonight."

"Only if you be a big boy and take a shower by yourself." Hanna grinned at the man in front of her.

He chuckled, flashing his dimples. "Only if you suck my dick…" Hanna hit him on the chest as soon as he finished his sentence, a smile on her face.

"Maybe if you're a good boy." She pushed him away from her, smirking.

"You're gonna quit with that boy shit, too." He pulled her off the counter and toward the door. "Go call the pizza place, get me a sausage, pepperoni and pineapple pizza." Hanna nodded her head as they walked back into the living room to see the guys sitting on the couch, talking to each other while Veronica sat by Juice, holding onto his hand.

Hanna followed Happy upstairs as the guys stopped talking.

.

.

.

.

"Turn on the TV, see if cops is on." Kozik said as the men all sat down on the couches while Veronica sat tucked into Juice's side.

"Tink… play tink!" The men all looked at the little girl who seemed so quiet until them. Veronica poked Juice's stomach and began her chant of "Tink!"

"Hell no, kid… we aren't watching that damn fairy!" Kozik pointed his finger at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

The men laughed at her as her and Kozik went back and forth. "Man just play what she wants." Jax spoke up, earning a glare from Kozik and a wide smile from Veronica.

"Tink! Tink! Tink!" Veronica started her chant again.

Kozik shook his head, "No, shithead. She can watch Cops!" He looked over at Veronica who already had her bottom lip poked out and a sad look on her face.

"Don't you fall for that, brotha…. That's the same look her momma used to give me when she was little." Chibs laughed as he pointed at Veronica.

"But, but, but… pwease!" Veronica's face got sadder and Kozik felt himself caving.

"Let her watch the damn fairy, man…" Tig said, sitting down beside Veronica.

"Pwease, pwease, Kwozy." Veronica moved out of Juice's arm to go stand in front of Kozik.

Kozik shook his head, "Nope, sorry kid… We're watching Cops. Go play with your toys."

Veronica bowed her head and walked back to the couch where Juice was sitting, crawling into his lap.

The episode of cops went off fifteen minutes later and Jax noticed Veronica was holding to Juice's hand again and sucked on her thumb. She was so much like Hanna it was borderline ridiculous. Jax smiled as he watched Juice pull her hand out of her mouth.

"Stop it!" She yelled, hitting him on his chest. Right as she was about to put her thumb into her mouth again, a pair of hands landed on her little hips, pulling her up. The hands flipped her upside down and let her hang in the air for a few minutes before Hanna's voice rang through the living room.

"Leave her alone, Hap." Hanna grabbed Veronica out of Happy's hands and put her on the floor.

She watched her daughter trot over to where Juice was sitting and climb back onto the couch, grabbing his hand again.

Happy and Hanna exchanged a glance and she smirked at him. "Don't get all bent out of shape." She whispered as someone started knocking on the front door. Happy grabbed his gun from the table by the front door and slowly opened the door.

Seeing it was just to pizza delivery man, Happy put his gun in the back of his waistband and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

* * *

Happy walked into the chapel gingerly, clearly confused about why he was called to come up there. He saw Clay sitting in his usual chair and his brows furrowed.

"Hey Hap, what's up brotha?" Clay spoke as he pointed to Happy's usual chair, lighting a cigar in the process.

Happy nodded his head. "Nothing much man, what's up with you?" Happy took his seat.

Clay smirked; he knew that man was too smart. "I was just wanted to make sure everything was right in the Lowman house… Got one distracted old lady, is everything ok with her?"

Clay didn't miss the confusion wash over Happy's face before Happy nodded his head. "Yeah, Hanna's fine… she's just been worried about Veronica's safety and now she's getting worried about our safety."

"Do you trust her?" Happy had to laugh at that question. They were talking the daughter of a first nine… not some outsider who just came into his life. Hanna grew up around the club. Although she didn't like how some things were, she accepted the club with open arms… She disliked some of the rules that were set up but being a mother made accepting the rules a little different than when Veronica wasn't even thought of, let alone born yet.

"Yeah, man… I trust her. There's only one thing I'm concerned about with her and that's that her fear will get the best of her and she'll try to run if we get put back into an uncertain situation. She just fears for everyone. She cares about everyone here, ya know. But with club shit, I trust her a lot. Why?" He craned his head to the right.

Clay shrugged his shoulders. "She just seems like she's been in a bad place so I wanted to make sure all was right and that was one thing we didn't have to worry about. Ya know, brotha?"

Happy nodded his head, not fully convinced by his president. He didn't want to second guess Clay but he couldn't help but feel like the man was up to absolutely no good.

* * *

**AN: Ok so... long story short: I've been getting little to no sleep lately and last night, that finally took it's toll on me when I was attempting to write a chapter. For some insane reason, I though I was done with it and uploaded it... **

**I'm sorry, guys... I deleted the old update and finished up this. I hope you guys forgive me, :|**

**But here, you guys might be upset that I didn't give any details about the club taking out our little racists friends and that's because that's not what matters here. That was just a side-plot to kind of show the club and the couple that there is about to major shifts, not just with the club but with Charming as well. So I apologize if I disappointed anyone, :(**

**I did however want to explore what a conversation with Veronica would be like with the guys and of course I included the guys she and Hanna are closest to, so I hope you guys enjoyed that little piece.**

**Let me know what ya think about this new chapter. **

**& I must warn you, the next chapter is going to bring a big piece of Hanna's past in the story and well Happy damn sure better be prepared for one tough ass fight.**

**Lyrics Listed Above:**

_**1. Blurry - Puddle of Mudd**_

_**2. Fire Breather - Laurel**_


	10. Chapter 10: This Could Fuck Shit Up

Happy laid beside his Old Lady, rubbing her arm as she traced his tattoos. It was around 5 in the morning and they both had been lying like this for at least two hours after 4 rounds of mind blowing, exhilarating sex. Happy had been in Tacoma for most of the month and Hanna was downright tired of it… When he and Kozik finally came back from taking care of the ridiculous Mayan problem, Hanna insisted he take her home right away and not leave for at least three days.

Before they started their rounds, Hap had put in the day with his little girl. He'd be a liar if he said he hadn't missed the wild two year old. He wasn't ever meant for this type of life; the old lady, the kid, the house… None of it was him but he also thought all that before he met the blonde beauty. How she changed his mind, he'd never know.

Thing had been right with the world for the most part, right with SAMCRO, right with his girls, no threats and no blowbacks coming to bite him in the ass. It was so peaceful that some of the Sons were getting a little worried and anxious.

"You're wanted back in Tacoma, aren't ya?" She whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Happy stopped rubbing her arm and just looked at her. "How do you do that?"

"I'm good like that… Answer the question." Hanna stopped tracing the ink, waiting patiently.

Happy continued rubbing her arm, "Yeah I am. Lee needs me for a bunch of club shit."

"He wants you to transfer or just stay up there and help them out for awhile?" Hanna looked up the tattooed man.

"I'm not sure yet, he wasn't specific. I'm sure he'll reach out to Clay soon enough about it though."

Hanna pulled out of Happy's arms and leaned over him, picking up his t-shirt that was laying on the floor beside the bed. As she started to pull it over her head, Happy stopped her. "Who said I was done with you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The shirt won't stop your dick from getting inside of me… Unless you don't really know what you're doing." She smirked as she laid back down with her head on his chest.

"Oh, you don't think I know what I'm doing?" He flipped them over, pinning her hands above her head.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Nah, you're like a little virgin in here. Everything's all new and strange for you." Hanna watched his eyes grow dark and started laughing even harder.

"We'll see…" Happy rasped out as his mouth found hers, beginning the assault.

* * *

"He needs to get away from that little girl. Hanna and the kid are fucking him up so bad." Clay spoke his mind aloud to Gemma.

Gemma looked at him like he had four heads. "What are you talking about, Clay? He's fine… What? Because he loves her and Veronica, he's fucked up in the head now? He's fine, you even said he did his absolute worst to those racist pricks when you guys went after them."

Clay chuckled. "He's not even meant for that shit, Gem. That man has never loved a woman before, what the hell does he know about being an Old Man?"

"Hell, from the looks of it, he knows a lot more than you do." Gemma rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone, Clay. You say you love Happy and shit, well act like it and leave it the fuck alone." Gemma turned to walk away but he grabbed her, slamming her against the bedroom door.

"What the fuck do you just say to me?" The old man was seething.

"You heard me. You've been acting ridiculous ever since they got back together… You need to get your fucking hands off of me, right now, Clay!" Gemma yelled, trying to push him away.

Before she could do anything else, he backhanded her, sending her to the floor. He picked her up and slammed her against the door again. "You don't know shit!" He hit her again and again until Gemma fell unconscious.

.

.

.

.

Happy was on a run to Modesto with Kozik, Juice and Chibs. Hanna was picking up Veronica from Opie and Donna's house, going grocery shopping then going home and spending the rest of her day with her baby girl until Happy got home. Since it was just a run to Modesto, he and the rest of the guys were expected back home later that night.

Hanna parked the car and got Veronica out of her seat. She set the little girl on the ground and they started to walk toward the entrance of the store, with Key close behind them. Happy demanded she'd have a Son, prospect or patch, with her at all times.

As Hanna grabbed a shopping cart and strapped Hanna into the seat of the cart, they started the grocery shopping in the vegetable and produce area. Hanna and Veronica were making faces at each other when she accidently ran into someone else's cart. She immediately looked up at the person she hit and started apologizing, while Key came up behind her, instantly in protection mode.

"I'm so sorry, I just wasn't paying attention." Hanna tried to make nice, the man was just looking at the carts. When he finally looked up at Hanna, she gasped. "Oh my god, Drew?"

The brunette started to smile, "Holy shit, Hanna! Is that really you? You look great!" He moved toward Hanna, but Key stood between them. Drew gave him a questionable look before looking around Key to look at Hanna.

Hanna moved her attention away the scene right in front of her to focus on Veronica. Key stood his ground while Drew turned his attention to the two year old as well. "Tell me you don't have a kid now!"

Hanna smiled at Veronica before nodding her head at Drew. "Yeah, she's two years old… How have you been?" Hanna finally looked up to meet Drew's confused gaze.

"That's crazy, are you married too?" He looked back at Key, smirking. "I see your brother still has the club watching you."

Hanna laughed. "No, I'm not. And actually, he's here because my boyfriend insists I have protection… What's it to ya?" She pointed to Key, dropping her hand once she finished her sentence.

Drew threw his hands up defensively, "Whoa, whoa… calm down. It was a joke. Who's the boyfriend?"

Hanna smirked again, looking between Key and Drew. "Right… Happy Lowman."

"Daddy! Daddy!" The two year old little girl shouted, bouncing in the shopping cart. Hanna turned to see Happy, Kozik, and Juice walking toward them. The smirk on Hanna's face turned into a smile when her man got closer to her.

He pressed his lips to hers before reaching around her to pick up Veronica. "Hey, you… What are you doing?" He gave Hanna a confused look.

"What are you guys doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until later this evening." She put her hand on Happy's lower back.

"Business meeting got cut early… Who's this?" Juice put himself into the conversation.

Hanna moved around Happy who was having his own conversation with his daughter. Hanna hugged Juice and then hugged Kozik. Before she could pull away, he whispered, "Business got interrupted. We were shot at, he's got his ass on his shoulders and he's ready to go home." Hanna nodded her head and pulled away. Looking back at Happy, she rolled her eyes.

"Drew Michaels. I went to school with Hanna, all through high school and college. You are?" The brunette stepped around the still protective Key who was now facing the rest of the group.

Happy smirked. He'd heard about the brunette, Hanna was very expressive drunk when he got her loose so she told all her dirty secrets. It didn't make him any less worried about the impact Drew could have on Hanna considering the impact he put on the blonde beauty through their time of dating though.

* * *

Hanna fixed the guys some food before putting Veronica down for her nap. The guys ate and then made Key clean the dishes. Happy was sitting on the couch with his brothers, a beer in one hand while the other held a cigarette between his fingers. They were talking and watching _LA Ink_. Happy watched Hanna quietly move through the living room, picking up Veronica's toys. He watched her move closer to him and grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her toward him.

"Why don't you take a fuckin' break and come relax with me?" He looked up at her, dark eyes on display.

Hanna shook her head. "No, I need to get the house clean… I'm fine, I promise." She pulled her wrist out of his tight grip and continued down a hall leading to two rooms: one that they turned into a play room for Veronica and the other was another guest room, with an in suite bathroom. She dropped the toys into their rightful places in the play room.

She turned around to leave the room when she ran into a brick wall of a man; her man. She stepped back and just looked at him. "What is it, Hap? What's bothering you?"

He grabbed her by her hips and jerked her toward him. "I told you to take a damn break so take a damn break…"

"I'm going to finish cleaning the house then go take a hot bath." Hanna spoke softly, aiming not to let anyone in the living room hear them.

He growled, "No… go take that fuckin' bath… The prospect can finish up." He kissed her roughly, fiercely, like it would be their last kiss. "I'm gonna tell the guys to listen out for Veronica and then I'm gonna join you. Now go." He pushed her out of the door, slapping her on her ass.

She turned and looked at him, holding her now stinging ass. "That's gonna leave a fucking mark, asshole!"

"Keep ignoring my fuckin' orders and it'll be a lot worse." He smirked at her, following her out of the room.

* * *

"I saw Hanna today at the store… She looks so goddamn good! Time didn't change her one bit. Except for her tits, they're so fuckin huge now and her ass… Good god, her ass is fucking perfect!" Drew told his best friend, his roommate.

The blonde laughed. "You gonna try to get with her again?"

Drew nodded his head. "Oh hell yeah… that girl is too fuckin' fine to be passing opportunities up on…" He sat down on his couch. "She's got a fuckin' boyfriend but that fucker doesn't stand a chance. Just one look and I'll have her on her knees so damn fast, Will, you just don't understand, man."

Will laughed again. "You better hope she's still the same, man… You did say she had a kid now. Maybe she changed, maybe she's different. Ya know? Don't forget that shit dude." He sat down on the couch beside Drew, grabbing the Xbox controller off the coffee table.

Drew shook his head. "Like I said, have her on her knees so damn fast." He laughed as he grabbed the second Xbox controller.

* * *

**AN: Well here's another one for you lovely readers :)**

**Let me know what's going through ya mind about this new chapter, ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: This Is No Magic Show

Gemma pulled herself off the bathroom floor, slowly but surely. She checked herself in the mirror and groaned. _Oh my god, that stupid son of a fuckin' bitch_.

She quickly grabbed her purse, cell phone and an extra gun. Putting the gun in her purse, she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing her keys and walking out the door as slow as possible.

She arrived at Hanna and Happy's house in record time; normally it would've taken her 20 minutes to get there, whereas it took her 10 minutes to get there tonight. She looked around as she stepped out of the escalade, she noticed a red F150 sitting two hours down. At first, she completely missed the person sitting in the truck until now. She pretended not to see him as she walked to the front door.

Knocking on the door a few times didn't quit do the trick to get one of the owners to open to door, so she began ringing the doorbell. It then dawned on her that it was well after midnight and there was a slight chance that the couple was asleep. She groaned and decided that calling their phones might work.

Gemma was beyond desperate… She needed to talk to them soon. Before she could press the call button, the door swung open and a very angry, annoyed man stood in the door way with a gun pointed at her head.

"Shit, Hap… It's me. It's just me!" Gemma threw her hands up in defense, closing the phone.

Happy lowered the glock and cocked his head to the side. "What the hell are you doing here, Gemma? It's past 2 in the fuckin' morning. What the fuck happened to you?" Happy was not the most subtle person and he was definitely one to point out something out of place.

Gemma nodded her head, walking past the man. "I know, I know. I have to talk to you and Hanna. It has to do with what happened to me. Where is she?"

Happy grunted, turned to face the Queen and closed the front door. "I'm not waking her up, she finally got to sleep. She's been having a shitty few days with Veronica; you can talk to us in the morning."

Gemma shook her head. "I'm sorry, baby but this can't wait. It has to be done now before anything else bad happens."

Hap grunted again before walking up the stairs to his bedroom. "Stay there, Gem." He mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

Gemma waited for the couple to appear in the room for a good five minutes before getting up to go see what was taking so long. As she got up to walk to the stairs, she saw the blonde beauty walk down the stairs, with Happy close behind.

"What is it, Gemma? What's the problem now?" Hanna asked, running her hands through her hair.

Gemma frowned. "It's Clay… he's going to try to separate you two or something. He was talking crazy earlier this morning and when I said something, he did all this to me." She waved a finger into of her face. "He thinks he's losing his Killer because of you." Gemma spoke softly, pointing to Hanna.

"What the fuck? What? He gonna try to kill me or something?" Hanna looked between Gemma and Happy.

Happy walked closer to Gemma. "No, that's not going to happen…" Happy looked back at Hanna before speaking again. "You need to talk to Jax about all this shit with Clay hurting you, so go do that. Do you know where Clay is now?"

Gemma shook her head. "Jax will kill him if he knows that he hit me… So don't say anything. I'll just say I was attacked at home while everyone was out and busy."

"He won't believe that, Gemma, you know he won't. He's been looking for a reason to kill Clay for years now, apart from him running the club right into the ground." Hanna spoke softly, almost not wanting Happy to hear her talk.

"Oh… there's something else. Neither of you would happen to know if any of your neighbors own an F150, do you?" She looked between Happy and Hanna.

They both shook their heads but Happy was the first to respond. "No, no one on this street does. I checked out everyone before I got the house. Me, Koz, and Tig did… With Juice's help, of course."

Hanna looked at her old man with shock. "You guys are so fucking crazy…" She looked back at Gemma after Happy pulled her to him. "Why? What's up?"

Gemma bowed her head, "Shit…" She mumbled. "Someone's watching your house then. There was a man sitting in a red truck two houses down, watching the house."

Happy pushed Hanna away from him and pulled his gun out of his waistband, "Why the fuck didn't you say something before?"

Hanna immediately turned to face him and grabbed his arm. "Stop… Don't do anything yet!" She pulled the Killer toward her and pulled him to her level. "You cannot go out there guns blazing, Hap, just calm down."

"I gotta know who it is at least." He whispered, putting the safety back on. "Can't keep having you and Veronica in danger…"

"Get one of the guys to follow him. No bikes, in a cage. If the guy leaves, have a patch follow him." Gemma offered, not really sure what to say.

Hanna nodded her head in agreement. "That's a good idea. If he's still there in the morning when you go to the shop, see if he follows. If he does, then you're what the fucker wants. I'll leave after that, if he follows me then whichever Son that's following him will also be with me so nothing bad can happen. Sons can be everywhere, ready to go if something bad happens."

Gemma stepped closer to the couple. "What about baby girl? You can't honestly believe that it'd be a good idea for her to be with you on this half-ass plan?"

Hanna and Happy stared at each other for a minute as if they were carrying on a conversation. He was the first to say something, his voice heavily raspy. "She'll stay here with Kozik… He's here tonight, so I'll just tell him to stay with her and we'll find out who this creepy ass motherfucker is after." He looked at Hanna and pulled her a little closer to him. "Keep that fuckin' gun on you at all times, I don't give a fuck about anything else. The gun needs to be loaded and ready to go if that fucker makes a move… I'm not playing."

After they woke up Kozik and went over the game plan, Hanna led Gemma to the door so she could go to Jax's house. She looked around outside to see if the F150 was still there and it in fact was. She tried to look closer to see if she saw anyone sitting in the truck but couldn't tell.

Hanna waited for Gemma to drive away before she closed the door and locked it. She started to walk toward the kitchen where Happy and Kozik were but she heard them talking so she stopped to listen to them.

"This is not a good idea, man… She's going to get hurt…" The familiar raspy voice spoke.

"Then tell her she shouldn't go. I know she's a little fucking fire cracker man but you're right… she shouldn't get involved, if she'd just let us handle it, shit will be ok." Kozik clearly didn't want the blonde beauty anyone near this issue. "Hell, we shouldn't have sent her into that damn cigar shop, especially with Small Fry with her."

"I know man, trust me… But she's so fuckin' hardheaded… She wants to help any way she can. I mean, I appreciate it all but I don't have time to be losing her."

Kozik laughed. "Dude, grow a pair. Just fuckin' admit that you love her… Why do you act like it's a bad thing? She's fuckin' great, beautiful as hell too… I know you never wanted all this shit but when she walked into your life, you changed so much. You may still be the Killer but she made you soft and shit. That's not always a bad thing but come on, brotha… Just say it."

"Fuck you… I know what I've got. I don't act like it's a bad thing; I just don't see the fuckin' purpose of saying anything if your cocky ass already thinks you know everything." Happy smirked, looking around the kitchen. "Why'd she come back with me? Why'd she come back to me?"

Kozik shrugged his shoulders. "Love makes you do stupid shit?" he laughed when Happy started glaring at him. "I don't know, man. I guess she missed you too much and wants you to man the fuck up. She loves you man, and she always will… Just don't fuckin' do some stupid shit like again.

Hanna watched the two men sip on their beer and smoke a few cigarettes so she decided to go upset and go back to sleep. Thinking about how different things truly were now that they'd grown up, had a child together and she came back to Charming.

* * *

**AN: Short Chapter, I know :| .**

**Had to get this ball rolling before anything else happened so here it goes. Let me know what ya think about this new chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Cross An Outlaw

**AN/WARNING: I'm trying something new with this chapter.**

* * *

Hanna pulled into the lot, looking for one person: Jax. He had called her early that morning to talk to her about the whole Gemma-Clay fiasco and Hanna was all ears. She got Veronica out of the car and moved toward the garage. Upon hearing the familiar roar of motorcycles, she stopped and turned toward the gate to see who rode into the lot.

Seeing Happy, Juice, Lee and Donut pull into the lot, the blonde beauty froze. Tightening her grip on Veronica, Hanna pulled the two year old closer to her. "Come here, baby." She whispered to the little girl as the four men parked their motorcycles and they all put the helmets on different areas of the bikes.

Happy stalked over to her, an annoyed look on his face. Having found out that the red F150 was following her, the day only spiraled out of control. Hanna originally planned to go with Donna to her doctor's appointment then get some work done at the shop but that all went down the drain when the mysterious truck began his pursuit on her.

Happy picked Veronica up, holding her close to him. His tension loosened at the sound of her laughter as he started to poke her sides and tickle her. His eyes finally met Hanna's and upon seeing the dark, lust-filled onyx eyes, she knew she had to get him off one particular idea and get him to talk to her. She needed answers just as much as anyone else. Happy put Veronica back on the ground and she darted toward Juice. Happy turned around to watch her run away and he simply shook his head.

"Talk to me… what happened?" Happy turned around and was met with deep, ocean blue eyes and he couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers quickly. They pulled away from each other and she tried to push him away. "Tell me, Hap… Please!"

When he didn't move the second time she pushed him, he smirked down at her. "You're not going to move me, baby… Give it a rest. Nothing happened… we followed him to some apartment… He knew we were following him too… He didn't even get out of the truck. Juice got a few pictures of a guy that came out to the truck a few times though."

"Who is it? Let me see the pictures…" Hanna perked up, hoping to get a lead.

Happy shook his head. "I wish you'd stay the fuck out of this… This is club shit, none of your goddamn concern."

"None of my concern? Hap, he's watching our house for me, he's following me around… This has everything to do with me and I have a right to be curious. No, I have a right to know who the creep is. What if I can help, Hap? What if I know the guy in the pictures and could help identify them? We can't just let this opportunity go." Hanna poked Happy's chest, trying once again to move him but failed.

"Let me fuckin' worry about this, Hanna. Just worry about my goddamn daughter, alright?" Happy grunted before walking off toward the clubhouse.

Hanna watched the Killer walk away and she groaned. Damn them, they couldn't get along to save their lives.

* * *

***Hanna's POV***

I stood against my car and listened to Veronica talk endlessly about nothing, I don't know who was listening but I guess someone had to. She was slowly becoming less and less quiet as the days dragged on. She's not so much like her daddy as I thought. I pushed myself off the SUV and walked around it toward the picnic table. I saw Juice playing with Veronica and I just smiled, it was too cute of a moment.

Juice looked up at me with a smile as big as the country before turning his attention back to my baby girl and he started playing with her again. He was chasing her around the boxing ring and picnic tables as I slipped into the clubhouse.

I walked past Tig and Chibs arguing over a pool game and Opie was sitting at the bar with Donut, they were drinking and both of them watched me walk toward the dorm rooms. I walked toward Hap's old dorm room and that's when I heard the noises of glass breaking and things hitting the walls. I was jerked around and came face to face with my big brother.

"Leave him alone for awhile… He's just letting some anger out. I don't want you to get hurt, Hanna." He whispered to me, concern in his bright blue eyes

I shook my head, trying to pull out of his grip. "It's ok, Ope… I'll be fine, I promise. I know what I'm walking into." After I said that, Opie let go of my arm and I turned around to walk toward the room when the noises stopped. Right as I opened the door, the crashing into the wall began again. I slowly opened the door to broken glass, broken picture frames, and the bed was a complete mess. The broken items were scattering the floor. I closed the door as silently as I could.

I watched Happy punch the wall a few times before I walked up to him. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from whatever he currently breaking. When our eyes met, I could just feel the anger floating through the room. I held onto both of his wrists as best I could but he was just stronger, ultimately pulling his wrists from my grip.

***Happy's POV* **

After I got into the clubhouse, I walked up to the bar to grab a bottle of Jack and go to my old room. I missed living here. Don't get me wrong, I love Hanna but goddamn, she drives me up the fucking wall.

I still couldn't understand why the fuck she was being followed. I guess the why doesn't matter, more like who the fuck is following her around town. That damn crazy ass blonde was right… If she recognized the shithead from those pictures, it could really fuckin' help us but I don't want her involved… If she gets involved, things could really get fucked up.

I set the bottle on the desk against wall and picked up a picture of my old lady. Goddamn it she was so fuckin' beautiful. That damn smile, it fuckin' kills me. Why is she with me? She deserves so much more than this shit. This life ain't for her and she knows it. I don't give damn what she says, she knows she should've stayed away from this life a long time ago.

She could be with some fuckin' yuppie, workin' a 9-5 job with a bunch of kids. She could be safe and happy and wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Just picturing her with another fuckin' man started eating at me, picturing her with some other man's kids was killing me. That's my old lady, my girlfriend, Hanna is mine. No one else's. She's the mother of my kids, rather we have more kids or not… she is the only woman I want to have my kids.

Goddamn, she's got me wanting kids, wanting a future… Goddamn it, this shit isn't me….

I threw the bottle of Jack of the wall by the dorm room door, beginning my rampage. I threw pictures and shot glasses. I flipped the mattresses on the bed and started punching the walls when I felt a hand pulling at me, on my arm. I turned to face the owner of the tiny hand and came face to face with the damn woman in question. She tried to put a vice grip on my wrists and it was cute and shit but it just wasn't working.

"Get the fuck out of here…" I was so damn annoyed, I honestly didn't know what else to do or say to her. Somehow we'd end up in the fuckin' bed and that wasn't going to solve shit between us.

She shook her head and pushed at my chest, I know she was trying to push me to sit down on the destroyed bed but I wasn't budging. "What's your problem, Hap? Talk to me…"

I tried my hardest to avoid them damn blue eyes, those were the fuckin' things that sucked me in every time. I couldn't let it happen this time, we were gonna fix this shit once and for all. "What the fuck is going on with you? Ever since you came back, you've been in permanent bad mood."

She shrugged her fuckin' shoulders, I hated when she did that shit. I shook my head at her and crossed my arms. She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling him down to be eye level with her. "I'm tired of us fighting like we're a bunch of fuckin' teenagers, I'm tired of the constant threats and creeps watching me and my family, and I'm tired of your daughter's little tantrums every time I say no."

I smirked at her. "Then don't say no to her…" I moved to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "You think I enjoy fighting with you and arguing with you all the goddamn time?"

Hanna pressed a kiss to my jaw before shaking her head. "She's not going to get everything she wants and don't go give her whatever she wants either. Just because you finally found the person who you can't their feelings no matter what doesn't mean you give them whatever they want. I know you don't enjoy it, baby… I can see that." Our lips met for a brief minute before she pulled away from me and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked her but she shook her head.

She unwound her legs from my waist and slid down to the floor. "Do you ever think about San Fran? About when we first got together?"

I nodded my head, feeling a little confused about where this was coming from. "Sometimes… I always find myself wondering what would've happened if you stayed with me instead of being with Jax." I watched her pull her hair into a pony tail and run her fingers through the curls. Damn I loved her long hair. "Can't change shit though so let's just worry about now. Ok?"

She nodded her head at me and smiled. "Go talk to the guys about the creep, I'm going to get Veronica and we'll wait for you."

Hanna moved to walk away from me but I grabbed her arm, jerking her back to me. "Tell one of the prospects to clean this shit up before you get Veronica." I kissed her neck a few times. "And tell the skinny little prospect with the blonde hair to follow you home." She gave me a confused look. "Go ahead and go home. Church may take a while." I pulled her even closer to me and started kissing her neck again. "I'll call you later."

She nodded her head, leaning her head to side to give me more access to her neck. I bit her in a few places, aiming to leave a mark and I heard her hiss. I smirked and bit her again. She hit me on my back and I pulled away, pushing her against the dresser drawers. I kept her in place by her hips. "You got something to say?"

She laughed and tried to push me away. "Yes… quit fuckin' marking me up… everyone knows I'm yours, you don't need to brand me with bite marks. It's rather unclassy, ya know." She smirked at me, knowing damn well she left her own damn marks all over my body.

"You're one the fuckin' talk, little girl." I raised an eyebrow at her.

She started laughing as my hands found her hips again to keep her in place. "I have no idea what you're talking about… I'm going to find Phil and Key; I'll see you at home. Love you." She stood on her toes and kissed me, effectively pulling herself out of grip and walked out of the room.

* * *

**AN: So I've been wanted to try writing in first-person for a while but I didn't know how good it'd be so I finally just did it. Let me know what ya think. let me know which format of the story you like more... **

**The next chapter will address Hanna's new stalker/creeper so get ready for that cute little rollercoaster ;) **

**I also have a question for all you wonderful readers... If I wrote a few one-shots for An Outlaw's Love, whether it be when Hanna & Happy were in SF together or when they first met when she was a teenager or some with Hanna, Opie & Jax... would you guys enjoy that? **

**Let me know because I've been thinking about writing up a few to give you guys a new insight on the characters for the story :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts & favorites... They honestly mean so much to me! I get so excited when I see that someone new reviewed/alerted/favorited the story :)**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Not Ready To Lose This

The guys had been in Lodi talking to Henry Lin about a new business arrangement all day while Gemma and Hanna worked in the TM office; Veronica was simply making a mess of the office with Ellie. Donna had been sick for the past couple of days so Hanna agreed to take Ellie just in case Donna wasn't just experiencing morning sickness.

Donna spent most of the day in the Opie's old dorm room, sleeping off her bad feelings but she was worried about the guys and their safety.

.

.

.

.

Gemma and Hanna were sitting in the office, watching Veronica and Ellie play with some dolls when they heard the distinct roar of motorcycles roll into the lot. Hanna slowly stood up but stopped moving toward the office door that led outside when she saw Veronica jump up and run outside.

Who Veronica was running to was beyond Hanna. Veronica loved all the guys, even though Happy and Juice were her favorites. Hanna started moving toward the door again when she heard her old man groan and yell, "No kid!" then her daughter's cry. Hanna ran outside to see her daughter running toward her with tears streaming down her face and an angry Happy storming off toward the clubhouse.

Hanna grabbed Veronica and held her close to her. "What is it, baby? What happened?"

Veronica didn't respond, just wrapped her tiny arms around Hanna's neck and continued to cry. Once Hanna got Veronica to calm down, she handed Veronica off to Juice and started to swarm the clubhouse looking for the asshole that made her little baby cry. Hanna didn't care who Happy thought he was, he wasn't gonna take his anger out of Veronica… the one person who definitely didn't deserve his wrath.

Hanna started to walk down the hall toward Happy's dorm room when Kozik stepped in front of her, blocking her from moving forward. "Move Koz…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now!"

"You need to let him cool off… He's been shot at and just needs to chill out by himself, he doesn't need you yelling at him about Small Fry, he feels shitty enough, ok?" He whispered to her, hoping she'd back down.

"No, now move, Kozik." She spoke softly, moving around the defeated blonde and walked to her desired destination. Slowly opening the door, she spotted Happy zipping his jeans back up. His head snapped to the door and saw his blonde beauty glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want, Hanna?" He growled, not giving a damn about who was currently standing in his room. Old lady or not, he wasn't in the mood for her bitching.

"You take your psychotic ass outside and apologize to Veronica, right now!" She briefly pointed over her shoulder before crossing her arms again.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, bitch?" Happy moved toward Hanna as fast as he could, pinning her to the wall.

Hanna pushed on his chest, making him stumble backwards a few feet. "I'm talking to you, you stupid son of a bitch! You're not gonna treat us like shit because you got yourself in trouble… You're damn sure not gonna treat her like shit because you some piece of shit asshole. Get real, dickhead! Find another fuckin' bed to sleep in until you locate your fuckin' balls and conjure up an apology for your two year old little girl." Hanna pushed him against before storming out of the room and out of the clubhouse.

Hanna knew Gemma had taken Veronica and Ellie back to her house when she noticed the black escalade was no longer in the parking lot. So Hanna got in her car and left the lot, ignoring her old man screaming at her to come back.

As Hanna pulled onto Main Street, her car was instantly struck by another. The Lexus flipped three times before landing and the mystery car sped off out of sight. Before the car could even begin it's second tumble across the road, Hanna's world went black.

.

.

.

.

Running outside to stop Hanna from leaving, more so they could finish their fight and move right on to making up, Happy watched her speed out of the lot. He stood by the picnic table clenching and unclenching his fists.

Kozik slowly placed a hand on Hap's shoulder but immediately jumped backwards upon seeing Happy jerk around, drawing his fist back, ready to hit whoever had their hand on him.

"Chill man chill… it's just me!" Kozik yelled, throwing his hands out in front of him. "What the fuck is going on with you two?"

Happy pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jean pockets and pulled out a cigarette. Immediately putting it in between his full lips, he lit it. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't fuckin know… I'm just so tired of fuckin' fighting with her. Why the fuck can't we just be normal? What the fuck is wrong with-?"

Happy was interrupted by the loud crashing noises coming from outside the lot. Curiosity was killing the cat and he took off running toward the gate, tossing his cigarette off somewhere. Part of him was so damn scared it was her. He heard the loud stomping of boots behind him but he didn't bother to look back, knowing Kozik was right behind him.

Happy got outside the gate and saw the Lexus sitting upside down; he took off for that damn car. Upon reaching the car and trying to locate her to see if she was conscious or not, Happy started to pull the door open when he looked up to see Kozik on the phone with someone.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN? GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET HER OUT!" Happy yelled at the blonde man.

"Right in front of Teller-Morrow Auto Shop! You gotta get here quick man!" Kozik yelled into the phone before tossing it to the ground and ran for the passenger side of the car. "Hang on, brotha… this side is open!" Kozik pulled the door open quickly and got down on his stomach to crawl in.

"Let me in there, I gotta get her out!" Happy yelled, now lying on the ground beside Koz.

When Koz didn't respond, Happy stood up and moved back to the driver's side of the car. He tried pulling the door open again but it wouldn't budge. About the time that he stopped pulling on the door handle, Juice, Jax, Tig, and Bobby were standing around the upside down Lexus trying to find ways to help.

Sirens blared through the air as the six men were prying the car apart as best they could to try to help get Hanna out of it safely.

A paramedic started yelling at the Sons to move and let them do their job, forcing him to get punched in the face by Happy. "Hey! Hey, Hap… Stop man! He's trying to help her, calm down brotha!" Jax yelled at Happy.

The paramedics pulled Hanna out of the car and strapped her to a gurney, loading her into the ambulance. The Sons all ran back to the lot and hopped on their bikes to rush to the St. Thomas. Nothing mattered than making sure the blonde beauty was ok.

They got to St. Thomas and all ran for the stairs. Waiting for an elevator was not in the cards. The men knew there wouldn't be much of an answer for them on Hanna's health but it made them feel better all being there. Jax called Gemma who rushed to the hospital leaving the girls with the new nanny she hired, Maria. While Jax called Gemma, Juice called Opie and Donna. Tig called Chibs and told him to watch the prospects. No one had heard from Clay but that was probably for the best considering once Jax got his hands on him, he would definitely kill him for even thinking about putting his hands on Jax's mother.

Happy sat in the corner of the waiting room with his head in his hands. He felt someone sit down beside him and he looked up briefly to see Juice sitting beside him with a sad look on his face.

"Look man, I don't know what the fuck's going to happen or what happened back at the clubhouse but you gotta set shit straight with her. When she comes back, you gotta fix shit with her once and for all. You guys love each other way too much to be fighting like that all the time. Fix shit and move on with your lives… If anything this should be a wakeup call for us all…" Juice patted Hap on the back and stood up, walking away.

The doctor came out of the corridors and walked straight for the Sons, Gemma and Donna. "Who's the immediate family of Ms. Winston?"

"I'm her brother. What's going on?" Opie called out, his arm snaking around Donna's waist.

Happy jumped up and walked straight toward the doctor. "I'm her fuckin' Old Man, you talk to me first, Doc."

The doctor shook his head. "Unless you two are married, then I'm afraid your relationship status comes after immediate family of siblings. I'm sorry, sir."

Opie stepped toward the doctor. "Talk to us both, then. He's not gonna allow being second to the information. He deserves to know right now too. So out with it." Opie looked at Happy and nodded his head. Happy returned the nod and crossed his arms.

"I prefer to talk to you both in private if that's at all possible." The two Sons nodded their heads and the doctor led them to a private office. He pointed to the seats for Opie and Happy to sit down but neither moved, just standing against the door, waiting for the information the doctor seemed to be purposely withholding.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I knoooow. I'm not giving you guys much but I promise the next one will be long and wonderful and filled with a lot of information. Mystery Car will be discovered, Hanna's condition will be revealed, and if you're really lucky... I may even include some of my own information I've been withholding from you wonderfully amazing readers ;) **

**Just know that I love all you wonderful readers so much and you guys make my day every time you alert the story or review it. Reviews are what really motivate me because it lets me know how you guys feel about the update, whether it was really liked or not so let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14: Jaded & Contrite

Both Sons stood against the door waiting for the doctor to give them to news on Hanna's condition. It'd been about two hours and Hanna still hadn't woken up so at this point, they were getting a little concerned.

"Well first off, I just want to let you guys know that she will be ok. She has a broken arm and plenty of bruises. She's very lucky; she should wake up very soon and when she does, we can all sit down and take about what was discovered when we were working on her arm. For the most part, she's ok." The doctor stood up from his seat and walking closer to the men to shake their hands.

"What'd you discover? Go ahead and tell us now." Opie was the first speak, Happy was too busy glaring at the doctor to say anything else.

"Well… Sir, um…" The doctor exchanged glances with Happy who was now sporting a new look of confusion. "Ms. Winston is pregnant."

Happy's eyes went wide and he started shaking his head. "Oh hell no… No! She's not fuckin' pregnant, hell no!"

The doctor started to nod his head when his beeper started going off. He looked down at it before looking at the men standing in front of him. He gave them a smile and pointed toward the door. "Why don't we go see how Ms. Winston is doing?"

* * *

Gemma was holding a sleeping Ellie while Veronica trotted beside her, the little girl's dark eyes looking around then. Gemma smirked down at the little girl, it must be something in the Lowman blood to check the surroundings of an area. They reached the waiting room and Veronica ran off to jump into the awaiting arms of the intel officer.

Gemma spotted Opie and Happy walking out of a room and she walked off toward them. She handed Ellie to Opie and pulled Happy off to the side.

"What the hell happened? One minute she's going to talk to you and now she's laying in a hospital bed? He'll kill you." Gemma whispered, she wanted all the information.

Happy threw his hands up in defense and started shaking his head. "I didn't fuckin' hit her, Gem. It was a wreck, totaled her fuckin' cage… Where's my kid?" Gemma pointed behind her to see Veronica nuzzling herself into Juice's arms who was now sitting down in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. "What is it with her and Juice?"

"He balances out her extreme need to kill anyone who annoys her?" Gemma smirked at the Killer. "Hell, honey, I don't know… she just loves that man. Better him than anyone else. Juice shows some profound protection for her and her mama. Be lucky, baby. He may be an idiot but he'll kill for your girls… Gotta count for something, right?"

Hap didn't bother answering as he walked toward Juice and held out his hands. "Let me have her." His growl let Juice know to hand over the two year old or lose your life so Juice happily obliged, handing Veronica to Happy.

"NO! No! No Juicey, noooo!" Veronica began to protest, kicking at Happy as she went. Happy walked away from the waiting room and down an empty hallway.

Hap looked around him, once he saw no one in the hall he pulled his sobbing daughter away from his chest and set her down on the ground. She went to run away from him but he grabbed her by her arms and held her firmly in front of him. "What's wrong Veronica?"

"No Daddy!" Her voice was soft, Happy could hear the sadness.

"Why are you mad at me?" He pressed on. Veronica tried to get out of his grip but realizing she wasn't going anywhere, she looked down at the ground. "You're just like your stubborn ass mama."

Happy let go of Veronica's arms and stood back up. They kept their dark eyes trained on each other until Veronica rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around his legs. Happy bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry again.

Hap didn't understand why she was crying so much but he figured she must have felt something was wrong. He didn't understand it but in some ways, he didn't have to understand it. He knew just as well as anyone else that Veronica and Hanna shared a serious connection, one that was just as strong as their mother-daughter connection.

"Hey, stop crying… It's gonna be fine, kid." Happy was no good at this shit but he was going to try. Having both girls mad at him wasn't on his agenda for the day. Hell, having Hanna pissed at him was enough to drive the Killer to do unthinkable things. He held his little girl closer to him.

* * *

Her world started to become light as she woke up, no one was in her room and she was completely confused as to where she was. Last thing she remembered was fighting with Happy and leaving the clubhouse. The door opened and Hanna's head snapped to it, that had better been someone with an explanation, otherwise they could take their ass right back out of her room. She had no time for games, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Happy slowly walked into the room and stood by the bed, looking at her. He went to grab her hand but she moved away from him and looked away from him. "Where's Veronica?"

"She's with Juice. We need to talk." Happy walked to the other side of the bed to sit down in the chair.

Hanna shook her head. "I want to see her, for you to leave me alone and let the doctor know he can come let me know what's going on now."

"No… you're gonna talk to me, then I'll get Veronica. She doesn't need to be seeing you like this but your stubborn ass isn't gonna let that go easy. So talk."

"About what, Happy? About how you're an asshole to everyone- Including your daughter who does absolutely nothing to deserve that? How about we talk about how I'm laying in a fucking hospital bed and I don't fucking know why? No… let's discuss the fact that you're looking at me like the fucking plague."

"I shouldn't have fuckin' yelled at her like that, I just wanted to get a shower and then I'd see her. I didn't want her near me with all the sweat and blood on me. You wanna know why you're laying in a fucking hospital bed? Because you got in a wreck, totaled your little cage; someone purposely hit you when you were pulling out of TM and the cage flipped a few times. Me and Kozik heard the shit and came running out to you. I'm not looking at you like you're the plague, Hanna… I'm finding it very hard to see you so fuckin' broken though. My girl's supposed to be unbreakable and now she's got a broken arm and shit."

"Just get the fuckin' doctor, Hap." Hanna fixed her attention on her arm, broken and in cast. That pissed her off. She watched her old man step outside the room and step back in just as quick as he stepped out.

"Ms. Winston, it's great to see you awake!" The man shook Hanna's hand and picked up her chart to review it again. "Well, let's get started on what's been going on while you were still out…" Doc looked at Happy who nodded his head. "Broken arm—it's not as bad as it seems. Just take the pain medication and you'll be fine. But we have to find something that will be good for you."

"What do you mean 'good for you'? What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I take the medicine you'd normally give a patient?" Hanna tried to sit up a little but the movement made her a little nauseous.

"Well, Ms. Winston… you're about 12 weeks pregnant." Hanna jumped up at the news the doctor just gave her.

"What the hell did you just say? No the hell I'm not… Have you seen me? I don't have time for another one. Hell, one of his kids is enough! You're kidding me… Oh my god… Why?" Hanna held up her hand. "Do not answer that. Just leave, I get the picture… You should be looking for the healthy medication for my arm."

Happy watched the doctor nod his head and disappear. He made sure the doctor was completely out of the room before focusing his attention on his old lady. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't want my fuckin' kids now?" Happy pulled out his wallet and tossed a wad of cash onto the bed. "Here... Have it dealt with. Good luck recovering, Hanna." He left the room, slamming the door as he went.

* * *

"You know she didn't mean anything by it, man… Just go talk to her. You haven't talked to her in two months. You guys need to talk…" Juice took his turn punching the bag.

He stopped when he saw Hap looking at him. "Why didn't she get rid of the baby? Why'd she keep it?"

"Why are you asking about it?" Juice watched confusion flush over Happy. "You're asking because you love her. She kept the baby because she loves you." Juice was tired of playing the mediator between the couple with this particular fight. "Everyone is meant for someone, you're made for her… She's made for you."

Happy nodded his head, finally understanding where Juice was going with his new speech. "She'll be here soon, dropping off Roni." Happy started to take the tape off his hands. "Let me know when she pulls in." Juice nodded his head, a smile creeping onto his face.

.

.

.

.

Happy watched his old lady take his daughter out of the car; he watched Hanna put Roni on the ground and the little girl bolted for Juice. Hap didn't mind that, he minded it when Roni didn't speak to him at all.

Happy saw Hanna wave to Juice and moved to get back in her new cage but he got up quickly, running toward her. He called out her name and watched her turn toward him. Right as Hap got in front of her, Hanna was holding her stomach protectively.

"What is it, Hap?" Her voice was raspy and he could tell she was sick.

He rubbed his hand over his bald scalp. "I miss you…" He stepped forward, only for Hanna to take a few steps back.

Hanna looked away from the man in front of her and whispered, "I need to go, I'll be-."

"Go where? Where you gotta go that you can't talk to me?" Hap walked closer to the blonde beauty. He looked back at Juice who was carrying Roni in the TM office before setting his gaze back on Hanna.

"I've got a doctor's appointment then I'm going to set up the nursery for the baby. Is that ok with you?" Hanna pushed on his chest. Right as she was about to continue her rant to him, a white Prius pulled into the lot, parking beside her car. A bleach blonde bitch got out of the car, once the girl noticed Hap and Hanna standing there, the girl squealed.

"Oh my god, hey Hap!" The girl latched onto Hap for a second before he pushed her away. The girl looked at Hanna and started laughing. "You know he doesn't even like kids, right?"

Hanna stepped toward the blonde, grabbing her by her throat and slamming her into the Prius. The girl started screaming, but immediately stopped when Hanna slammed the girl into the car again. "Shut the fuck up and listen good, bitch… You see him? Yeah? Good, don't fuckin' look at him again or I will break your scrawny ass neck. You see his daughter over there with Juice? Good, don't fuckin' go look at her either, bitch." Hanna let go of the girl and turned back toward Happy.

She took note of the proud smile he was wearing and she rolled her eyes. "I'll be back to get her later…" Hanna got in the black escalade and drove out the lot, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The Killer was pissed that he hadn't heard from Hanna yet; that was his baby too… he deserved to know what she was having too. Instead Gemma called him, informing him of the baby's gender. Earning a grunt from the Killer and a laugh from the Queen…

Happy, Kozik, Juice, Tig, and Chibs continued to paint the room and set up the nursery, while Veronica was with the babysitter, Maria, downstairs in the playroom. The only good thing about Gemma being with Hanna today was that Gemma was one manipulative bitch and she could easily distract Hanna long enough for the men to set up the nursery for Hanna so she didn't have to do it by herself. Jax, Opie, Bobby and a prospect, Nico were out on a run while the other two prospects, Key and Felix were at the clubhouse getting it ready for a party. No one had heard from Clay since he beat up Gemma, started a fight with Jax; ultimately landing Jax with the President's patch since the club voted on kicking him out for the shit he'd done. New positions were up in the air about who was what with the club now but Jax was hoping to sort that out tonight before the party.

The only Sons Hanna had talked to on a daily basis were Juice, Jax and Opie. That was normal though… Opie being her brother, Jax being her best friend and Juice being her daughter's favorite Son.

The men spent about three hours getting set up in the nursery and Hap swore he hated the colors more than anything now. Mint green, baby blue and a light pink… The walls were painted the baby blue color while the other colors accented the room greatly.

The men all walked downstairs, grabbing beers out of the refrigerator and sitting down in the living room to watch TV. Maria put Roni down for a nap and she cleaned up the playroom.

"I'm just tired all the time, it's no big deal." Hanna's raspy voice came into ear shot and the men all looked back at the foyer to see the blonde beauty on the phone.

She slowly walked into the living room and noticed the men on her couch. "Hang on, Ben…" Hanna put the phone by her side and looked around the room. "What the hell are you guys doing here and where the hell is Veronica?"

"I live here, if I want to have my brothers over then so be it. She's upstairs taking a nap… how'd the doctor's appointment go?" Happy spoke first, standing up to walk toward her.

Hanna looked around him to look at Juice and she rolled her eyes, turning around, leaving the living room to go upstairs. "Alright, Ben, I'm back. Sorry, the fucking US Army decided to spend some time in my living room… I need to get started on this nursery, I'll text you later. Ok?" With a satisfied response, Hanna hung up the phone and started for the nursery.

Opening the door, she noticed the work that was done. She smiled to herself and walked inside. Looking around the room, she smiled as she ran a hand over the dresser drawers and the crib. He did good, really good.

"What do you think?" The familiar raspy voice startled her, she jumped before turning around to face him.

"It looks amazing, you didn't have to do this." Hanna started to rub her protruding stomach. "Thank you… I love it."

Happy stepped toward her, his hand going on her stomach forcing her hand away. "Little girl, huh?" He started rubbing her stomach and felt a few kicks from the baby.

Hanna her head and smiled. "You're never gonna get a boy, Hap… Sorry." Hanna's hand came down to rest on his.

"I wanna come home." His raspy voice was beginning to grow on the baby in Hanna's stomach as they both noticed she quit kicking as soon as Happy started talking.

Hanna pushed his hand off her stomach. "No one ever kicked you out. You walked out… I seriously need a nap or something. Please watch Veronica… If you guys need to leave then wake me up and let me know." Hanna squeezed Happy's bicep before moving around him to go to her bedroom.

Happy watched her exit the room and followed after her. He quietly stood in the door way of their bedroom and he watched her undress. She tossed her dress in the dirty clothes hamper and put her wedges in their rightful place on her side of the closet. When she walked back into the room, she noticed Happy leaning against the doorjamb, drinking her in with every move she made.

She was in just her bra and panties, protruding stomach on display. Hap smirked at her as he walked into the room, kicking the door shut as he went. He walked over to her and grabbed her hips, pushing her backwards against the wall. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling him down to her. Their lips crashed into each other as he hands found her ass. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, tightly.

.

.

.

.

The men heard the door slam and they all started laughing. "Damn man, she is never going to forgive him…" Tig spoke first.

Juice shook his head. "She will… when she sees the nursery."

"Fuck that… they're probably upstairs fucking right now." Kozik laughed.

Tig shook his head. "Hell nah… we'd hear that. He's probably trying to get in the room now so he can fuck her. You know he ain't had any pussy whatsoever? He hadn't had a damn thing since they been broken up… Unless he's been here all along gettin' it."

"Seriously? You're shittin' me! Damn… poor guy! Hey, do you guys think he told her who hit her that day?"

Juice shook his head again. "Nah, man… He didn't. He knows that'd fuckin' kill her."

"Why would it kill her?" Chibs jumped into the conversation.

Juice smirked. "That was like her first boyfriend and all… First love and shit."

They all sat silently, watching the TV when they started hearing moans and grunts. "Told you guys he was gonna fuck her!" Tig started chuckling and the other men joined in.

"Two months is a long time for no pussy!" Kozik laughed. "We should've expected this shit… Pregnant women are always horny as fuck. She wants some dick just as bad as he wants some pussy!"

"You think she's just settling for any dick?" Juice looked around at the men.

"Why, little brother? You got some ideas? He'll fuckin' kill you, ya know!" Tig turned off the TV.

Juice shook his head. "No dumbass, I'm saying do you guys think that maybe she's just settling for Hap because she's pregnant with his baby and no other guy wants her."

"Pregnant or not, Hanna is a fine piece of ass…Pregnancy is a good thing for her; titties keep getting bigger and bigger and bigger… Fine ass." Kozik smirked.

Juice just shook his head. "She's horny, wants to fuck someone, Hap steps in. But I bet, once she has the baby and shit, they're done for good. Think about it… they put each other through so much shit man."

"Hap won't let her leave… he'll kill anyone that touches what's his… We all know that. She's branded for life, she's his old lady—that's not taken lightly, idiots." Kozik rolled his eyes.

"Who ever thought being with a guy like Hap would be easy? She doesn't just want any dick, she wants his." Tig smirked, sat back on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Happy got out of the bed and pulled his long discarded jeans back on. Pulling his t-shirt on, he looked back at his blonde beauty who was covering up her body. Hap leaned over and pulled the sheet off the bed. He smirked down at her and walked to her.

Hanna grabbed his cut and pulled him closer to her. "I wasn't done with you…" She started kissing his jaw line, working her way to his ear. She bit down on his earlobe and heard him hiss. She then started working her down his neck. "Come back to bed." Her voice was low, filled with lust and need.

Hap pulled away from Hanna and started laughing. "Goddamn girl, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Hanna nodded her head, a scowl forming on her face. "It better have been for you, too." Hap nodded his head.

"I'm gonna go send the guys home, I'll be back." Happy stood upright and walked for the door.

Hanna sat up on the bed, covering her boobs with her hands. "Wait, give me your shirt…" Happy stopped himself from opening the door, pulled his t-shirt off his body and tossed it at her. "Thanks asshole."

.

.

.

.

Happy walked into the silent living to see all the guys sitting around on the floor, playing poker. "You poor little fuckers…" He smirked, holding back a laugh.

"Fuck you man, TV got boring." Kozik grinned. "How's the old lady?"

Hap stopped smirking. "From the looks of your faces, you know just how great my old lady's feeling right now." Happy sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "We'll be at the party a little late… Ya might wanna go see what's going on at the clubhouse since we left some dumbasses in charge."

The men finished their round of poker and left while Happy locked up his house and went upstairs to tend to his very needy, very horny old lady.

* * *

**AN: Ok here it is, lovers... What'd ya think?**

**Oh I have a one-shot written and have been debating on posting it or not. Let me know if you wonderful readers are interested in reading it, if so, I'll post it! **


	15. Chapter 15: More Than Meets The Eye

"Hap, it's not that easy… Why don't we just forget about this and go back to sleep?" Hanna's tired voice was barely above a whisper.

Happy grunted and pulled away from his old lady and rolled over, facing away from her. "I'll be glad when you have that fuckin' demon child." Hanna swatted at him and he shrugged. "What? She's a little cock-blockin' shithead."

"Could you not talk about her like that? Jesus… you're a damn mad man." Hanna's hand landed on his hip, trying to pull him toward her. "No one ever said you had to stop the sweet cuddling."

Happy growled. "I wasn't cuddling… I just like feeling your ass on my dick." Hanna slapped his back and he rolled over quickly, pulling her to him. "Quit fuckin' abusing me, ya psycho. I was kidding… but I wasn't fuckin' cuddling."

Hanna smirked. "She's due any day now and I'm so glad. We still haven't picked out a name for her and we need to get on that immediately." Hanna began rubbing tiny circles on Hap's chest. "Maybe Victoria something… I don't know. Care to share your thoughts?" She stopped rubbing circles on him and pulled back.

He shook his head. "Just don't name her some stupid shit and we'll be good. Roni excited for tomorrow?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "She's never had a big blowout SAMCRO party before… SAMTAZ did good enough for the first two but it was something. She seemed to enjoy it all." The blonde beauty pressed a kiss to Hap's forehead.

"Was she around the Sons a lot?" Hap asked, rubbing circles on Hanna's large stomach. Hanna smirked at the man before pulling away from him and turning to face to opposite wall, away from him. "What the hell is that?" He pulled Hanna toward him.

"Nothing, you just sound really jealous and it's cute." Hanna kept the smirk on her face.

"I'm not fuckin' jealous… what the fuck is there to be jealous of?" Hap almost wanted to smack the smug look right off her face but he knew better than hit her again. He wasn't in the mood to lose her again.

When Hanna didn't answer him, Hap sat up and peered over her to see she was asleep. Hell, she needed that and he was not going to be the asshole to disturb her peace. His unborn daughter was a handful and she wasn't even born yet. Hap couldn't imagine it'd be any different if Hanna was pregnant with a boy.

Happy laid back down and moved to be closer to her, his arm wrapping around her waist as his hand rested on her stomach while his left arm came above his and her heads.

* * *

Juice walked through Hanna and Happy's house looking for the blonde beauty. She was supposed to be resting on the couch until everyone got there for the party. He was told to keep an eye on her so he thought it'd be a better idea to listen to the Queen.

He searched the entire first level of the house before moving upstairs. He searched every room until he got to the end of the hall, where Hap and Hanna's room was. He knocked on the door, when no one answered, he slowly opened the door.

He saw a made up bed and a spotless room but no Hanna. He moved to walk further into the room but a hand landed on his shoulder, jerking him backwards.

"Where the fuck you goin'?" A gruff, raspy voice came into the earshot. Juice swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly turned to face the Killer.

"Gemma told me to check on Hanna and I couldn't find her so I'm looking for her." Juice looked back into the bedroom, still seeing no one.

"I'll find her, go help set up some electronic shit." Happy had a scowl on his face and sounded as mad as his voice led on.

Juice moved past Happy and went down the stairs while Happy walked into his bedroom and looked around the room. Finally spotting Hanna standing in their walk-in closet, Happy walked inside the space and ran a hand over his face. "What're you doing, girl?"

Hanna let go of the article of clothing she was holding and turned to face Happy. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed onto her belly. She winced and looked as if she had been punched in the gut. Happy moved to her side quickly, grabbing her before she could fall to her knees.

"What, Hanna? What it is?" Hap watched her grab his hands and the tears formed in her eyes.

She tried to adjust herself to face him. "The baby… she's on her way, Hap. Ow! Fuck, fuck, fuck…. Oh my god!" Hanna began squeezing her old man's hands and shouted out a few colorful choice words. "Oh god… Hap, do something! Oh god!"

Happy picked her in a bridal style and moved out of the room, down the hallway and down the stairs. "Hang on tight, baby." Happy slowly moved down the stairs, taking one step at a time. Juice, Jax, and Kozik came running toward the couple as they made it to the bottom.

"What's going on?!" Jax's concern wasn't surprising, at least not to Happy.

"She's havin' the baby… Move out of the way." Happy walked out the front door toward Gemma's escalade parked in the driveway. "Someone get Gemma!"

"What about Small Fry?" Kozik asked, helping Happy get Hanna secured in the back of the SUV. The men turned around to see Jax running back inside, presuming to get Gemma.

"Juice, get in Hanna's cage and drive Roni to the hospital. Go fuckin' figure the baby would get here on Roni's birthday! Little shit…" Happy's mood went from content to aggravated to nervous all in a matter of ten minutes.

"That's gonna be hell if Hanna does have her on Roni's birthday…. Imagine birthday parties… Oh shit man." Kozik tried to make things ok but with the glare Happy sent his way, Happy was not prepared for the arrival of his second child.

Gemma came rushing out of the house with Chibs, Bobby, Tig, Donna and the kids behind her. While everyone else got on their motorcycles, waiting for Jax. Donna put the kids in her car, and rushed out of the neighborhood to the hospital, following right behind Gemma who had Hanna in her car. Juice waited for his President to come out of the house.

When Jax still hadn't come out of the house after a good ten minutes, Hap went inside his house to find the damn man and his daughter.

He found Jax standing in the doorway of the playroom. Happy walked up to the doorway, spotting Veronica laying on the floor, crying. Happy looked at Jax before moving inside the playroom. Jax shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wouldn't let me pick her up… She's seriously upset about this."

Happy nodded his head and walked further inside the playroom, toward Veronica. He quickly picked her up before she could begin her protesting and held her out in front of him. "What's your problem, little girl?"

The three year old looked away from her father before clenching his shirt in between her little fists. Hap looked down to where her fists were balling up his t-shirt and raised an eyebrow. "I want mommy…"

"Mommy's going to have your baby sister." Hap's simple statement had the little girl's mood completely changed. "You're gonna ride with Juice, ok?"

Veronica's eyes went wide. "On th-the motorcycle?" When Happy shook his head, Veronica unclenched her fists. Hap set her the ground and she quickly grabbed his hand.

* * *

Hanna was laying peacefully in the hospital bed, letting the epidural course through her body to ease her horrible labor pains. She was alone for the moment, Gemma and Donna going outside to the waiting room to talk with the rest of the family.

Another contraction hit right as Happy walked into the room, a grin painting itself on his face as soon as he saw his old lady. "You look like you're feelin' good." He sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her stomach.

A smile crossed Hanna's face as she pulled on his cut to get him closer. "I feel fabulous even though the baby won't fuckin' come out…" Hanna winced as another contraction hit her.

A few minutes passed before Natalie walked in to check on Hanna. She checked her vitals first. "Ok, hun, let's see how much longer ya got." Natalie checked to see how dilated Hanna was. "Almost there, Hanna, almost."

.

.

.

.

Juice, Jax and Kozik sat in the waiting room while Tig and Chibs sat across the room. Bobby and two of the prospects walked in shortly.

"Where's Donna?" Bobby looked directly at Jax.

Jax's brow furrowed and he looked at the prospects who were sitting down beside Chibs. Jax pointed down a hallway where Donna was holding Kenny, her newborn son and Ellie was standing beside her. Across from Donna stood Gemma who was holding Veronica. "Where's Ope and Felix?"

"We'll all talk about this in a little bit… I gotta talk to her first." Bobby moved to start walking down the hall when Jax caught his arm. "Talk to us first then Donna… more than likely, if it's about Ope, she's not gonna accept it from anyone else."

"The run went bad. Ope and Felix got arrested. I called Rosen; he said he'll get back to us in a while. I told him that we'd all be here if he couldn't get a hold of us." Bobby looked around at all his brothers and shook his head. "How's Hanna? She have the baby yet?"

Juice shook his head. "Nope, Hap's in there with her now so I'll go fill him in." Juice started to walk down the hallway. "I'll be back."

Juice went to open the door but Gemma stopped him. "Wouldn't go in there if I were you, baby."

"Sorry, Ma… it's important, club shit." Juice pushed passed Gemma and walked into the room. He froze the right moment he got around the curtain. Seeing Hanna pushing the baby out while Hap is holding her hand, Juice just passed out.

"Fuckin' idiot…" Happy groaned as he moved away from Hanna just get Juice.

"GET HIM THE FUCK - !" Hanna screamed but was interrupted by the cries of her daughter. "Oh god… Hap!"

Happy looked between his old lady and his brother before moving to be beside Natalie, who was holding the baby. "Fuck, she's beautiful…" He watched Natalie wrap a blanket around the baby before she handed the baby to Hap. Happy walked over to Hanna and handed her the baby. He slumped down in the chair beside the bed and ran a hand over his face. "Shit… you ok, baby?"

Hanna nodded her head and smiled, "She is beautiful… You wanna go get Veronica?" Hanna looked up from the newborn and over to Hap who was now asleep. She looked back at the baby in her arms and smirked. "You didn't let me sleep much so in turn, he didn't get much sleep either. Maybe you'll be good so he can sleep now. Whatcha ya say?"

Natalie walked over to the bed and rubbed her thumb over the baby's forehead. "You did good, hun… another beautiful little girl. I can go get everyone if you want." Hanna nodded her head. "Oh and Juice is fine… the nurse gave him some ice for the head and a few advil."

"Great, thanks Nat! I couldn't have done it without you…" Hanna smiled as she pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"Who are you kidding? The real trooper was that man right there. For someone who never wanted an old lady or kids, he sure as hell gets pretty excited over you and his girls." Natalie smiled as Hanna started laughing. "I still don't know what magic you sprinkle in his beer but I don't think there's anyone more perfect for each other."

Hanna stopped laughing, seriousness taking over the room. "Still scared to lose him… who says he won't get bored playing house and leave? Ya know?"

Natalie grabbed Hanna's hand. "He isn't going anywhere, Hanna… you should know that by now. Hell, you took his daughter from him and left him. Did he move on then? Nope… He hunted your ass down. He's yours, hun."

* * *

Happy jolted up, looking around the room. He saw Hanna asleep in her bed, the baby in the plastic crib by the bed and Veronica was sleep in Hanna's arms. He smiled at the sight of his girls in front of him.

Hap stood up and walked over to check on the baby, seeing she too was asleep, he walked out the room. Entering the waiting room to see Juice, Kozik, and Jax sitting there flipping through some magazines, he shook his head. "How long was I out?" He questioned, getting close enough to not have to yell.

The three men looked up at him. "A good two hours, Nat came out of the room about 20 minutes after I got out of the room and told us about the baby then said you were asleep. So Gemma was the only to go in there." Juice spoke up first.

"I was gonna go in there but right as me and Jax started to go in there, Gemma walked out without Small Fry, said everything was fine and you guys were asleep… So everyone went to the clubhouse." Kozik spoke next.

"You didn't get a chance to hear about shit but Ope and Felix got arrested on the run, it went bad by the way." Jax smirked at the man in front of him. "We're supposed to be talking to Rosen tomorrow morning about what's happening and what's gonna happen…" Jax stood up, pulled Hap into a brotherly hug. "Congratulations, brotha… Mom said she's beautiful… Just go be with your family. We'll let ya know if we need ya."

The men all stood up to leave when Hap spotted the prospect and yelled, "What the fuck is he doing here?" Hap watched the three men turn around and he pointed to the prospect.

"Wants to stay, seems like he's taken a liking to your old lady…" Kozik laughed, making the other men start laughing while Happy stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't kick his ass, we like him!"

"Yeah, fuck you, shitheads!" Happy turned around and walked back down the hallway to Hanna's hospital room.

* * *

Waking up again to see Hanna pushing her hospital gown off her shoulders and grabbing their baby to start feeding her made Happy's jeans get tight in a certain area… He stood up and adjusted himself, looking around the room for his first born but not seeing her anywhere had him a little confused.

"She's with Gemma… and yes it's weird that this turns you on." Hanna whispered, her eyes never meeting his.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Hap sat down on the bed beside Hanna and started watching the baby.

"Four weeks, baby… four simple weeks and I'm all yours." Hanna smirked, finally meeting his gaze. "Quit watching, weirdo."

"I can't help it… It's fuckin' interesting." Hap tore his gaze away from his blonde beauty to continue watching the baby. "She's just rubbing it in my face… That little cock-blocking shit."

"Hey, whoa… back off my baby. She's not doing it on purpose… Keep callin' her names and I'm gonna hurt you." Hanna smirked at him as her lips found his in a quick kiss.

"Tell her to back off what's mine then. What do you wanna name her?" Hap rubbed a hand over the baby's dark head of hair.

"You know you have to share with the girls, so hush. I don't know yet… I'm thinking Victoria Jade. What do ya think?"

"I don't have to do a damn thing. They better be lucky I'm this nice." Hap waved a hand over the baby. "Don't ya dare think about calling her Vicky."

"Quit being mean to her, she's only about 6 hours old and you're already being men to her. Knock it off right now…"

"She spent 9 months being mean to me, this is just payback…" Hap smirked down at the little baby as Hanna handed her to him. He watched her adjust her hospital gown and he frowned. "Just because she was done doesn't mean I was." He caught the arm that was about to slap him and he smirked. "Do you know how much cock-blockin' she casted on me? Oh, I'm so paying her back for that."

Hanna started laughing. "Leave her alone, be sweet to her… look at her, trying to apologize and be sweet to you." Hanna pointed down to Victoria who was nuzzling into Happy, a tiny fist clenching onto his coat. "Looks like I'm stuck with another little Daddy's girl."

Hap's eyes caught Hanna's gaze and he started smirking. "That's right, I'm building up a team over here." Hanna laughed again. "Keep giving me all these girls… I told you to give me boys but your stubborn ass never listens."

Happy pressed a kiss to his old lady's forehead before wrapping an arm around her and watched her get comfortable.

* * *

**AN: Baby number 2 is here! - YAAAAYYY! **

**Thanks to the sweet reviewers, i'm glad you're enjoying the story.**


	16. Chapter 16: Let This All Be A Dream

"The shortest sentence Rosen can get him is 5 years, Don… I'll have more information when this shit goes to trial. I know it's taking a lot of time but you have to stay calm. If you need anything, let me know. K?" Jax stood up from the table and pulled Donna into a tight embrace.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about the kids? What about work and money, Jax?" Donna pulled herself out of the hug.

"I'll help you in any way I can, Don. Don't ever hesitate to ask. I gotta go to the clubhouse but a prospect's gonna stay with you guys. Don't fight it, I need you to be protected."

Donna nodded her head, following Jax to the front door. He handed her Kenny and left the house. Donna turned around to face Hanna who was holding three month old Victoria.

"You know I will help you in any way I can… so will Gemma. You know that! Let the club help you, Donna… they're not the enemy."

"It's the club's fault that he's in jail, Hanna… why don't you see that? Soon enough, it'll be you sitting in my place… Hap will get locked up too, then what, Hanna? You're gonna be pissed too, you're gonna be blaming the club too because just like Opie, Happy would die for that stupid ass club before he ratted on them."

"You need to stop, right now… You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you and Ope started dating… hell, I even warned you about the club. I told you long ago that shit could be crazy and things can happen but you chose to stay, you chose to marry my brother and even went as far as to have kids with him. Donna, you are in deep as hell and at this point, there is no one to blame for this… not even yourself." Hanna put Victoria in her car seat and buckled her up. She walked down a hallway and into a room; walking out of the room with Veronica, hand in hand. Hanna picked up the car seat and walked to the front door. She looked back at Donna and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't shut anyone out and don't ever try to blame the club for shit you could've controlled…"

Hanna had said enough. She walked out of the house and got on the road to her house. With everything that had been happening, she wanted her family to be safe.

* * *

Hanna put Roni down for a nap and checked on Victoria one more time before she went downstairs to start cleaning the house. She walked into the kitchen to see Happy getting something out of the fridge.

"Hey, baby… what are you doing here?" She asked, walking closer to the man.

Hap turned around to see his old lady, she was wearing shorts and a tank top. He smirked, setting the beer down on the counter. His hands found her hips and he jerked her toward him. "Missed my old lady, wanted to come see her."

"It's not like you were out of town or anything… You've been at the shooting range." Hanna wrapped her arms around Hap's neck and pulled him closer.

"Where's the girls?" Hap pulled back a little, looking around the kitchen.

Hanna pointed to the ceiling. "Taking a nap… Why?"

"I was just curious… don't need them interrupting shit." Happy pressed a kiss to Hanna's lips before abandoning her to go into the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Hanna followed him out of the kitchen. She watched Happy lock the front door and take off his cut, hanging on one of the hooks that was by the front door. He kicked off his boots and started walking toward her. He backed her into the wall by the entrance to the kitchen, smirking all the while. His hands found her ass and hoisted her up.

He walked them into the kitchen and set her on the counter by the fridge. Picking up his beer, he took a swig before Hanna took it out of his hands and finished it off. She set the beer beside her on the counter and moved to start taking off his jeans. Right as Hanna started to pull his pants down, Roni's soft voice spoke out.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Goddamn it…" Hap whispered, immediately fixing himself and his jeans. Hanna peered over his shoulder to look at her daughter.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked the three year old, hoping to God that it was nothing serious so she could put her back to sleep and finish what her and Hap tried to start.

"I wanna play." Roni's soft voice rang through Hap's ears and it only aggravated him. The one damn afternoon he stopped everything he was doing to go spend some time with his old lady and he gets interrupted by one of his daughters.

"You need to get a nap in, baby… You won't get to go to Grandma Gemma's if you don't." Hanna tried to reason with the girl, hoping it'd work since Roni couldn't stop talking about going to see Gemma since Hanna told her of the plan.

"Ok, Mommy…" Hanna watched the little girl leave the room and trot off toward the staircase.

"Go make sure she goes back to her damn room." Hap moved out of the way so Hanna could get off the counter and follow their daughter. Right as she was about to leave the room, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Is Victoria going to Gem's too?"

Hanna had to laugh at that. "Are you kidding me? Of course not… she just got off my fuckin' tits, Hap. Let some separation take place before we start sending her off too."

Happy groaned and let go of Hanna's arm.

* * *

After Happy and Hanna finished round two of sex, Hap left for the clubhouse. Going on run number 5 in one month and Hanna was fed the fuck up. He'd stay gone for days at a time and that left her alone with their daughters. While one would easily entertain herself, the other was experiencing serious separation anxiety.

Hanna knew he had to do what needed to be done. Money was coming in, the club was losing bodies and Hap was the club's assassin, so to speak. He kept shit together and he had a damn job to do so Hanna had to get over him being gone a lot. She had to remember that just like Donna, she knew what she was getting herself into when she even got involved with a Son. She knew how the club worked; she knew how shit was done. Whether she liked it or not, she, too, was in deep as hell. Having two kids, being inked up and madly in love with Happy Lowman didn't leave many choices for the woman as far as being upset about him being gone a lot went. She could fight him on it and create hell but that'd fuck over a bunch of shit and she didn't want to cause any drama. Hap had enough problems; he didn't need his old lady mad at him for shit he couldn't necessarily control.

Shortly after the girls woke up from their naps, Hanna took Roni over to Gemma's. As Hanna got Roni's overnight bag out of the car, a motorcycle pulled up to the house and arms snaked around her waist, picking her up and swinging her around.

She was finally set down and she turned to see Jax standing in front of her, grinning. "You can't ever be subtle about shit, can ya?" She asked, smiling.

"Nice to see you too, asshole." He tossed at her.

"Yeah, yeah… how come half of ya went to Modesto and the other half went to Indian Hills?" Hanna closed the trunk of her car and set the Vera Bradley overnight bag on the ground.

"Get shit done quicker… we're trying to get out of guns, so we sell these last shipments quicker and then we're done." Jax grabbed the bag off the ground and threw it over his shoulder.

"Makes sense… Do you know when the guys will be back?" Hanna moved to walk to the door on the side of Gemma's house.

"Nah, hopefully early tomorrow though. Missin' Hap already?" He shot her one of his sexy panty-dropping grins.

Hanna laughed and nodded. "Doesn't work on me anymore, babe… sorry. But I do miss him… haven't seen much of him lately… Ever since Ope got locked up. By the damn way, Donna is already losing her fuckin' mind… She's talking about how it's the club's fault and shit. This is gonna be one long ass stint for Ope and he's gonna need her but she's talkin' like she wants to leave or something."

"If I was trying to get that to work, it would… You know it would. But I know, it's tough on her right now. You gotta be there for her, Han. She's feelin' lonely right now, she needs her best friend."

Hanna laughed and shook her head. "You'd think being the old lady of the SAMCRO enforcer-slash- assassin would turn guys off but nope, it is to no affect for them." She grinned again. "Don't write a check your ass can't cash, baby doll. I'm not gonna shut her out if that's what you're thinking… I'll be there for her as long as she gets off her bitch bender and quits bashing the club."

"It's intimidating and almost scary but I can handle myself, darlin'…. You know damn well I can handle you, stop acting like we don't know each other." Jax licked his lips as he leaned against the wall beside the entrance to the house. "I won't fuck shit up for ya though."

Hanna watched Jax look her over and she smirked. "I see you still like what ya see… He'd kill you for trying and he'd kill me for letting you get that close. Leave it alone, ok?" Hanna grabbed the bag from Jax's hand and walked in the house.

* * *

"What's wrong, brotha? You look like you wanna kill someone." Kozik sat down beside Hap at the bar. Happy looked at his brother before refocusing his attention on the woman behind the bar. He watched the sway of her hips and smirked. "Don't even fuckin' think about it, man… You know she'll find out and then shit's gonna be hell all over again."

Happy looked back at Kozik who was shaking his head and popping his knuckles. "Don't think about what? I'm thinking about today."

Kozik smirked. "She just got here, man…."

Happy laughed. "I went home and fucked my old lady a few times before I got on the road to come to this shit hole… I'm not thinking about that bitch right there. She can't do shit for me…" Hap stood up, patted Kozik on the shoulder and left the barroom.

Kozik looked back at the girl behind the bar and smirked. "Ay, get me a beer…" Kozik turned back around to see Juice playing pool with Chibs, laughing about something. Tig was being led to the back rooms by a sweetbutt and Happy was nowhere in sight.

The woman set the beer on the bar in front of Kozik and he nodded his head at her. Right as he was about to take a sip, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his cut pocket and smirked as he read the caller id.

"Hey gorgeous, what's up?"

"_Where's he at, Koz?"_ The soft voice came through the speaker, Kozik could hear the sadness in her voice and she was definitely fighting back tears.

"Whoa… what's wrong?" He got off the bar stool and moved toward the back rooms of the clubhouse.

He heard her hesitate. "It's Roni… someone took her." Kozik dropped the phone and busted through the door.

"Get up, man! Get the fuck up and get to Charming." Kozik kicked the bed, watching Happy jump up and grab his gun. "Hanna's been trying to call you, it's Small Fry…"

"What the fuck is wrong with my kid?" Happy asked, lowering his gun.

Kozik looked back outside the room to where his phone was. He quickly grabbed it and handed it to Hap. "Talk to her…"

Happy snatched the phone out of his hand and held it to his ear. "No one's there." He shoved the phone back at Koz and dug his own phone out of his pocket. Dialing her number, he waited for her to answer the call. It went to voicemail and he slammed the phone shut, putting it back in cut pocket. "What the fuck did she say? What happened?"

"She said someone took Small Fry! You gotta get to Hanna… Fuck this run. I'll call Jax." Kozik flipped his open, immediately dialing the number to Jax's pre-pay. He exchanged a few words and then hung up the phone. "C'mon, we're going back to Charming."

"What'd Jax say?" Hap stopped Kozik, grabbing his shoulder.

"To get everyone to the clubhouse to go on lockdown… he wants you to stay with Hanna when we get there…" Kozik turned to go get Juice, Chibs and Tig; leaving Happy standing by the bar.

* * *

**AN: So the hell beginsssss... :|**

_**ericzmic - I'm not really sure why the girl's names both start with V... yet. I do, however understand what you're getting at about the whole relationship strain mess. I see them being very stressed out but remember, they'll be together in the end no matter what ;)**_

_**Guest #1 - Thanks! I definitely love seeing them in a happy place but at the same time, it's not easy being with a man like Happy, ya know?**_

_**Guest #2 - Thanks :) . I know, huh? To me, nothing is better than seeing a 'tough, macho' man get all soft over kids... Especially Happy. Like in the show when he interacts with Abel... I love it... So I definitely enjoy writing those moments. Hahaha, I know right... she's gonna be hell whereas I see Roni being more of the good child. I see Victoria having Hanna's smart mouth and Happy's general attitude so it'd definitely make for an interesting life for the couple. **_

**Thanks for the love and support you guys show the story, hope ya guys continue to enjoy it!**


	17. Chapter 17: National Outlaw Day

Happy walked into a quiet house, pissed as hell and his hands were itching for 9 on the inside of his waistband. But he didn't know who to shoot and being one to think before just using his guns, he wasn't just going to swarm Charming, guns ablaze.

He felt Kozik hot on his heels as they searched the kitchen and living room looking for Hanna. He almost walked right past the patio but he spotted her sitting on the patio table, a cigarette lit. When the hell she even started smoking was beyond him considering she hated the habit in the first place.

He inched closer to the patio doors; before he opened the doors, he turned to look at his blonde brother. "Give us a minute." Happy opened the doors and moved to walk through them when he turned and whispered, "Get some information, find anything ya can. Let Jax know we are here." Kozik nodded his head and watched Happy slowly walk toward Hanna.

Hap got closer to her when her soft voice came to life. "Don't worry about me, just go find my baby."

"It's my job to check on my Old Lady." Happy came to stand in front of the clearly broken and wrecked blonde beauty.

Hanna started shaking her head. "No, your job is to protect me and I'm fine so get out there and find Veronica." Hanna took in another drag from the cigarette that sat in between her fingers.

"What the - I'm just your fuckin' babysitter now?" Hanna pulled the cigarette from her lips and flicked the ash onto the ground, her gaze locked on Happy.

She took in one more drag. "Of course not, you're also the father of my daughters." She flicked the cigarette into the grass and walked inside Gemma's house; leaving Happy standing there, confused as fuck.

He wanted to go after her but he knew he needed to give her space, she was pissed and hurt and she just wanted her daughter safe. He thought about what was supposed to be happening today and where Veronica should've been. Gemma's house; Roni was supposed to spend the night with Gemma and Hanna was going to keep Victoria.

Happy walked back inside the house and started searching for Gemma. He finally found her in her bedroom, feeding a bottle to Victoria. The eyes locked on each other almost immediately.

"If you got her to talk then go ahead and accept any apologies that are meant to come sooner or later. She's upset as hell, Hap. She has every right to be too. Jax and Bobby are talking with the Niners now while Jax asked Chibs and Tig to go talk to the Mayans. Jax put Juice on some hunt for her. Jax wants you to stay with Hanna while Kozik is out talking to people in Charming."

"No… hell no, I'm not staying with her. She seems to be fine by herself. I'll go help Kozik." Happy turned around to walk out of the room but ran into the small frame of his old lady.

"Sorry… I just wanted to check on Victoria." Hanna moved out of the way but Happy continued to stand there, glaring at her.

"Once I find her, I'll bring her back to you and get my stuff out of the house… You'll finally be free of your babysitter." The only words he spoke before he disappeared into a different part of the house.

Hanna's eyes caught Gemma's and the tears started to pour again. She walked closer to the chair Gemma was sitting in and Gemma put the now asleep Victoria in the bassinet beside the chair, moving to hold Hanna.

"Oh baby, he doesn't mean it… He loves you, he's not going anywhere." Gemma ran her fingers through Hanna's long locks. "Baby, we gotta get to the clubhouse. Jax wants everyone on lockdown. C'mon baby."

"No, he does mean it. I told him earlier that he's just my babysitter and the girl's father… that's it." Hanna slowly stood up and grabbed Victoria out of the bassinet. "Basically told him that he doesn't mean much to me."

"Why are you trying to push him away, Hanna? This is not his fault and you know it… So what's the damn deal? He loves you so damn much and he clearly loves the girls, so what's going on?" Gemma looked at the bedroom door to see Kozik and Happy standing there but she didn't let Hanna know she spotted them. "I saw you outside earlier with Jax. Is that what this is about? You're tired of the Killer and want the big bad President back? You gotta make up your damn mind and stick to the damn decision…"

"What the hell? I'm not trying to push him away; I'm just making shit easier for him. He's stated plenty of times that this isn't the life he ever wanted… he didn't want to be tied down with an old lady and some kids. So I'm making it easy on him. What the fuck, Gemma? Seriously? Is that what you think that was? Wow…. Guess we aren't on the same page after all. I'm not bored or tired of Happy… I love Happy and I always will. I was talking to Jax about the run that Hap was on. Ya know what? I'm getting out of here." Hanna turned around to leave the room but was instantly being grabbed and pulled out of the room.

Kozik came up behind Hap and grabbed Victoria out of Hanna's arms. Hap pinned her to the wall and moved to be eye level with her. "You fuckin' cheatin' on me, little girl?"

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" Hanna spat back, instantly becoming livid.

Happy grabbed Hanna's chin, forcing her to look at him while he gripped her hip tighter. "You. Are. Mine." He pressed a rough, quick kiss to her lips. His hand left her hip, traveling north, lifting her shirt up too. "You see this shit? That's my goddamn crow, my goddamn name tattooed on your stubborn ass. You're mine and I will kill whoever fucks with what belongs to me. Try me and see, Hanna."

"I can easily get it covered and move on about my fucking day. You act like you're the only tattoo artist in the world. You wanna believe that I'm cheating on you, then fine go right a-fucking-head… That's on you, not me. I know the fucking truth, I don't have anything to prove to anyone." Hanna quickly moved out of Happy's reach when she pushed him backwards. "You're wasting time, go find-."

Hanna was cut off by him grabbing her, slamming her into the wall and assaulting her mouth. She pushed him backwards, away from her and slapped him. His hand held his now stinging cheek for a minute before he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the opposite wall. Her nails dug into his arms as tears slid down her cheeks. His grip got tighter as he felt her start to shake. He finally let go and just wrapped his arms around her. They fell to the ground and she laid in his lap, sobbing against his chest.

"I just want my baby back… Go find her, please God!" Hap didn't say anything. "Oh God, my baby!" Happy adjusted them and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm gonna find her and get her back. Then I'm gonna kill everyone that even close to her. I promise you, Hanna. I promise." He pressed another kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"Tig, brotha, I promise you we know nothing about this. Even if we did have beef, I wouldn't go after a kid to hurt you guys. Especially not Happy Lowman's kid… that is one mean old bastard. We wouldn't pull family into this, brotha." Marcus Alvarez, the President of the Mayans, sat across the table from Tig while his VP and son sat beside him, across from Chibs.

Chibs and Tig eyed Marcus' son, Esai for a good few minutes before the doors to the chapel swung open and Happy, Kozik and Jax walked in. Happy instantly grabbed Esai and jacked him up against the wall behind where he was sitting.

"You stupid little fucking prick… What the fuck did you do with her? Where she at?" Happy shouted.

After getting Hanna to calm down, they showed up at the clubhouse. Happy and Kozik put the prospects in charge of keeping everyone under the clubhouse roof and they went to find answers. After coming up short, Juice told them that Mayans were in Charming all day and they finally showed up at Gemma's in a stolen van, grabbed Roni from the yard and took off. Now Happy was pissed as fuck and ready to kill.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Esai tried to get out of reach.

Happy head butted the man and watched him fall to the ground. "You should probably cover your fuckin' tracks when you go to kidnap someone, stupid fuckin' shithead."

"Hang on now man… What are you saying?" Tig jumped out of his chair and moved to stand in front of Happy.

Happy leaned on the Redwood, glaring at Marcus. "Did you fuckin' sign off on this shit?" Marcus confused, shook his head and Happy lunged at him.

Tig and Jax moved to grab Happy before he could get his hands on Marcus. They took him out of the room as Juice came running into the chapel shouting, "I found her! She's at one of their warehouses! I've got her, it's good."

"Wait, what the fuck are we talking about here?" Marcus stood up out of his chair, looking at all the Sons in the room.

"Your fuckin' VP kidnapped Hap's little girl, did you fuckin' know about it, man? Just tell us, straight up." Jax stepped toward Marcus.

Marcus shook his head. "No, ese. I didn't know shit about this… Just like I told Tig, it'd be stupid as hell to go after a kid, not to mention if it's Happy Lowman's kid in question. I don't bring family into my problems and considering I know we don't have beef, I wouldn't go after anyone affiliated to the Sons. I'll help you with whatever I can, man."

Spending the rest of the day locating Veronica was no walk in the park. Happy's mind was going a mile a minute. Between making sure his baby girl was safe to the status of his relationship with Hanna, he wasn't sure what the fuck his life had come down to. Hap wanted everything to work out between him and Hanna but he was starting to see things in a different light. Maybe she was the one who was unhappy; maybe she really was tired of this life. Maybe she needed something new and fresh. How the fuck could he fix that, though? How could he make everything better?

.

.

.

.

Hanna stayed in Hap's old dorm room, mostly watching her daughter sleep while she quietly sketched… she sketched up Happy sitting down holding Victoria while Veronica sat beside him looking at her little sister. Hanna ignored the roar of motorcycles that sounded through the lot, not hearing any news about Veronica's whereabouts; Hanna continued to sketch out the picture.

After her encounter with Happy at Gemma's, she wasn't really up to see him… She just wanted to have Veronica back, safe and sound. As she finished the last few pieces of the picture, she closed the sketchpad and set it on the nightstand beside the bed. She got off the bed and moved to the set of the dresser drawers to grab some shorts and a tank top. Changing out of her clothes, she put the dirty clothes in the hamper.

Walking into the bathroom to take off her make-up and brush her teeth, she ignored the sound of the door opening. She didn't look back to even look at Happy, she just continued to brush her teeth. Putting her toothbrush back in the holder, she felt arms wrap around her leg and when she looked down, she started screaming.

"Veronica! Oh my god, baby!" Hanna quickly bent down to pick up her daughter and pulled her against her, holding her tightly. "Oh baby!" Hanna's eyes scanned the bedroom and she spotted Happy standing by the bassinet, watching Victoria sleep. Hanna watched him for a few minutes before her eyes landed on Veronica again. "Are you ok? Are you hungry or tired?"

"I'm sweepy…" The three mumbled before laying her head on her mother's shoulder. Hanna slowly walked in the bedroom and over to the opposite side of the bed as the bassinet. She watched Happy quickly finish putting the pack-n-play together before setting Veronica in it.

Hanna pressed a kiss to Veronica's forehead and pulled a blanket over her small frame. When she stood upright again, her eyes landed on Happy who was standing in nothing but his boxers. Her eyes scanned over him, landing on his three new smiley face tattoos, now putting him at 19. She shook her head and bent down to pull the covers back, quickly getting under them and turning her back away from Happy.

"We need to talk about this at some point, you're only delaying the inevitable, Hanna." Hanna felt the bed dip a little, letting her know he was now laying beside her.

"No we don't… I said what needed to be said. Nothing's changed just because she was returned to me. I'm done, Hap." She closed her eyes for a second before she was being flipped around.

She fought the urge to scream, trying not to wake up her sleeping daughters as her eyes fluttered opened and she caught dark onyx orbs staring at her.

"You're not going anywhere… I'm not letting you!" He pulled her closer to him.

She shook her head, "You don't have a choice in the matter. I assume by the new ink that the guys that did this are dead and it's safe to leave the clubhouse, right?" Happy slowly nodded his head.

"Do not fuckin' do this, Hanna!" Happy's voice started to rise just like his temper.

Her hand slowly came to his cheek and she rubbed her thumb over his lips. "Is there any other option, Hap? We're unhappy and we argue all the time, the girls need to be safe and there's not much else for me to do. The Sons are not helping in them being safe, they just make it worse so I'm going to do what needs to be done, ok?"

"I won't come after you this time, Hanna.. If you leave, we are done. Don't come back to Charming. I'm not gonna play this back and forth shit with you. You love me and want to be with me, then we work it the fuck out. You don't love me anymore then speak up, let me know and then you can leave." Happy pulled away from Hanna's touch and his eyes landed on her visible tattoo of his crow. "I don't know how the fuck we will work through visitation with them but you're not gonna cut me out of their lives."

"You know that I love you more than any-damn-thing in this world but how do I get passed this shit? My daughter was kidnapped because her father is a Son. She was the target of the retail-."

"Your daughter wasn't kidnapped because I'm a Son… she was kidnapped because the Mayans VP didn't like the fact that we're all working together now. I will keep her safe, I will keep you safe and I will keep Victoria safe. I will keep you out of harm's way as best I can, Hanna. I'm not Superman, girl… That's all I can promise you." Happy put his hand on her hip. "I don't want to fuckin' lose you again, you don't fuckin' understand what being away from you does to me, Hanna. You've got me so deep that I even hate going on a fuckin' run."

Hanna's finger started tracing over his snake tattoo. "How do we fix us, Hap?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "We're not fuckin' broken… We've just lost sight of shit, baby. It takes time and if you want to put forth the effort, then I'm willing to try and get up back on the right track again." He kissed her forehead again before pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Your sister said she's starting to blame the club for this shit, said she's basically turning her back on everyone and everything." Jax sat across from his brother and best friend in the visitation area of the prison.

"Fuck man- fuck! You gotta get Hanna to talk to her, don't let Hanna get pissed off at her… You know how Hanna gets when someone starts trashing her family or the club." Opie cracked his knuckles.

"Donna already pushed Hanna away… told her that soon enough Hanna would be in her shoes with Happy. Needless to say, Hanna is pissed and ready to hold a grudge. I'll try to talk to Hanna though." Jax ran a hand through his hair. "They're getting married, ya know."

Opie's eyes landed on Jax, shock coursing through him. "What? Are you fuckin' serious? When the fuck did that happen?"

"Couple weeks after Veronica was kidnapped and retrieved back, he told me about it then they announced it to the fucking club two days later. She's busting her ass for that wedding, wishing you and Piney could be there though. That's fuckin' killin' her the most."

"I told her I'd walk her down the aisle if Pop couldn't do it… Goddamn, she must hate me." Opie shifted his body. "Will you tell her to come up here? Tell her I'd love to her and the kids. How is the new baby?"

"I'll do it, if ya want. I know it won't be the same but I'll do it. She doesn't hate you, brotha… She's more disappointed than anything. Yeah, I'll tell her to come up here. Named her Victoria, Kozik and Juice already got a nickname for her too… It's Vivi." Jax smirked at his brother. "Tig calls her Vicky just to piss Hap off.

"How's the club doin'? Everything going good with the runs and shit?" Opie nodded his head, almost worried about the club's current health. Jax nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah, everything's ok, the runs are good; everything's fine. Just worry about get the fuck out of here, brotha…"

"Winston! Time's up!" A guard standing by the exit gates shouted, making sure Opie heard him. Jax stood up and hugged Ope before watching him disappear behind some gates.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait, my lovessss :) **

**Here's another one for you sweet readers!**


	18. Chapter 18: In Too Deep

Hanna walked through the metal detector slowly, keeping her eyes on Juice the entire time who was holding Victoria's car seat in his hand. The officer told Hanna to slowly spin around so he can wave the metal detector wand over her. When she finished, she turned around to direct Veronica to do the same thing she did.

Veronica mimicked her mother's actions before running toward Hanna and wrapping her arms around her legs. Hanna kneeled down and pulled Veronica closer to her. "It's ok, baby… You're ok. We're gonna go see Uncle Opie, ok? You're fine, baby." Veronica nodded her head, turned toward Juice and held her arms out. Juice used his free arm to pick her up and adjust her. Hanna held out her hand for the car seat but Juice shook his head. "Thank you for coming with me, you know you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, I know Hap's on more runs and with me always having to run random shit for the club, I have to stay here most of the time so I'm bored. I like being with the girls, so it's ok…" Juice moved to walk forward and Hanna followed.

They walked into the visitation area and toward a vacant table. They sat down and waited for Opie to come walking through the room. After a few minutes, Opie walked up to the table, before he could sit down, Hanna was hugging him.

"Hey Han" Opie managed to say as Hanna let him go.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Hey big brother, how ya been?" She walked to sit down beside Juice as he picked up the car seat and put it on the table. "I want you to meet Victoria Jade…" Hanna stood back up and took Victoria out of the car seat.

"You mean Vivi…" Juice smiled a wide smile at Hanna as she handed Victoria over to Opie.

Hanna glared at Juice and shook her head. "Victoria, Opie… do not let them loop you into calling her Vivi." Hanna sat back down, smiling at Opie.

"Call her what I want… Hey lil' bit, whatcha been doin'?" Opie changed his attention from Hanna to her three old daughter.

Veronica stood up on the bench and moved toward Juice. Juice wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey it's ok, it's Uncle Opie… you like him, remember? He was the one who snuck you cookies all those times."

"You did what?" Hanna looked between Opie and Veronica.

"What? I'm supposed to be spoiling her, giving her cookies is spoiling her." Opie held out a hand to Veronica who was now smiling at him. "She looks like her old bastard dad, it's crazy. Ya better hope Vee turns out looking like you, otherwise ya kids will be ugly as shit."

Hanna held up her middle finger to him. "They're not ugly and they're not gonna be ugly… You better hope both your kids look like Donna otherwise you're gonna have the ugly kids in the family. Since I'm all perfectly beautiful and whatnot, my kids are destined to be the same."

"Tell Hap to stop slippin' bullshit into her coffee, bro." Opie looked at Juice and smirked. "How ya been, brotha? Still tryin' to sneak me out of here?"

Juice started laughing, "I will when he gets back." Juice moved the car seat off the table and set it beside him. "I been good, bought that house I was talking about gettin'… It's fuckin' awesome. Been on Hanna duty too. Oh hell yeah, comin' close to something too." Juice chuckled again as Opie started laughing.

"Oh speakin' of that mean bastard, you're engaged now?" Opie focused his attention back on Hanna after regaining his composure.

Hanna started smiling and nodded her head. "Yeah, couple days after we got Roni back, he proposed… It'll be in a couple of months. I told him we could just go to the courthouse but he refused, said I deserve the whole nine yards."

Opie nodded his head. "That's great, tiny… Congratulations. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, I know I made you a promise and I hate that I can't keep it." Hanna started shaking her head.

"No, Ope, stop… It's ok. Jax said you think I hate you for this and I don't… you just owe me that dance when you get out." Hanna stood up to grab Victoria out of his arms when she started crying. "I'm surprised, normally she doesn't really cry…"

"Who's gonna walk you down the aisle? Opie asked, smirking at Veronica. "Can I at least get a hug before you leave me, kid?"

Veronica nodded her head and walked toward him. He lifted her up so she could stand on the bench beside him. She pushed his arm out of the way and wrapped her arms around his neck before Opie wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't know… Probably no one, just me and myself." Hanna shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Maybe this guy right here… if he's up for the task." Juice looked at Hanna in shock and she winked at him.

"Hey, I'm down for the idea! Only if we get some cool ass song to walk in to." Juice threw his arm around Hanna.

"She gonna be your little flower girl?" Opie asked the blonde beauty while poking Veronica's sides. She started giggling and trying to push away from him. "Oh no… I haven't seen you in a long time, I'm not lettin' ya go that easy." He started tickling her, earning more laughter and he looked back at Hanna who nodded her head. "Well you know that much, what else you need to know? You got the groom, the flower girl and someone to walk ya down the aisle… Everything's in place now." Opie winked at his baby sister.

Hanna handed Victoria back to Opie as she started laughing. "If only you could be my wedding planner, life would be set. I really glad we came to see you, Ope. I've missed you so much… feels like we've been apart for years."

"We've had one bumpy ass road, kid… But we're gonna fix it. I'm sorry I let so much shit come between us, ya know." Opie looked down at the six month old baby in his arms. "She hasn't been out here to visit once and I don't know what the fuck to do about it."

"I'll try to talk to her, Ope… I'm sorry she won't be the bigger-." Hanna was cut off by the guard by the gates telling Opie his time was up.

* * *

Hanna got home to an empty house. No motorcycles in the driveway, no Son in the house. She set the Victoria on the floor in the living room with some toys while she turned on the TV for Roni. Hanna went back to the front to double check it being locked when she heard the roar of motorcycles coming up the road. She sighed and walked through the kitchen, grabbing things out of the pantry and refrigerator for dinner.

The front door swung open and Roni started screaming "Daddy!"

Hanna walked out of the kitchen to greet the men that walked into her house, seeing it was just Happy and Kozik. She greeted Kozik and walked back into the kitchen with hope that Happy would soon follow her in there.

Sure enough, he followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued cutting the vegetables on her cutting board. "Hey Mama" was whispered into Hanna's ear and she smiled.

"Hey baby, you hungry?" She set the knife down and turned in his arms.

He nodded his head as he placed it in the crook of her neck. "Only got one thing in mind though..."

Hanna started shaking her head. "Oh no, Happy Lowman! I'm cooking dinner… you're gonna have to wait."

"Fuck dinner, Kozik ain't that hungry… I want my woman." Hap pulled his face out of it's place and started glaring at her.

Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck. "You do have kids, ya know… And don't make that face at me, you can wait…" She pressed a kiss to his full lips and started grinning.

Happy backed her into the counter behind them and started kissing at her neck. She started laughing and he continued his assault.

"Come on, Hap… I gotta make dinner; you know you can wait." Hanna pressed on, trying to get him to stop before she gave in to him.

He slowly pulled away from her neck but remained close to her. "You know I'm not patient as it is, why ya gotta do this to me?"

Hanna put both hands on the sides of his face and started smirking at him. "Oh baby, I'm not trying to be mean… You can have me later, I promise. Let's feed your girls, your brother and then we'll put the girls down."

"I'm holding ya to it, woman…" Happy whispered hoarsely as his lips found hers and his hands found her ass, firmly holding her in place.

"Hey man, Jax just-." Kozik came walking into the room, interrupting the couple. "Shit guys, I'm sorry."

"What the fuck do you want, Koz?" Happy grunted, laying his head on Hanna's shoulder, his hands moving from her ass to the edge of the counter.

"Jax wants us to be at the party tomorrow night after church." Kozik smirked at the couple; he loved them, he loved them together even more. Even though he'd kill for the chance to fuck Hanna, he swore up and down that Hanna and Happy were perfect for each other.

"When is church?" Hanna's soft voice came to life.

"Tomorrow night at 7 so we got a free day tomorrow…" Kozik started to walk away before he turned around. "Doesn't mean ya gotta be stuck here all day, making more kids."

He turned back around to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped dead in his tracks. The knife Hanna had been chopping vegetables with was now in the wall that he was about to walk by. He looked back at the couple to see Happy glaring and Hanna trying to hold back her laughter.

"Whoa, that was so unnecessary man!" Kozik walked further into the kitchen, moving closer to the couple.

"Keep ya nose out of my business then…" Happy retorted, still no sign of amusement on his face.

"You got a problem, man?" Kozik took another step forward.

"Take another step toward my old lady and I will." Happy stepped forward, his hands clenching into fists.

"Just calm the fuck down, guys. Jesus H… it was a fuckin' joke." Hanna moved around Happy to step in between the two men. She turned to face Kozik and shook her head. "Will you go check on the girls, make sure they're ok?"

Kozik slowly nodded his head and left the room. Hanna moved to face her old man and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey… hey, killer…. Baby, it's ok, relax. It was a joke, that's all."

"My personal business is not a fuckin' punch line for my brothers and neither are you." Hap continued to clench and unclench his fists.

"Just calm down…. It's no big deal." Hanna pressed a kiss to his lips before turning around to continue chopping the vegetables but stopped when she remembered that her knife was across the room in the wall. "Will you get me my knife?" She turned her head to look at Happy. She watched him walk over to the yank the knife out of the wall before he walked back over to her, handing it off. "Hey Koz, could you bring Victoria in here for me?" Hanna yelled through the house, hoping the man heard her.

She washed off the knife and continued chopping the carrots and cucumber. Right as she was tossing the chunks of cucumber into a salad bowl, she heard Victoria start crying so she turned to see Kozik handing the baby to her old man. Victoria immediately stopped crying as soon as she was tucked into Happy's chest.

"Damn daddy's girl…" Hanna scoffed and handed him a bottle. He took the bottle and walked off toward the living room.

About 30 minutes passed and Hanna finally walked into the living room to tell the men that dinner was ready. She handed them the beers in her hands and walked back into the kitchen.

Hap put Victoria in the rocker that was by the couch and grabbed Veronica, "Let's go eat kid." Veronica followed her father into the kitchen and sat down in her seat. Hanna set a plate of spaghetti down in front of Veronica before setting a piece of garlic cheese toast down on the plate too.

"Looks good, Hanna." Kozik spoke as he filled his plate up with spaghetti, salad and garlic toast.

"Thanks, Koz... get all you want, I made enough of it." She hit his shoulder with her hand as she walked by his chair to her own.

Hanna pressed a kiss to Happy's forehead before she sat down. "Did Victoria take the whole bottle?" She fixed her attention on the Killer and waited for him to answer her.

* * *

Happy got out of the shower just in time for Hanna to walk into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take her make-up off. He quickly dried himself off and moved to stand behind Hanna with his arms wrapped around her.

"They asleep?" He whispered between pressing kisses to her neck.

She nodded her head as she felt his hands move from being on her stomach to inside the waistband on her shorts. His hand inched further down her shorts as his other hand stayed in its place, holding her against him. She put down her toothbrush while her left hand grabbed his hand that was still holding her in place. Interlacing her fingers with his, she felt him start to rub her. His fingers started to work the folds between her legs before he inserted two fingers in her, earning himself pleasurable moans from his blonde beauty.

Right as her release neared, he pulled his fingers out of her, making her groan. Missing the contact, she directed the hand she was holding to one of her breasts. She grabbed his other hand and repeated her actions. Happy buried his head in her neck, sucking, nipping, and biting while massaging her breasts.

This went on for a few minutes before a phone started ringing. "Goddamn it…" Hap's voice was deep and raspy.

Hanna started groaning as he started to step away from her, "Just let it go, Hap, please…" So he listened to her and came back to her, continuing their actions.

Her phone started ringing next, making both of them groan again. "Hang on, baby..." He whispered hoarsely before stepping away from her to answer the current bane of his existence.

"What?" He growled into the phone.

"_We gotta problem, brotha…" _Tig's voice came through the speaker.

"What is it, man? I'm kind of busy!" Happy's patience was running thin. He only wanted to spend the night with his woman, nothing else.

"_Bobby got shot, fuckin' Mayans did it." _ Hap heard Tig sigh.

"Goddamn, is he whole?"

"_Going into surgery now, ya don't have to come up here now but we'll keep ya updated." _ The call ended before Hap could get another word in.

Hanna stepped toward her naked old man and handed him a pair of boxers. Happy set the phone down, smirking at her. "Don't need those right now."

"What happened, baby?" Hanna stepped closer to Hap before he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her toward him. Backing up toward the bed until his legs hit the bed. He sat down on the bed and started pulling her shorts off her hips. "Tell me what happened…" Hanna whispered as she backed away from him.

"Bobby was shot, he's in surgery… Tig said he'd call if he had any news so we're gonna finish what we started, get some sleep then go up to the hospital. Now come here." Happy growled as he watched her shorts fall to the ground and Hanna stepped out of them. Happy pulled Hanna onto his lap, ripping her thong off her body and tossing it to the floor.

* * *

Happy walked into the hospital waiting room and spotted his brothers sitting around the room, sprawled out. Hanna was walking beside him, holding his hand; she looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

Happy sat down beside Juice and Kozik, pulling Hanna to sit on his lap. "Ya heard anything?"

Juice shook his head, grabbing Hanna's hand in the process. "You just can't stay away from me, can ya?" He winked at her and she laughed.

"Oh shut up, you love me and my company." Hanna patted Juice's knee and adjusted herself to be comfortable in Happy's lap.

"Damn, baby, I forgot to ask how the visit with Opie went…" Happy put himself into the conversation.

Hanna smiled, "It's ok… It was fine, we talked about the wedding and Veronica got to visit with her uncle which was really good."

"What'd he say about the wedding?" Happy inquired, mostly curious.

Hanna shrugged his shoulders. "Mostly talked about who'd walk me down the aisle since Pop can't do it and Ope's in prison… Nothing major."

Juice smirked. "They hired me for the job! I feel so honored!" He placed his hand over his heart in a flattered manner.

"Shut up, you fool!" Hanna started laughing as she intertwined her fingers with Happy's. She moved so she could look at him and started making faces at him. "Ignore this idiot…" Happy pressed a kiss to her neck before beginning to survey the room.

* * *

**AN: Here's another one for you sweet readers :) **

**There's a picture of Hanna's engagement ring on my profile as well as a playlist of songs that I made for Hanna & Hap that I think fit their relationship a little well, let me know what ya think of it! **


	19. Chapter 19: White Dress & Leather Cut

Four months had come very quickly for Hanna Winston. She spent her time planning her wedding, visiting her brother weekly, taking care of her girls and helping her sister-in-law in any way possible but now the time had come for her wedding.

Everything was in place at the clubhouse for the reception and Gemma was running around like a mad woman putting everything in place at the Wahewa reservation for the ceremony. At first, Hanna planned on having the reception on the reservation too but Happy said he wanted the clubhouse to play a part in their day considering that's where he first met her. So Hanna indulged him and let him have this one thing.

.

.

Hanna was standing in the makeshift tent with Gemma and Donna, double-checking her make-up for the third time when Ben walked into the tent, telling her that everything was in place.

"Where's Veronica?" Hanna turned to face her best friend and smiled as his hand flew to his mouth in admiration and shock.

"Holy shit, if I liked women, I'd be all over you!" Ben started laughing once he heard the three women start laughing. "She's sitting with Happy in his tent right now. He's definitely one scary son of a bitch when he gets impatient." Ben walked closer to Hanna and grabbed her hands. "You look absolutely gorgeous and I'm so happy for you!"

Hanna pushed the man away, smiling. "If you get me crying, you're redoing this artwork on my face… Will you go get her for me? I gotta make sure she looks ok." Ben moved to leave but Hanna stopped him with another question. "Where's Victoria?"

"I'll grab her from your psychopath fiancé, too." He shot her a smile, letting her know that he didn't really think of Happy like that before leaving the tent.

"Ok, sweetheart, we gotta go take our places. Tell Ben to bring Vivi to me when you're done checking her over." Gemma stood up from her chair and pressed a kiss to Hanna's cheek. "Oh and if you don't hear it enough tonight, you do look stunning, baby."

"Thanks, Gem… for absolutely everything. I couldn't have done any of it without the both of you. Especially with Hap on all these runs and shit. So thank you, I don't know how I could've done any of it." Hanna pulled Gemma into a hug before pulling Donna into a hug as well.

.

.

.

.

Happy held on tightly to the beer in his left hand while his right hand held his 10 month old daughter in her place on his hip. He was standing outside of his tent, looking around the area. He saw Hanna's best friend walking toward him and he ignored the automatic annoyance that was seeping into him.

"Hanna wants to see the girls before the wedding starts…" Ben smiled at Victoria before his attention fell on her father.

"I'll take them to her." Happy took a swig of his beer before turning around to grab Veronica out of his tent, making sure he didn't give Ben a chance to respond.

"She doesn't want you to see her until she's walking down the aisle, man… I'll take them, it'll be fine." Ben followed Happy into his tent and grabbed the basket full of flower petals that Veronica was supposed to toss along the white aisle.

Happy turned around, giving Ben a look that told him not to push Happy's buttons. "She can get over it, I'm taking them to her."

Ben set down the flower filled basket. "Fine if you don't trust me to do the job, get tattoo head to do it." Ben huffed out, leaving the tent.

Happy looked down at the 10 month baby in his arms and smirked. "Come on, Roni… It's time to go see ya Mama." Happy spoke to his three old daughter, watching her grab the basket and leave the tent.

Happy got Juice's attention and told him to take the girls to Hanna's tent and make it fast. "I'm ready to do this shit… So once she's done with Victoria, take her to Gemma and go back to Hanna. She doesn't want a damn thing going wrong and I don't have time for her pissy ass to be bitchin' at me."

Juice smirked and nodded his head. "I know what to do… If I don't tell you later, congratulations man. I remember a long time ago, before Roni was even born, me and you had an interesting conversation about you two in the clubhouse and now look where you are. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are perfect for each other…" Juice chuckled as Happy started smiling.

"Thanks, brotha." Happy sighed. "Yeah I remember that… it's crazy how quick time flies and everything changes, man."

"Still can't believe you're getting married, Hap." Juice smiled at his brother as he grabbed Victoria from Happy and walked into the tent they finally reached.

Veronica wrapped her small arms around her father's legs and smiled up at him. "Wuv you."

Happy looked down at his daughter and shot her a smile, "You too, kid." He watched her unlatch herself and take off after Juice.

* * *

Happy fidgeted with the skull rings on his fingers as the music began to play. He looked up, his eyes instantly landing on Hanna. In front of her was Veronica, tossing pedals all over the place and beside Hanna was Juice. Her arm was looped through his and he kept looking between Veronica and Hanna, keeping a close eye on them both as if something bad was supposed to happen.

Happy smiled as Hanna started smiling and he winked at her. He took in her appearance as if it was the last time he'd ever see her again. Her hair was pinned up, with curls falling around her head. She wore a touch of make-up; he couldn't really tell either way- she was still beautiful with or without it, in his opinion. Her dress was strapless; a diamond pendant was pinned to her right hip on the dress, right above where the slit of the dress began. He couldn't see what shoes she was wearing, but his eyes traveled down as far as they could, getting a visual of her as best to his ability. He wanted to remember this image of his old lady forever. He didn't care about anyone else but to him, she was the most beautiful thing ever to walk the planet.

As Veronica neared the end of the aisle, she took off running to Kozik who was standing behind Happy, dropping the basket along the way. Kozik bent down and picked up the little girl, putting her on his right hip so he could still see the blonde beauty walk down the aisle.

Hanna looked to her left to see Juice smiling at her and she leaned over and whispered a thank you to him. "You're such a great friend and I'm lucky to have you, so are the girls." She pressed a kiss to his cheek as they stopped walking and stood in front of the alter, where Happy and Kozik stood on one side and on the other side, Donna was standing- wearing a black, short, one shoulder dress, holding onto white lilies.

Charlie Horse waved his hand in front of Hanna and smiled down at the blonde beauty. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Charlie Horse owned the Wahewa reservation and was always a good friend of the club's so when Jax and Hanna asked Charlie if they could use the reservation for the wedding and if he could ordain the wedding, he quickly agreed. Considering the fact that Charlie was also a good friend of Piney's, he had known Hanna for a long time and always liked her.

Juice let go of Hanna's hand and stepped forward, "I'm giving her away along with her brother, Opie, who can't be here…" He looked back at Hanna and grabbed her hand. Pulling her forward, they looked back at Charlie Horse who was still smiling and he nodded his head. Juice placed a kiss to Hanna's cheek and moved to his seat beside Jax, who was holding Victoria.

Hanna stepped forward and handed her bouquet of pink lilies to Donna. Happy held out his hands for Hanna to grab and she felt the nervousness slip away as soon as she grabbed his hands. He winked at her again and she felt everything become more relaxed around her.

"I'm under the impression that you both have your own vows prepared. Am I right?" Charlie began the ceremony quickly. Thanking the guests for joining the couple on this memorable occasion. Hanna nodded to him, her smile faltering as she remembered she didn't really prepare anything because she had been so focused on getting everything ready. "Great, Mr. Lowman, please recite your vows…"

Happy's smile fell as he let go of one of Hanna's hands to turn to Kozik and grab something from him. Hanna didn't see what it was until he grabbed her right hand again and slid her engagement ring onto her fourth finger. "I know you've been looking everywhere for this and you thought if I knew you misplaced it then I'd get mad but I had Roni steal it from you when you were taking a shower the other night." He laughed at her reaction. "I'm not about telling people my feelings and deep emotions, that's all very clear; to you, my brothers, even our girls know it. But, Hanna, you are the greatest damn thing in my life. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wanted you. You crawled so deep under my skin, I know there's no way I'll ever be able to live without you. I've had to do that shit twice already and it didn't work for me; I missed you too much, I needed you so bad but of course my stubborn ass had to try to live without you." Hap dropped her hands to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Stop it… nothing to cry about, baby. I love you, Hanna and I'm so glad it was you that got under my skin and roped me in. I wouldn't change a damn thing, especially not when it comes to you."

Hanna laughed as he finished his vows; she wiped her tears away as well before she began her spontaneous speech. "You scared me when we met, you were so quiet and just glared at everything… I thought you were the meanest damn thing ever but then in San Francisco, you lightened up and let the guard down; that's when I got to see that there actually was a person inside there. A person that I love so much, I'm almost afraid it'll kill me. You're everything to me, Hap and those girls… I couldn't ask for a better man to share them with. Hell, I couldn't ask for a better man to wake up next to every day of my life. I love you, baby; More than anything in the world… And nothing in this entire world could ever take that away." Hanna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Is there anything else before we exchange rings?" Charlie Horse looked between the couple with a smile on his face.

Kozik slapped Hap on the shoulder and yelled, "Hell yes! Out with it, brotha. C'mon!"

"Yeah, there's one more thing…" Happy looked between Hanna and Juice, trying to hold back his laughter. "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." The last of the words were recited by all the Sons in the crowd, making Hanna start laughing as she began to shake her head.

"I'm glad that's insured to me…" She laughed as Happy pulled her in for a rough kiss. Upon pulling away from each other after the crowd cheered, Happy grabbed Hanna's wedding band from Kozik as she grabbed his wedding band from Donna.

"Alright, Hanna, repeat after me. With this ring, I vow to always be a loving and faithful wife." Charlie Horse looked to Hanna as she grabbed Hap's left hand.

"With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a loving and faithful wife… and old lady." She slid the ring onto his finger and flashed him a smile that she would make him melt.

"Happy, repeat after me… With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a loving husband, to protect and cherish you for all of my days."

Happy grabbed Hanna's left hand and started to slide the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always protect you and the girls, as well cherish and take care of you, forever." He looked back at Charlie when he got the ring completely on her finger.

"I now pronounce you, Man and Wife." Charlie threw his hands out in front of him as he said the words. "Family, friends, guests… I present to you, Mister and Missus Happy Lowman."

As the crowd erupted into cheers, Happy pulled Hanna to him and they shared a rough kiss before they took off toward the row of motorcycles on the dirt road. He handed her his helmet as he mounted the bike.

"Don't you get my dress dirty, asshole…" She spoke over the roar of motorcycles as she hopped on the bike behind Hap. She looked around them to see the rest of the Sons mounting their bikes and she watched the other guests get in the cars.

Happy waited for everyone else to leave before they even came close to leaving. He navigated the roads slowly, feeling Hanna's hand on the inside of his shirt. The minute he got to his bike, he pulled the black button-down out from being tucked in his pants, trying to make himself comfortable again. Also knowing that's how she held him when they were the Dyna. He pulled into the lot, parking the bike. He waited for Hanna to get off the motorcycle first before he did so.

He watched Hanna fix her dress, checking it over to make sure it wasn't dirty. He pushed her hands away from her face when she started to try to fix her hair and pulled her to him. "You're still the finest thing walking, stop trying to re-do everything…"

Hanna laughed as she wrapped her arms around Hap's neck. "I just need to make sure everything looks good, especially for the pictures."

"Pictures? What pictures? We don't need any damn pictures, Hanna." Hap tried to pull out of her reach but her grip got tighter.

Hanna poked her bottom lip out and frowned. "Yes we do, memorable occasions always deserve millions of pictures."

"Watch that damn lip; if ya don't put it back, we won't make it to the damn reception…" Happy's hands found her ass. "Let's go get this shit started." He led her toward the clubhouse doors.

As they walked in, they heard cheers from all over the room before the DJ picked up the microphone and spoke in the same cheerful manner as their guests. "I introduce Happy and Hanna Lowman." Hanna looked up at Happy and he pulled her to him, kissing her instantly.

* * *

Happy stood against the pool table with a beer in one hand while his other hand held a pool cue. He was watching Hanna who was across the room, talking to Jax. Hap took a swig of his beer as he watched the pair share a laugh, it made Happy curious as to what the hell could be so funny and that's when it hit him: he was jealous. Who knew getting married is what it took to turn him into a pussy-whipped bitch? He chugged the rest of his beer down, setting the empty bottle on the table nearest to him.

He watched Hanna turn around and start walking toward him. He turned back toward the pool table and looked at Juice. "My shot?" Juice nodded his head and Happy got ready to take the shot. Right as he pulled the cue back, he felt small hands rub against his back. He shrugged the hands off his body and took the shot. He stood upright again and turned to face his new wife. "You tryin' to make me lose?" He smirked at her before taking her beer from her hands and put it to his lips.

Hanna stepped toward him, yanking the bottle out of his hands, taking a sip of it and setting it on the same table that was near them. Her hand landed on his crouch after she closed the space between them. "I know better ways to make you lose the game than just rubbing your back, baby."

"I wanna take you to my old room so fuckin' bad!" He whispered against her skin as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Hanna started laughing as he pressed kisses to her neck. "Two days, baby… you're stuck with me for two days so go spend some time with your brothers or the girls."

Happy pulled away and stared at her, "What time are we leaving?"

"Probably an hour… I'm gonna go change in a little bit." Hanna pressed a kiss to Hap's lips. "Oh and we're going in my car. There's no way in hell I'm riding five hours down to Santa Monica on the back of a motorcycle." She reached for the beer bottle and took another sip from it.

"Oh no, hell no. I'm not spending five hours trapped in a damn cage. Don't you dare say we can take separate forms of transportation either." Happy pointed his finger at her after he took her beer back out of her hand again.

"What sense does it make for us to take the Dyna, Hap? We have luggage so we need to take the RX." Hanna grabbed the bottle back from him. "Back off my beer and get your own…"

"Fine but the windows are staying down the entire time…" He watched Hanna start laughing and he smirked at her. "How about you go get me one?"

"How about no." Hanna smiled at him, turned around and looked around the bar. "Hey, Mimi, bring us some beers please." The blonde nodded her head and pulled two beers out of the coolers. She quickly walked toward the newlyweds, taking the beers off the table beside them. "Thanks, babe." Hanna hugged the girl before she walked away.

"Wow, gettin' nice with the hang arounds? How sweet of you…" Hap smirked, pulling her closer to him.

"She's the new bartender and she's going to be working in the office with Gemma. I've been training her in the office, idiot." Hanna took a swig of her beer and walked away from her husband.

* * *

"How's it feel? Married to your old lady, with kids, the big house and now there's talk of gettin' a dog." Juice spoke softly as he came to stand beside Happy.

Hap laughed and shook his head. "I'd never admit it to anyone else but a piece of me always wanted this. The old lady, kids, all of it… No one ever proved to be worthy of that shit for me though."

"Until you met her and now look at ya…" Juice nodded his head and start smirking. "The first time I saw you two in a room together, I knew there was something there. All she did was walk from the couch to stand beside Jax and your emotions completely changed between one another." Juice looked Happy to survey his current emotions. "Your mood changed from focused on the game of pool to completely happy to annoyed as fuck. You think no one noticed but I did. You've loved her for the longest time."

"About 10 years, kid… I watched my brother be with her and I watched him treat her like shit and I even got to watch him disrespect her; I knew it was a mistake letting her go but I swore up and down that it was a good idea, I thought it was what she wanted… but now we're here. Together, married, with kids and it just goes to show how fast shit can change. I swear it's like it was yesterday when I set foot back in Charming after letting her go. Seeing her walk across the lot like she owned the damn place, she didn't even know I was back. I watched her hug Jax and the way he was looking at her just didn't sit well with me. He looked at her like he wanted to fuckin' kill her and that's when I started watching them together…"

"At first, it had me creeped out but then I got over it…" Hanna's voice sounded through the garage forcing both men to turn around and face her. "What are you guys doing out here? There's a party going on in there…"Hanna walked closer to them, wrapping her arms around Happy's waist when she got close to him.

"Just takin' a breather… Where are the girls?" Happy pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Inside, saying goodbye to everyone… Gemma's getting ready to take them home and put them to bed. It's been an eventful day for them." Hanna rested her head of his chest.

Happy nodded his head, watching Juice walk off toward the clubhouse. Hanna let go of her grip on Happy and moved to lead him out of the garage.

.

.

.

.

Happy checked the trunk to make sure all the luggage was all in there before he turned to face his brothers. He looked around the lot to see Gemma and Hanna sharing a hug by the picnic tables. He saw Juice standing nearby, holding Victoria in one hand while he had Veronica in the other. He shared hugs with Kozik, Jax, Bobby and Tig. Chibs was standing by Juice, watching the women talk so he decided to walk over there.

He walked over to where his wife was standing. "We gotta hit the road, baby." He kissed her head before he walked over to Juice and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks brotha, take care of my girls while I'm gone. Better be in good shape when we get back." Juice laughed and nodded his head before Hap moved to hug Chibs.

Hanna was now wearing a pair of black shorts, a pair of black sandals and a neon blue racer back tank top. She was holding one of her many leather jackets and she was pressing kisses to her daughter's faces. She moved to hug Chibs after kissing Juice's cheek.

She said goodbye to each brother before she got into the driver's seat of the car, waiting for Happy to join her.

"Oh hell no…" Happy pulled her door open and was already pulling her out of the seat. "You're not driving… you walk your happy little ass over to the other side of the car. You ain't driving." He looked up to see Kozik and Jax laughing.

"No… you can sit over there… I'm driving my car!" Hanna crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight all onto one hip.

"Shit no… I'm driving!" Happy moved closer to the woman, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Maybe if you're nice, I'll let you control the radio…" He smirked at his brothers as they continued to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Put me down, Happy!" She slapped his back which made him stop walking. She felt his teeth dig into her ass cheek before he slapped her ass. "Ow, you fucker! Put me down!" Hanna heard a door open and she went flying through the air again. Happy pushed her into the car and closed the door. He pointed his finger at her firmly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll see you guys Monday night…" Happy nodded his head at the Sons who were still standing outside.

"Be careful, man…" Kozik shouted across the lot as he turned to walk back inside the clubhouse.

* * *

They had been on the road for a good hour and a half when Happy looked over at the blonde beauty sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest and her feet resting on the dashboard. She was facing out toward the window and she hadn't said a word in over an hour.

"You're not really mad right now, are you?" His raspy voice came out a little hoarser than he would've thought it'd be. When he didn't get a response from her, he grabbed her arm from its tangle. She didn't move or even cast a glance in his direction. "Hanna!"

She jumped a little, forcing her head to turn to him. "What!? What's wrong?!" Hap could see the confusion written all over her face but her eyes were filled with fear.

"Shit! I didn't mean to scare you… I thought you were ignoring me. I'm sorry." Happy moved his grip from her arm to her hand and she interlaced their fingers.

"No, no… I was just asleep. It's been a long ass day, ya know. Sorry…" Hanna gave his hand a squeeze before pulling their interlocked hands into her lap. "Where are we at?"

Hap looked at her and smiled. "It's fine, just thought you were actually mad because I didn't let you drive. We're about to be in Fresno, you need to stop somewhere or anything?" Hanna shook her head and put her feet down.

"I'm fine right now." Hanna let go of his hand and took off her seat belt, she turned around and reached in the back seat for her throw blanket and her sketch bag. She splayed the blanket over her legs after Happy placed his hand in between her thighs. She flipped the sketch book to a blank page and she began the sketch.

"What ya drawin' now?" Happy moved his hand up and down her inner thigh, knowing what it'd do to her.

"Nothing if you keep that up." She looked up from the sketch pad and raised an eyebrow at him. "Focus on the road, Hap." He continued to rub her thigh, looking between her and the road, smirking the entire time. She crossed her legs, effectively trapping his hand in one place. "You're not gonna get me going right now."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" The smug smile on his face made Hanna want to smack him but she continued to glare at him. "Go ahead, you know you want to." He looked at her and started smirking.

"Just drive the car and get us to Santa Monica safely." She rolled her eyes and returned her focus back on the sketchpad in her lap.

.

.

.

.

"I figured you could calm her down; she won't stop crying." Gemma led Juice through the kitchen and up the stairs where all the bedrooms were. She led him into the room that Veronica was in. Juice saw Veronica curled up in the middle of the full size bed, facing away from him and Gemma. He looked at Gemma and then back at Veronica. "Baby, Uncle Juice is here… you want him to sit with you?"

Gemma saw the three year old nod her head and she rolled around to face them. Her tan face was stained with tears and she was sniffling.

"You wanna watch a movie, Ron?" Juice sat down on the bed as he spoke. She nodded her head and he formed a smile. "Ok, you wanna pick it out or you want me to?"

"You pick it out…" The three year old's voice finally came to life and Gemma walked out of the room.

A few minutes passed and Gemma walked back in the room carrying a sippy cup full of chocolate milk and a beer. She handed Veronica the sippy cup and the beer to Juice. "Thanks Mom." He spoke softly as he watched Roni curl into his side, her attention on the movie he picked out for her.

"Guess she just misses the cut…" Gemma pointed to Veronica's small hand that was gripping Juice's cut and he started laughing.

"Isn't this the first time she's ever been away from both of them?" Juice looks up to see the doorway now empty and Gemma nowhere in sight. He shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention on the television.

Happy picked up his ringing phone and looked over at Hanna who was still sketching. She looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah?" Happy's raspy voice came to life.

"_You guys ok?" _Gemma's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah, we're fine. The girls ok?" He exchanged another look with his wife.

"_Yeah they're fine… Roni woke up from a dream about an hour ago and wouldn't stop crying for nothing so I called Juice over here and he's upstairs watching a movie with her now. She seemed to calm down when I told her Juice was here." _Gemma sighed.

"Shit… must be because we're gone. As long as everything's good now then we shouldn't have to worry, right?" Happy balance the phone between his ear and shoulder while one hand grabbed Hanna's hand and his left hand stayed on the wheel.

"_Yeah, everything's fine, baby. Be safe. Let me know when you guys get the hotel." _Happy heard Gemma clear her throat and sigh.

"You doin' ok, Mom?" He asked the woman on the phone, trying not to alert Hanna and make her start worrying.

"_Yeah, baby… I'm fine, I'm just tired. I'm expecting a call in a few hours, be careful, baby. I love you two!"_

"You too, Mom. Bye" Hap hung up the phone and put it back in the cup holder it was sitting in. He looked over at Hanna and winked at her. "Don't start, everything's fine. Roni had a nightmare, wouldn't stop crying so Gemma called Juice. He got her to stop crying and now he's watching a movie with her. She's ok though, I guess by the lack of mention, Vee's fine too." He squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

"I just hope they both are good for everyone while we're gone. It'd be just like them to turn into little demons while we're gone." Hanna turned her attention back to the sketchpad. She scribbled something before closing the book and tossing it in the backseat. "I'll be so glad when we get to the hotel; I want to take a shower so damn bad."

Happy laughed, "They are demons… look at who their mother is." He looked over at Hanna who stuck her tongue out at him. "Watch it, woman… Might take it as an invitation." He pointed at her mouth. "I had other plans for us…"

"Kiss my ass, Happy Lowman. My babies are absolute angels and they can thank me for their angelic charm whereas all the hatefulness comes from you." She winked at him. "Even if it was an invitation, you wouldn't know what to do with it." She gave him a knowing smirk. She knew exactly how much he hated when she'd play around about their sex life. "I'm sure we can still do whatever you had planned in the shower, honey."

Happy raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not hateful, I just don't take any shit. Wait til we get to that fuckin' hotel… I hope you're prepared for every single thing I have planned for you." He smirked at her.

* * *

**AN: It's been a couple of days and for that, I'm sorry but here is a nice long chapter for you wonderful readers: ENJOY :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Guilty Filthy Souls

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, he couldn't help but smirk as he felt her arch her body and suck in a deep breath. While his mouth was on one of her nipples, one hand was firmly on her ass and the other was slowly moving down her body. Taunting her and teasing her as he slowly worked his way further down. His tongue flicking at her nipple before he began rolling it in between his teeth. "Fuck." Happy heard her hiss out as his hand finally reached its desired destination.

The hand between her legs picked up its pace, the rough thrusting inside of her had her panting hard, spirally higher. He felt her grip at his neck, her nails digging into his skin and he smirked again. Watching her trying so hard not to come undone had him going, he couldn't help the hardness that was forming all over again. "Please." Her ocean blue eyes met his dark onyx eyes and he shook his head. He wasn't done just yet.

His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and biting at the exposed skin as his hand continued to thrust inside of her. As if he wasn't moving quick enough, the pace picked up. "Fuck. Hap, please!"

Their eyes met again. "Please what?" Hearing his low, raspy voice, feeling his breath on her skin did her in. She gripped tighter at his neck as she came down from her high. Pulling away from her, he hauled her off the in-suite kitchen counter over to the bed. Before she make any moves, he flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach. Running a rough hand down her back. Both hands landed on her hips and he pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees. He pressed his hard, thick length into her clit and she moaned loudly.

"Please, Happy, please." Hanna moaned out, her head dropping. He chucked as he dug his fingers into her hips, entering her in one motion.

He heard nothing but her moans of absolute pleasure as he buried himself deeper inside of her. He pulled at her hair so he could look at her face and he smirked, seeing the lust in her eyes. He leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to her lips. Feeling her start to contract around him, he quickly pulled out of her and flipped her over.

She grabbed him by the neck, pulling his face to hers. Pressing a kiss to his lips before moving to his jaw line, she nibbled her way to his ear. Sucking his earlobe into her mouth, she heard him hiss. "I want you." Hearing that be whispered to him, feeling her warm breath on his skin had Happy going all over again. He entered her again, feeling her legs wrap around him tightly, trying to pull him in deeper. He warned her on the way to the hotel that he had special plans for her but he underestimated what she had planned for him.

* * *

They had spent two days in Santa Monica, most of the time they were on the beach. Happy didn't understand what the big deal was but his girl was content and so he indulged her as best he could. He was just as pleased as long as he was spending time with her.

They were leaving tomorrow and as much fun as they had the last few days, they were happy to be leaving and going back home to their girls and their family.

* * *

"You want Uncle Juice to come over tonight, baby?" Gemma picked up the three year old little girl and sat her on top of the porcelain counter of her bathroom.

"No, I don't wanna see him anymore." Veronica crossed her little arms over her chest and looked away from Gemma.

"Well why not? You were happy to see him yesterday at the shop." Gemma turned her around so she was facing the mirror.

The girl made a displeased face as Gemma started to run a brush through her black locks. "He was mean to me and I didn't even do anything wrong!" Gemma smirked at Veronica through the mirror and shook her head.

"Baby, you are just like your mama… it's just crazy." Gemma pulled the dark locks into a ponytail and tied a white ribbon around the ponytail. "You know you're gonna see him today, don't you?"

Veronica started shaking her head, re-crossing her arms over her little chest and the action had Gemma laughing.

.

.

.

.

"You almost ready to go?" Happy walked back into the hotel room, standing by the bathroom door.

Hanna looked up at him from her phone with tears in her eyes, nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?"

He moved quickly to stand in front of her, his hands landing on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Don't say nothing either."

"But it is nothing, everything's fine." Hanna moved around him to check the bathroom for all their belongings. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Happy on her phone, scrolling through it. "What are you doing?"

"Who the fuck is Gio?" He looked up from the phone, shaking it in his hand.

A smirk began to form on her face as she walked closer to him. "You jealous?" When he didn't respond, a laugh escaped from her lips. "Ben's boyfriend… Ben was in a car accident and he's in the hospital right now, according to Gio, he is still unconscious and he is trying to keep me updated as best he can. But you already know that much because you read the messages between us."

Happy walked closer to her, tossing her phone onto the bed. As soon as he got close enough, he pulled her closer to him. Bending down to be eye level with her, their faces only an inch apart. "There's not a damn thing in this world that could ever make me jealous of another man. If you're done acting like a damn kid, I'd like to go." Before he could back away from her, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips on his.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, never breaking the kiss. His hand started to work its way up her stomach, under her shirt. Right as his hand cupped her breast, her phone started ringing. He pulled it out from under her, seeing Gemma's name on the screen. "Make it fast." He braced himself on his forearms, hovering over her.

"Hey Gem, what's up?" Hanna rolled her eyes at her husband, ever so impatient.

"_Hey baby, just filing some papers at the office with your girls. You guys on the road, yet?"_

"What are they doing? No, not yet… We're about to leave the hotel."

"_Roni is coloring and Vee is asleep. Roni is a little mad at her favorite uncle right now, though… She told me that she was going to spend the entire day with me and never talking to him again."_

"Well that's interesting, tell her that we miss her and love her. We're gonna check the hotel more one time before we leave. I'll let you know when we get near."

"_Ok, baby, I will. Be safe." _Hanna hummed before hanging up the phone and setting back on the bed, above her head.

"Come here…" She spoke softly as she pulled Happy's face to hers.

* * *

Passing by the _Welcome To Charming, _Hanna rolled her eyes. Of course she missed her girls and her family but she enjoyed being away from the drama, the craziness and the ridiculous fights over nothing.

She looked over at Happy who was rubbing her hand with his thumb, looking ahead at the road. He looked to her and gave her a small smile. "Bet the girls are ready to see you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew he heard her.

"Yeah?" He looked back at the road, avoiding her stare.

She squeezed his hand and looked away from him. "Yeah, you know they absolutely love you… you hung the moon or something."

"If only they really knew what I did when I wasn't at home, playing Daddy." He let go of Hanna's hand and adjusted his sunglasses.

They pulled into the compound and parked the car. Hanna got out of the car first, walking straight for the clubhouse, not waiting for her husband to follow her. Choosing to ignore his statement about playing daddy, she thought she'd address that issue later tonight when they were in the comfort of their own home.

She reached the bar and was engulfed in hugs from the Sons standing nearby. Tig, Bobby, Chibs and Key gave her a hug but Juice stayed on the barstool, nursing his beer. She looked at Tig for answers and he shrugged his shoulders so she ventured off to find why he was choosing to ignore her.

"Hey, alcoholic, how's it goin'?" She sat down beside Juice after she poked him in his side.

When he didn't answer her, she leaned closer to him so only he could hear her. "Pull your head out of your ass and stop being a douchebag to everyone. I don't know what happened between you and Roni but I suggest you let it go, because I'm not putting up with your bipolar bullshit either." She leaned back, away from the intel officer and hit the bar top. Key came walking over to her and she pointed to the cooler. "He's done for the night, kid…" Juice looked at her and she smirked. "You wanna drown your sorrows, come talk to me about it." Hanna got up and walked out of the clubhouse.

She caught dark eyes and a scowl by the picnic table where Kozik was sitting. "Not in there." She mumbled, walking past her husband, on her way to the office. Before she could get passed the picnic, rough hands grabbed her, jerking her toward him. "What do you want?" She looked up at him, piercing blue eyes meeting dark onyx orbs.

"What's your problem, little girl?" He pulled her closer to him.

"I don't have a problem, why don't you get the hell off of me so I can find my children and go home?" Her voice was laced with annoyance. She looked at Kozik who was just watching the scene unfold, he lit a blunt and stood up from the picnic table.

"Here brotha, let her find the girls." He pulled at one of Happy's hands but Hap didn't budge.

"Yeah, Hap, why don't you get high and then go play Daddy with my kids? Good idea." Hanna pulled herself out of his grip and walked away, not looking back once on her way to the office.

* * *

**AN: A chapter for you wonderful readers, hope you all are enjoying the story. **

**Hope everyone had a great Independence Day for those who celebrate it, mine was pretty interesting. **

**_LivyMer - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it :) . I love Juice's relationship with Roni & Vee; I definitely don't want anything to tarnish that relationship. I didn't want to include the entire honeymoon but I hope I delivered a good enough piece for you :) . I can't say much about Gemma right now but something is going on ;) . _  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Answers & Revelations

_Her hair is Harlowe gold_

_Her lips sweet surprise_

_Her hands are never cold_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

_She'll turn her music on you_

_You won't have to think twice_

_She's pure as New York snow_

_She got Bette Davis eyes_

* * *

Gemma Teller-Morrow always served as a second mother to Hanna; Hanna admired Gemma in every way and loved spending time with her as she grew up. If Hanna wasn't with Opie and Jax, she was trying to spend time with Gemma regardless of Gemma's busy schedule at the office or playing Queen of Charming.

Over the years, Gemma learned a lot about the blonde; learned her habits and her ways, like a mother would know her daughter, inside and out. Their bond was just that, a mother-daughter bond and Hanna was perfectly ok with it. She loved Gemma and couldn't imagine not having the Queen in her life. Hanna had learn a lot from Gemma; from being a woman to being an old lady… Hanna got all the tips in life, especially the tips about being in an MC lifestyle from the Queen of Anarchy, herself.

.

.

Hanna sat at her kitchen table across from the Queen in silence for a quite a while before even casting a glance at her. "What the hell are you talking about, Gem? How is this even possible?"

"Baby, I'm telling you the truth. The doctor said it was just possible and I had the choice to have treatment. It's going to be ok, baby. It's going take a lot more than some cancer to take me down." Gemma stood up from her chair and walked the distance to the blonde. "You know it's going to take some serious work to get me to kick the bucket." Gemma wrapped her arms around the young woman, trying to soothe her. The woman had been diagnosed with breast cancer earlier this morning. She rushed to the clubhouse to tell her son before she called Hanna and told her that they needed to have a very important talk. All the woman could think about was how it couldn't be enough that she already had a heart defect but now she had breast cancer. if anyone thought this would take her down or slow her down, they were sadly mistaken.

"I can't lose you, Gem! The girls can't lose you, they love you so much… Tell me you're gonna get the treatment." Hanna wiped at her eyes viciously, trying her hardest to stop crying.

"What'd I tell you? I'm not going anywhere, baby… Definitely not leaving my babies, you crazy? I gotta watch them grow up to be badasses just their mama."

"Have you talked to Jax, yet?" Hanna fixed her hair as soon as Gemma released her and walked to the fridge to pull out the pitcher of sweet tea.

Pouring two glasses of the tea, Gemma walked back to the table, setting one glass in front of Hanna. "I sure did… Don't be alarmed by the mess that is the clubhouse right now. If he didn't rip the place apart all by himself then he definitely informed the boys of my news and they all went on a rampage. He reacted the same way you did… Guess you're both not ready to lose me, huh?" Gemma sipped on her tea. "I knew that little shithead loved me."

Hanna laughed and grabbed Gemma's hand. "Just because he acts like a prick sometimes doesn't mean he isn't a mama's boy. That man loves you more than anything in the world and I hate to meet the woman who comes in demanding every bit of his love and attention…"

"She'll quickly be knocked down a peg or two… At least when you two went at it, you knew he couldn't just love you. I won't lie to ya, baby… I was upset when I found out you left him for the Killer but I shaped up to the fact that my babygirl was completely happy with her life so I quit my complaining."

"I was so afraid that our relationship would change when all that shit happened… Damn that feels like another lifetime ago. Now look at me… Married to the fuckin' Tacoma Killer and got two kids with him. Shit." Hanna laughed as her eyes landed on her wedding band. Diamonds wrapped around it and the inside was engraved with the initials **HL **and a smiley face. "I don't regret any of it,, ya know… but I do hate how shit went down. I feel like shit could've been handled so much better but ya know…" She trailed off as her eyes met Gemma's and the woman nodded her head in understanding.

"He'll move on, I promise… He just has to give himself the chance to do so. He can't expect any change in his life if he's not even willing to try. He has stepped up and been very mature about things. Did you know he offered to walk you down the aisle in place of Ope?" Gemma took another swig of her tea.

"I know what you mean… he tries to busy himself with club shit but that's not helping him any, especially when him and Hap are always together since that's his muscle. Really? Wow… did you know that's he been spending time with Vee? He'll take her from Juice and walk around with her… I came into the clubhouse the other day to pick the girls up and he was asleep on the couch with Vee asleep on his chest."

"Making up for his shitty attitude toward Roni… he took all his frustrations and jealousy out on her because she's living proof that he'll never get ya back, baby. He hated himself so much when he found out you were even pregnant… Wanted so badly to go back in time and treat you better so he wouldn't lose you." Gemma finished off her tea and stood up to put the glass in the dish washer. "Where's that mean bastard anyway?"

"That wasn't far to her at all… she didn't do anything wrong, she's just to product of something he can't get passed. He's in the garage, working on this Panhead that Opie was telling him about. I didn't tell you that we went up to Chino and visited Ope together, did I? He actually offered to go with me."

"You still mad at him?" Gemma turned to face the blonde beauty, an eyebrow raised. Of course she was still mad at him. He made it seem like it was a chore to be a father. That wasn't the case at all… Hanna never tried to trap him, she never tried to force parenthood on the man. He stayed, he had the choice to leave her but he didn't, he even told her that he wanted to be a father yet there he was acting it was some assignment from his President, just like protecting her when she was in college was an assignment from the club.

Hanna nodded her head. "Once he pulls his head out of ass then maybe I'll let up… but for now, he's stuck on the couch."

"Married for two weeks and already in the doghouse, lucky man he is." Gemma smirked, trying to hold back her laughter. "If I wasn't sure about your love for each other, I'd almost be worried that he was gonna walk out on your crazy ass… but that man loves you like you created the damn world or something." Gemma placed a kiss to Hanna's forehead and grabbed her black coach purse. "I'm going to get some work done at the office, you comin' to dinner tonight? Everyone's gonna be there, so I expect you to be there as well… With my babies, too." Gemma winked at the blonde as she exited the kitchen.

* * *

_There's something about you, _

_tears me inside out whenever you're around  
_  
_There's something about you  
_  
_Speeding through my veins until we hit the ground  
_  
_And there's something about this rush  
_  
_Take it away  
_  
_It made me feel so good _

_There's something about you_

_That tears me inside out whenever you're around_

_And there's something about you_

_That makes me fly_

_You're a heart attack, just the kind I like_

_and there's something about your kiss_

_haunting and strange_

_That makes me feel so good_

* * *

Happy pulled on a new t-shirt and his cut as he watched his wife get out of the shower and start wiping down her body with a towel. He licked his lips a few times as she finished drying off and started rubbing lotion all over her body.

"Can I help you with something?" Hanna spoke softly as she continued to rub lotion on her legs, her back to him.

"Nah, just keep doing what you're doing..." He murmured as he walked closer to her.

Hanna finished putting lotion on and grabbed her bra and underwear off the bathroom counter and quickly slipped the garments on. She heard Happy groan but decided not to address it. She didn't dress herself any further before turning to just stare at him.

"You like what you see, little girl?" He indulged in her staring contest for a little bit before finally opening his mouth.

Hanna shook her head but walked closer to him, not a hint of amusement on her face. "No, actually I don't." She shoved at his chest and watched him stumble backwards, completely caught off guard.

"What the fuck's your problem?" He was getting a little fed up with her pissy attitude toward him every since they had come home from their honeymoon. Hap stumbled backwards again when she pushed him again.

"You're my fuckin' problem, asshole! Apparently it's a goddamn chore for you to be here, for you to fuckin' be with me and the girls. No one paid you to stay; no one said you had to stay. You can easily pack your shit and get the fuck out if it's such a fuckin' task for you to be taking responsibility for your actions. It wasn't a task for you to lay down and make those girls with me so why is it a task for you to be their father? That's how this works, Hap… Don't like being a father anymore? Say the word… Pack your shirt and leave then. I don't give a shit but it won't be me explaining this to those girls, it'll be you." She kept pushing him until he finally stumbled onto their bed, but as he started to fall backwards, he grabbed a hold of her and she fell with him.

He rolled over, pinning her to the bed with one hand while the other landed beside her body and held him up so he was hovering over her. "That's what this shit is about? Something I said weeks ago? My fuckin' bad for **you** interpreting my words the wrong way… Here let me correct myself: I hate that they fuckin' look at me like I hung the moon and they love me oh so much as you fuckin' tell it yet I'm a fuckin' killer. I come home every night with new blood on my hands and you just fuckin' nod your pretty little fucking head and take me to bed. It's fuckin' crazy and I sit here thinking about how when they're older, they'll probably be just like you- getting all hot for a Son and end up taking up the life of an old lady just like you. I don't want that for them… they don't need to fuckin' know about the crazy shit I do every day. Don't get me wrong, baby, I love that club and I love my brothers but I wouldn't ever want my girls to be old ladies. I look at you and see years of worry etched all over your face. I don't make this shit easy on you." Happy stood up and started pacing the room before stopping to see Hanna now sitting up, watching him. "I know you constantly think about a day that you get a fuckin' call or visit from the cops or the guys that I'm dead in a ditch somewhere… You think I don't see the scared ass look in your eyes every time I leave the house? I know you stay worried, baby and I'm sorry I put this shit on you but it's my life… It's our fuckin' life. Whether you were with me or not, you'd constantly be worried about the Sons' safety and if we were ok…"

"Hap.." Hanna started to talk but he threw his hand up, stopping her.

He was far from done, he was going to make her see his side of things, one way or another. "I'm not fuckin' done yet. You think I don't want them? You think I don't love my girls? They are my fuckin' world, Hanna. You are my fuckin' world. You wormed your fuckin' way into my life and got me all twisted up then you fuckin' change shit around so I let ya go, let ya leave me. I give you a chance to find someone better, someone that deserves you and what fuckin' happens? I find out that that stupid little shithead treats you like you're nothing… I may not be the model fuckin' citizen but I do know how to treat a woman, I do know that **you** deserve to be treated like a fuckin' queen. Of course I fuckin' wanted to kill him for even looking at you in the wrong way but I sat back, observed your pathetic relationship. Did I make move? Not even when I had you in that fuckin' office… I wanted to, god I wanted to fuckin' take you right there but you were still his. When you showed up at the fuckin' cabin tellin' me you were lost…" Happy rubbed a hand down his face, watching her the entire time. "It was fuckin' go time. I told you to fuckin' choose and when you showed up later that night with your decision, I was honestly scared. Hanna, I was so fuckin' afraid that you chose him and that I really had lost you. Baby. Look, look at me… I fuckin' can't do this shit without you. You are my sanity, those little girls are my goddamn oxygen…"

As soon as he finished talking, he stayed in his spot for a few minutes, looking at his boots. He almost forgot he was even in the room with her before he felt her jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He started laughing as she peppered him with kisses, on his head, face and neck. She closed all distance between them as she finally allowed her lips to meet his.

* * *

_And she'll tease you_

_She'll unease you_

_All the better just to please you_

_She's precocious and she knows just_

_What it takes to make a pro blush_

_She got Greta Garbo stand off sighs_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

* * *

Happy had one arm wrapped around Hanna's waist while the other arm was holding onto Vee's car seat. One of Hanna's arm was wrapped around Happy as she held Roni's hand. They walked into Gemma's house and was swarmed with greetings. Roni took off in search of Juice while Happy placed the car seat on the kitchen table.

Gemma gave Happy a kiss on the cheek before moving to Hanna and pulling her in for a hug. "I see everything is all right with the world again, huh?" She whispered to Hanna. The blonde beauty pulled back and smiled, nodding her head. Gemma pressed a kiss to Hanna's cheek and moved to the kitchen table was Vee was cooing, talking incoherently. "Hey babygirl, what are you over here talking about?"

Hanna grabbed two beers out of the fridge and opened the both, taking a swig from one of them. "Alright, sweetheart, help Grandma Gemma and the girls with the food. I'll be back…" Hanna winked at Gemma before leaving the room in search for her husband. Locating him sitting in the living room with Juice, Tig, and Kozik, she walked up to him and handed him the beer. "Where's everyone else?"

"Outside, talking about some business." Juice looked up at the blonde and shot her one of his wide-spread smiles.

Hanna smiled back and blew him a kiss. "I see you two finally made up… You ever gonna tell me what happened?"

"Nope, it's between me and my partner… all that matters is we're back trying to take over the world." Juice winked at the blonde, feeling something deep inside him start to stir as he watched Hanna bend over in front of her old man and press a kiss to his head. Juice's eyes wondered down her body a little and he caught a glimpse of her cleavage. He licked his lips before quickly turning his head, trying to suppress his newfound feelings.

"Don't hurt her feelings again, shithead. I don't like my kid being all bent out of shape because her bestie, whatever the fuck that is, hurt her feelings." Happy threw himself into the conversation, casting a glance at Juice before looking at Hanna. "Don't be teaching her that shit, either…" He tried to stop himself from smiling when Hanna flipped him off, bent down and kissed him.

"I gotcha man… She's in good hands, don't worry." Juice clapped a hand on Happy's shoulder before returning his attention to the blonde beauty fixing her outfit. He noticed he was wearing a black tank top, white shorts and he even caught a glimpse of the color of her underwear.

Hanna felt eyes on her so she looked up and was met with chocolate brown eyes. They weren't her husband's eyes which could be that same color if he actually calm and relaxed, but they were Juice's eyes. Surprise hit her as she watched his eyes travel up and down her body as if he was checking her out. She could take it as a compliment considering she could still get the attention from men after having two kids but it surprised her that Juice, all of the Sons, was checking her out. It made the blonde wonder where all that attention was years ago when she came back to Charming and wanted his attention. Memories lingered in her mind about that time period before she was pulled from her thoughts by her husband who had pulled her into his lap and start kissing her neck.

* * *

**AN: Hey hey... new chapter! YAY :) **

**Gemma's secret is out of the bag. Hap and Hanna finally get to share a serious RARE heart-to-heart ... AND AND AND... Juice makes up with his little partner in crime! But the ever so wonderful Intelligence Officer has a price to pay for being so damn close with the girls.**

**Tell me your thoughts on the new chapter; I'd love to hear'em :)**

**Songs Lyrics Featured:  
****1. Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes  
****2. Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough - New Radicals**


	22. Chapter 22: Outlaw's Lifestyle

_Take your time... Don't live too fast,_

_Troubles will come and they will pass._

_Go find a woman and you'll find love,_

_And don't forget son,_

_There is someone up above_

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Be something you love and understand._

_Baby, be a simple kind of man._

_Oh won't you do this for me son,_

_If you can?_

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul,_

_And you can do this if you try._

_All that I want for you my son,_

_Is to be satisfied._

* * *

A killer is what he was but at the end of the day, he was a father and a husband and whether that was what he initially wanted out of life, he was those two things among all other things.

Happy Lowman loved his wife, more than words could ever explain. He loved his daughters more than anything in the world, they were the entire of his light whether he'd ever admit that to anyone or not. But that didn't matter. No one could tell him how to feel; if he was actually truly content then who the fuck was anyone else to fuck with that?

He hadn't slept in two days. With too much on his plate at the moment, who blamed him for the lack of sleep. He was working too hard trying to find the man that decided it'd be ok to ID him to the cops about pulling a gun on his family. In Happy's world, going after an enemy's family was a bitch move, it was stupid as shit and an extremely low blow. One act he'd never commit unless they too served a danger to him, his club, and/or his own family.

Happy didn't go after the man's family, he didn't even go after the man so when he got picked up by David Hale at the clubhouse- in front of four and one year old daughters, a fire was ignited inside him and he planned on at least knocking the man down a peg or two. If it escalated, Happy was more than prepared to kill the man.

* * *

_Hanna pulled into the lot to drop the girls off with Gemma at the office so she could run some errands around town but the moment Veronica saw her father, the game was over… she had a new target to latch onto. Hanna carried Victoria over to Gemma before turning to watch the interaction between her husband and first born. _

_They were two peas in a pod and Hanna couldn't find a problem in the world with it until her eyes traveled over the lot and she could've sworn she could've spotted the jealousy 20 miles away from Juice. She hadn't really talked to Juice lately; there was no real reason for it, that's what she told Happy at least._

"_I'll be back later, let me know if he leaves and you need me to come get them. I'll be here in a hurry." Hanna decided to train her thoughts onto something a little more relevant. _

"_Ok, baby… You know you could easily just shut your mouth and let me spend time with my babies." Gemma wrapped an arm around Hanna, adjusted her head ass Hanna leaned onto her shoulder. "Stop being so damn sad all the time, if I hear about it from that psychopath one more time, I'm gonna hurt you. Everything is fine, baby. Treatment is going fine, stop being so damn holed up. Come back here in a good mood or at least let him put you in a good mood."_

_Hanna pulled away from Gemma and nodded her head. "Who's that?" She pointed toward the blonde sitting by Happy and Chibs, talking to them so openly. That was unusual activity for a crow-eater so Hanna was now intrigued. _

"_Some new pussy my son is flaunting around, her name is Whitney." Gemma turned her nose up in disgust. "She's got a mouth on her… she says one more wrong thing to me and the little tart's gonna be walking funny." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey, guys, who's the blonde? Looks like quite the bitch." Whitney was blonde, her hair was rather long, she favored Hanna in some ways but only in the ways of the blonde hair-blue eyes, smart mouth territory. Nothing else could link them together. Whitney had only spent a couple hours at the clubhouse at a time but her and Jax had been dating for a good month. _

_Happy piped up and followed Whitney's gaze as she stared across the lot to see who Whitney was talking about: his damn wife. Happy and Chibs exchanged a glance before Happy put Roni on the ground. "Go find ya momma." As he did that, Chibs directed Whitney's attention to the four year old running toward the blonde bitch she just referred to. _

"_Hanna Winston. She's a member's sister, Jax's ex girlfriend." Chibs decided to play with this gash a little bit. He and Happy exchanged another glance before he resumed the play-by-play on Hanna. "They were hot and heavy for years.. I'm not even sure they're completely broken up." _

"_What the hell? He said he was single… are those his kids, too?" Whitney's voice raised but she immediately piped down when Happy's hand landed on her knee. _

"_Calm down… Her name is Hanna Winston Lowman. She's married." He watched as Whitney inhaled a deep breath. "… To me." He gave her knee a squeeze, shot a smirk to Chibs and stood up to walk over to her. "Call her a bitch again and I'll introduce ya to her." He turned back around and set off for his wife. _

_Chibs belted out a loud chuckle as he watched Whitney's face go pale. "It's alright love, she won't hurt ya unless you give her a reason to. The shite with her Jackie-boy is long over, too… so you're good in that department."_

_Whitney nodded her head and stood up, walking over to the office. She was going to make herself noticeable, mark her territory if she had to. Just because the bitch was married with kids, didn't mean she'd just back down. In Whitney's mind, all females were trifling, no matter what._

"_Hi, Gemma… Is there anything I can help you with?" Whitney threw on a peachy smile for good measure as she approached the older woman. _

"_No, honey, everything's fine here." Gemma looked between Hanna and Whitney and let out a laughter that apparently only became contagious to Happy. "Baby, this is Jax's new piece of ass, Whitney. Whitney, this is my god-daughter, Hanna… She's also Happy's wife."_

_Hanna raised an eyebrow to Gemma before casting a glance back toward Whitney and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Whitney. You must be real special to Jax if he's bringing you here so soon." Hanna bent down to pick her Roni before turning her attention back to the new comer and smiled. "Veronica, say Hi to Uncle Jax's new girlfriend." Hanna looked back up to Whitney and raised an eyebrow, "Girlfriend, right?"_

_Whitney nodded her head, eyebrows raised, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for a greeting to come from the small child. "Uncle Jax, huh?" _

_Gemma smirked. "That's right, sweetheart. Hanna and Jax were always really close growing up… Almost like brother and sister. He loves the girls so much. Surprised he even has time for you, he spends so much time with them." _

"_You sure it's because of the girls or is Mommy giving up some alternative form of payment for the babysitting?" Whitney popped off, watching Hanna's face go from a smile to an immediate scowl. She watched Hanna hand her daughter off the Gemma and Gemma walked away with the two little girls. _

_Hanna laughed a little before she shoved the bitch standing in front of her. Whitney shoved her back but before Hanna could get a hit in, Happy stepped forward and grabbed Hanna, pulling her with him as they walked to the clubhouse. _

_Hanna pulled out of Hap's grip and walked back toward Whitney, sending her fist into the girl's jaw before she walked away, back toward the clubhouse. _

"_A'ight Rocky, you feel better now?" Happy smirked as he pulled Hanna into his lap when he got comfortable on one of the couches. _

"_Shut up, asshole… She was asking for it. Stupid bitch…" Hanna wrapped an arm around Hap's neck and relaxed to him putting kisses on her neck. "What the fuck is her problem, anyway?"_

"_Me and Chibs were messing around with her before I walked over there… told her we weren't sure if you and Jax really had broken up or not. But then I told her that we were married and came over there to you. Guess she can't take a joke…" He continued to press kisses to her neck as his hand traveled up her thigh, slowly. _

"_Yeah, the whole married shit was too much… Who'd honestly believe that? Do better, baby, jeez." Hanna pushed herself off of Hap's lap and stood in between his legs. She bent down, putting her hands on his hands. He stuck a finger in her shirt as the neck of it fell and tried to look down the shirt. Hanna popped his hand away, laughing. "Would you stop? Jesus, you're like a rabbit. I'm going to run my errands, I'll be back later. Ok?" _

"_Hey, you're mine… don't you fuckin' forget it either. Look at ya titties if I want to." He crossed his arms, starting to playfully pout as he looked away from her. _

_Hanna started laughing even more. "Aww, baby… you'll be ok, maybe you can have a little something later. Maybe if you're-."_

"_Shit, we got cops!" Key shouted and everyone jumped up from whatever the hell they were doing. Happy jumped off the couch, immediately grabbing Hanna and rushing outside for their girls. _

"_Key, tell Jax!" Happy shouted as he fled the clubhouse, in route for the office. "Get to the fuckin' girls, NOW!" He looked back at Hanna right as they came up to the picnic tables. _

"_Happy Lowman, just the man we came lookin' for…" David Hale was cocky little shit and everyone hated him. He grabbed Happy by the arm but was instantly rebuffed as Happy jerked his arm out the cop's grasp. _

"_Get the fuck off of me!" Happy shouted, looking around the lot for his girls. "Go get the girls, keep them in the office." He pulled Hanna out in front of him and pushed her away from him after pressing a hot kiss to her lips. _

"_Cut that shit out before I arrest her too. Indecent exposure and battery might get those little girls snatched out of your custody." Hale stepped forward, smirking at the SAMCRO Assassin. _

"_Fuck you, you stupid prick!" Hanna spat at him, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Happy scanned the lot again, seeing his brothers all laying on the ground with guns trained on them. A female cop walked up to Hanna, whispered something to her before Hanna spread her arms and legs apart and the cop patted her down. _

"_She's clean, Hale… let her go get her kids." The woman turned to Hale, walking closer to him. _

"_Of course I'm fuckin' clean. What? You expect me to be fuckin' carryin'? Fuck you, Hale… you ain't got shit on him and you know it!" Hanna shouted, storming toward him, ready to make a move. _

_Hap jumped forward, grabbing her as soon as he got close enough, slamming her into the picnic table. "Calm the fuck down, Hanna. I'll be back in a little bit. Just calm down." He spoke with soft words, pressing a kiss to her lips, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you and the girls, ok?" He scanned the lot once again, looking for his girls. He spotted them in the arms of Juice and Gemma by the office, Roni crying as she saw Hap act so aggressively toward Hanna. Of course, she wouldn't know that he didn't mean any harm whatsoever._

_Hanna turned her head away from his as soon as he moved to press another kiss to her lips. "For someone who's coming back so soon, sure are talking like it'll be a few years til I see ya again…" Hanna crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look away. _

_Happy pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked toward Hale. He turned his back to Hale and held his arms around his back. "Let's go, asshole… I got shit to do later." _

"_Like what? Assault another family?" Hale placed the hand cuffs on Happy's arms and started guiding him to one of the units. _

_Happy laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe after me and my kid have a fuckin' tea party… That cool with you?" Hale put Happy in the back of the unit, slammed the door and looked back at Hanna who had her head in her hands. _

"_Should've stayed in San Francisco, Hanna… it'd be a lot less troublesome." He shrugged his shoulders and got into the driver's seat of the unit that Happy was sitting in. He pulled out of the lot, headed for the police station. "Never thought you'd be playing tea party with a kid… weird to know you're even married. Especially to her." _

"_What the fuck's wrong with my wife?" Happy jolted forward, temper already high as hell._

"_She deserves way more than that shit you guys do. Trust me, I know exactly what you guys do and sometimes I understand it but you're all still a bunch of criminals. She's too good for all of that shit, you know it, I know it… Everyone knows it, Lowman."_

"_Yeah well, something keeps her here so why don't you just worry about yourself and let me worry about my woman?" He smirked at the cop through the rearview mirror. _

"_Why'd you attack that family?" It was time to change the subject and Hale was going to do exactly that._

"_I didn't attack a fuckin' family… Tell me, dumbass… Why would I attack a family when the blow back could come back to my own damn family? I'm not about putting them into danger, I keep them out of harm's way as best I can. But since you know so much about SAMCRO then you should know that much about every single one of us. We protect the fucking family, not attack it. Buy a fuckin' clue." At this point, Happy was tired of the stupid conversation he was involved in so he shut up, letting his lawyer do the rest of the talking. He didn't really have much left to say anyway._

* * *

Three days ago, he was released from Charming PD's custody with no charges; they had shit on him. But that's because Greg Watkins was a lying piece of shit and knew damn good and well that Happy Lowman or any Son for that matter was the one who threw him and his family under the bus. Watkins ran with the Nords or so he claimed… This had druggy, white bastards written all over it.

Hap's alibi came through since he was actually at the Taste of Charming festival with his family and the club ALL damn day, thanks to Gemma. Unser could even vouch for that, as well as a few other cops considering they were all put on security duty.

But now that Hap laid in his bed with his wife tucked tightly into his side and his one year old daughter asleep on his bare chest, he realized that while Hanna had welcomed him with open arms, his baby girl, the light of his life… Roni, hadn't forgiven. She blatantly ignored him, didn't rush into his arms the moment they spotted each other, he didn't even come into eye contact with her.

She must've remembered the way he manhandled her mother five days ago. She must've remembered his two day absence. Damn her, she was started to remember a lot of shit; she was getting smarter by the day and whether he liked it or not, she was growing up; his little baby was growing up and he was not prepared for that at all.

Not that he could recall… he had never done anything to make her mad. Yes, he had yelled at her a long time ago because he had a shitty day and she just so happened to be in his line of fire but she almost immediately forgave him, hugged his neck and called it a day. But now the day had come where she hadn't spoken to him in three days… Four years old and already upset with him. Find the damn baby book, this was definitely a world record. Him and Hanna made bets a long time ago, way before Roni was born that he'd definitely have a hold on the little girl's heart well into her teen years and that's when she'd finally start hating him but he was convinced that Hanna was wrong and that he'd upset her way before her teen years. Boy was he ever right about something.

Now he laid, rubbing his hand up and down Hanna's outer thigh as it was brought up to hold him in place, her knee sitting on his stomach, he began to rack his brain with ways to get his baby girl to forgive him. If push came to shove, he'd just pull Hanna in the ring and get her to use her magical motherly powers that she had with the girls.

Then it dawned of the SAMCRO Assassin that he no longer was the same man from 9 years ago when he and Hanna first got together. No, he cared deeply about much bigger things than his club, his favorite piece and his favorite knife. He cared about his wife, his daughters and then his club came next. He had watched over the years as Hanna slowly pushed herself to be number one on that list and then came Roni and somehow Roni was instantly pushed to being number two. Damn, things had changed drastically in his life.

Hap honestly didn't know how he felt about any of it but he knew that being the man his mother raised him to be, he couldn't just up and leave his family behind just because it finally hit him that everything was so goddamn upside down from the way he used to live his life. He groaned, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to swallow him whole.

* * *

**AN: Ok here's another one for you that is really going to push the story in a pivotal direction. Things are going to change drastically; for the club, the couple and their entire just might get flipped upside down. **

**But there's also something I noticed that definitely had affected my motivation to update sooner. I feel like I've lost a lot of you wonderful readers and I definitely don't want that to happen. **

**Like I've said many times before, if there's something you don't like about a chapter, feel free to let me know. I promise I take each & every single review into consideration, it really helps me write a chapter; as well as helps me understand what you all want to see happen with the story. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me and the story so far, there's so much more to come from it. **

**By the way, there's also a possibility of a third story happening :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Can't Make You Love Me

**DISCLAIMER: Kurt Sutter owns all his characters, I own those that we all know aren't from the show. Thanks. **

**Quick AN: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are so wonderful! [_Meyou744, Guest #1, Ericzmic, Guest #2] And if it's in ever in question, I appreciate each and every one of you that read the story and continue to follow Hap & Hanna on their journey..._**

* * *

_And anything to make you smile_

_It is my better side of you to admire_

_But they should never take so long_

_Just to be over then back to another one_

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do_

_No one's gonna love you more than I do_

_But someone,_

_They could have warned you_

_When things start splitting at the seams and now_

_The whole thing's tumbling down_

* * *

"Basically, nothing's going to happen… There's no evidence or proof of you being anywhere near the diner. Your alibi is pretty solid and they've already questioned a bunch of the booth runners that was at the picnic. You're safe, Hap but next time they arrest you, remain silent… they could've crushed you with just you running your mouth off to Hale." Rosen gathered his papers and put them neatly in his briefcase, standing up in the process.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. Sorry, man." Happy stood up and shook the lawyer's hand.

Rosen pointed to Hanna's back, where she was talking to Jax across the room. "Apologize to her, not me… She's the one that will feel the aftermath of all this if you get arrested." Rosen watched the Son turn around and stare the blonde beauty for a while before he faced him again. "Oh and congratulations on the wedding… I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I heard it was all great though."

Happy nodded his hand. "Thanks man, it's fine… as long as you just keep us out of the pen then we're all good." He laughed as Rosen nodded his head, laughing.

"I do all I can, but hey, I actually need to talk to her for a minute. Excuse me." Rosen patted Happy on the shoulder and walked around him toward Hanna and Jax. "Hey Hanna, Jax… Can I talk to this lady for a second?" Rosen turned his attention to the blonde beauty.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Jax raised his eyebrows at Hanna and she shrugged her shoulders but he walked away anyway.

"What's up? Is everything ok with Hap and the guys?" She questioned the man as she looked around the bar room before her attention was back on the club's lawyer.

"Yeah, oh yeah… Everything's fine. Hap's in the clear… but I wanted to talk to you on a different note. Me and a partner of mine, Ally Lowen just opened up our own little firm in town and we are in need of a receptionist. I know you're busy with the girls and you sometimes work here but I thought I'd ask anyway."

A smile started to form on the blonde's face and she nodded her head. "Let me talk to Happy about it first, then he agrees, we'll have to discuss arrangements for the girls since neither of which are in daycare right now. Give me a day?"

Rosen nodded his head and patted her on the shoulder. "Just call any of my numbers when you get an answer. Have a good one, Hanna."

"Sure thing, thanks, Tom, you too." Hanna turned her attention toward her husband who was standing across the room, staring at her. A grin formed on her face as he looked on confused. She slowly walked toward him, willing him to move toward her… so he did.

They reached each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist ever so tightly, pulling her flush against him.

"Hi handsome." She whispered.

He smiled at her and his hands slowly moved up her body to cup her beautiful face in his rough, calloused hands.

"I see you found yourself an admirer." Hanna tipped her head to the brunette crow-eater that was staring them, as she stood behind the bar.

"She's trying to figure out how someone could be so damn fine." Happy pulled Hanna to him, pressing his lips to hers heatedly.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Roni wrapped herself around Hanna's legs, doing anything to try to get her mother's attention.

"What, baby?" Hanna groaned before she and Happy parted ways and looked down at their daughter.

Roni looked between her parents before holding her hands up in the air at Happy. "Don't hurt Daddy!" The little girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"I didn't do anything to him…" Hanna tried to defend herself, especially considering she noticed the cocky grin on her husband's face.

"Yeah, Momma… Don't hurt me!" He pressed his lips to Roni's temple, still smiling at Hanna. "Don't worry, baby, she won't hurt me… Ya momma loves me."

"Pinky promise?" Roni held up her tiny little pinky finger, waiting for Happy to hook his pinky finger with hers in a promise.

He locked his pinky with hers before pressing his lips to the top of her head. Watching her giggle, he couldn't help but smile. "Let me talk to ya momma, go find Uncle Juice." Happy set Roni on the floor and watched as she ran away from him.

"I see you two made up…" Hanna moved closer to her husband, a smirk displayed on her beautiful face.

Happy raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I realized she's a lot like her momma, all weak for me… She can't stay mad at me for too long." He started smiling an all-knowing smile at the blonde beauty.

"Silly girls and their first loves…" Hanna laughed as Happy's mouth found her neck and his hands found her ass, pulling her into him. "Hap… Hap, stop. Haaaaapppp!" He continued to suck at her neck while squeezing her ass.

Hanna managed to push him away from her neck long enough for her eyes to scan the room and spot Juice holding Vee, making faces at the baby. She smiled at the sight as she continued to watch the two interact with each other. "He's good with 'em." Happy's raspy voice interrupted her thoughts and she adverted her attention back to him.

"Yeah, he is… They really love him." She tried to sound enthused but she knew she failed as it really dawned on her just how good Juice was with her girls.

"Hap, Tig, Koz! I need some muscle with me on this meet with the Niners… going to Castle Rock, let's go!" Jax came out of the chapel and walked toward the bar where Whitney was now standing.

Hanna raised an eyebrow to the girl and smirked. "Go ahead, I'll be here until you come back." She pressed her lips to Hap's as he finally looked at her. He gave her a smack on the ass before checking his holster for his Kimber Stainless .45, not daring to pull it all the way out in front of his daughters.

* * *

_So you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I've never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean._

_Our love was made for movie screens._

_But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

* * *

"You just gonna avoid me from now on, Juicey?" Hanna sat down beside the Intelligence Officer as he worked on his laptop.

He looked up, giving her one of his cheeky smiles. "Thought you were avoiding me… How awkward. What's been goin' on?"

"Alright, alright… yeah, I've been avoiding you—kind of, not really." She winked at him, making him laugh.

"Why? You better tell me…. Can't have my favorite girl mad at me." He grinned at her, his hand landing on her knee.

"I don't know, I just been trying to avoid all things sportin' leather beside Gemma and Hap." Hanna shrugged her shoulders and looked up from the spot that Juice's hand sat at before he quickly moved it, as if someone told him to.

Juice gave her a confused look, eyebrows raised in question. "Talk to me, Hanna… What's really going on?" He didn't like her being so distant from him. Over the time since she came home from San Francisco, they'd formed a closeness, a friendship that was seemed to be completely unbreakable. "Is everything ok with you and Hap?"

Hanna quickly nodded her head as her eyes bored into his. "Yeah, everything's fine with him. It's you that I'm concerned about… Don't take this the wrong way, Juice, but is there anything you're keeping from me?" She scanned the room for anyone who'd be more than happy to eavesdrop on the current conversation happening between the blonde beauty and Juice. Seeing Bobby across the room at the bar, talking to Whitney made her wary of continuing this conversation any further but she knew it'd look extremely sketch if her and Juice left the open room. Regardless of what was really going to be happening between the two.

Juice's head popped up, looking at her as if she said something offensive. "What do you mean?"

Hanna raised an eyebrow, almost wanting to smack him upside his head for being so naïve but she knew he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Don't act stupid, Juice… You're not a stupid person."

He raised his hands, defensively. "Alright, alright, Han… I'm sorry. I can't really talk to you about it because it's not my place to do so, you'd seriously have to talk to Hap about it all."

"About what, Juice? Just tell me what's going on…" Hanna sat up straighter, clearly she was on a different page than Juice but he'd let something else out of the bag and now she was on a different mission to get information.

"I'm sorry, you know I would if I could but you'll have to talk to him about it. Please don't put me in the middle of this…"

* * *

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

* * *

After begging Juice to talk to her about her husband and what was going on with him with no such luck, Hanna gathered her daughters and went home. Despite her promise to Happy about being there when he got back from his meeting, she was getting more and more upset as time ticked on. She just wanted answers. No, she wanted Juice to admit that he had feelings for her but when he brought up something about Happy keeping information from her, it had her confused and lot. Sitting in the dark living room, waiting for the lone Harley to pull up, her blood started to boil.

Her mind was racked with all the possibilities. She didn't know which one to disregard and which to entertain. She was a stalemate with her own damn thoughts and she was getting more and more flustered. What could he be keeping from her? Why would he be keeping anything from her? What the fuck trouble had he gotten himself into now?

Almost like thinking about was some magical power, itself, Hanna heard the roar of a single motorcycle sound through the air. Hoping he didn't wake up her sleeping daughters, she remained sitting in his recliner in the corner of the living room. She could see the entrance to the living room just fine from where she sat but with the lights off, he wouldn't be able to see her.

Unless he used his "sixth sense" and sensed her presence, he would've figured she was asleep in their bed, awaiting for his strong arms to wrap securely around her small frame and fall into a deep sleep with her but today just wasn't their lucky day. He felt the presence of someone else as soon as he stepped foot into the living. Squinting, he spotted her curled up in his large leather recliner.

* * *

___Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

* * *

"What are you doing still awake?" His raspy voice would normally be something that pulled her toward him but not tonight, not this time. She remained seated, crossing her arms as if he just asked an inane question. "Answer me!" He raised his voice. Her not answering him had him annoyed, no matter what time of day it was; he hated to be ignored… especially by her.

"What are you keeping from me?" Her soft voice was one of meaning and reason. She didn't yell or move or even change her tone. She was calm, maybe a little too calm for Hap's liking but she didn't care.

"What are you talking about, woman?" He walked further into the room to see her beautiful face, the tears stained on her cheek and it hit him- She knew. "What do you think you know?"

"I don't know shit! I know that you're keeping shit from me and I'm done being in the dark so fess up. What is it?" She slowly stood, walking toward him.

"Don't come any closer, only makes shit harder… Just stay there." He held a hand up, stopping her from all movements. Her blue eyes could always find his dark eyes through any crowd, of course she could spot his dark orbs in the dead on night in the darkest room. "Got a call from Lee… Gotta spend some time in Tacoma."

"Then we'll go with you… it's no big deal, we'll just look for a house up there and go with-."

"No, Hanna… I'm going by myself, you're staying here and so are the girls." He interrupted her, immediately wishing this wasn't happening but he'd made up his mind a day ago. "I'm leaving, ok? I'm packing up my shit tonight and leaving in the morning. We can work out some arrangements for the girls but I'm leaving." He looked back up at her face to see confusion, sadness, tears… Everything he didn't want to see but he had to expect the worse.

"Why? Why are you- what the fuck, Hap? We're married! We're fuckin' married with two fuckin' little girls! How the fuck are you just going to leave that? When the fuck did you decide this? What the fuck is going through your goddamn mind?" All the questions that popped into her head, she spoke out loud; she didn't give a fuck who he was, Killer or not… He was HER husband, her man- she'd talk to him any way she please just to get a point across.

"I know this, damn it! I know all of this, Hanna! I'm not stupid… I'm not asking for a fuckin' divorce, Hanna. I'm not asking for shit, actually. I'm telling you what's going to happen and you're just going to let it happen, like it or not." He turned to walk away but was caught. He was jerked around to face her again by her tiny arm, then being shoved into the wall behind him.

"You're a sorry ass excuse for a man! You're not a man at all… You're just a fucking coward, running away from your problems because you're getting all attached to shit. God forbid you have a fucking heart and soul. God forbid you actually give a damn about something other the goddamn KA-BAR or the Kimber… God forbid you actually look "weak" to people for being married with kids. God for-fuckin'-bid you actually love someone. You're just a weak ass piece of shit because you think it's weak to have feelings and emotions… it's not, asshole. It's ok to fuckin' feel something other than a bitch's lips slithering up and down your goddamn dick!" At this point, all of the blonde's resolve was gone… All the calmness she reigned in was gone, drained from her blood as soon as she heard him say he was leaving. "I'm not your fuckin' lap dog, nor your goddamn doormat. You walk out that fuckin' door and it's the last time you'll even step foot on the fuckin' grass. I'm not fuckin' around, Happy. You leave me and there will be no coming back… We are done, you'll get the divorce papers in the mail, along with a picture of how my ribcage will look with a cover-up. I'm not playing with you."

Happy watched tear after tear roll down her face, watched her eyes go from baby blue to dark blue. He watched her chest rise and fall, her fists clench and unclench, her eyes look between his eyes and her fists. She was struggling, he knew it. She was trying so hard to remain calm and strong but she was failing… She was quickly coming undone and there was no one to blame but him. She started to move away from him but his quick reflexes reacted, his hand shot out to her hip and pulled her back to him. While one hand remained on her hip, the other hand started to wipe away her tears. God this was fucked up, this was killing him. He was fighting so hard to keep his own tears at bay and he didn't know just how strong he really was anymore. Seeing her like this, seeing her go from calm to fighting for him to fighting him was just crazy… it felt unreal to him but he knew that this was all real, he knew the ultimatum was real. She was giving him a test and all he had to do was pass it. All he had to do was make a decision. He swore he made the decision yesterday but now that he was face to face with his number one obstacle, he couldn't do it… he was back at square one. He loved her, more than anything in the world, but when he made the decision to leave, he thought he was making the right decision for her. He thought this was going to be good for her but now he was faced with trying to keep her while he left their home for another charter.

Happy felt her pull away and he snapped out of his thoughts. They eyed each other for what felt like hours until she opened her beautiful mouth and spoke the most heartbreaking words he could've heard in that moment.

"Maybe you should just get your stuff and stay at the clubhouse… your mind is clearly made up."

Hanna was shattered, she was completely broken and she didn't even know how she could stand this close to him right now. Maybe with time, she could one day be this close to him again but right now, it was hurting her more and more. The pain she felt was ridiculous but real, oh it was very real. She pulled away from him, turning back to cast a glance at him one more time, she walked out of the room. Barely making it to the stairs before she fell to the floor, tears and sadness poured out of her like a damn waterfall.

* * *

**AN: Well… Ok… Can I just apologize before I go any further? I know some of you REALLY ship them and I'm sorry I did this but… BUT BUT BUT… I promise everything is going into place, one way or another. Don't lose hope, lovelies. **

**Give me your thoughts on this new chapter, I promise I won't be mad ;)**

**By the way, if you haven't already, check out my story of one shots. It's for Hap & Hanna… All the chapters so far are all from way before **_**The Crow's Nest. **_**Check it out! Story starts with Happy and Hanna officially meeting ;)**

**it's called**_** Happy and Hanna: One Shots **_**- Updates come just about every three days, :)**

**Songs Used In This Chapter:**

**Never Say Never – The Fray**

**All I Want – Kodaline**

**Make You Feel My Love – Adele**

**No One's Gonna Love You – Band Of Horses**


	24. Chapter 24: Are You Mine Tonight?

Standing stock still for a good few minutes grew tiresome as the man waited to hear a door slam or something crash. He waited for the blow back of his selfishly ridiculous decision but there was nothing for a good few minutes until he heard her sobs. Walking into the foyer where the staircase was located, he fell apart right there.

There she laid on the first step, her head in her hands, crying. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to their bedroom, lay her down and let her curl into him. But he knew that wasn't a good idea… He was sticking to his plan; leaving Charming to handle his business in Tacoma. The club was under attack by some new gang that wanted nothing more than to stake claim over Tacoma. All Happy had to do was take out anyone that hurt the club. He was welcome to go back to Charming once the damn war was over but he had a right not to tell Hanna some club business if he didn't want to.

Maybe part of him wanted her to fight him on it, beg him to stay with her and then he'd do it. No matter the cost, he would do it. He'd stay with her and never think twice about doing something so stupid as to leave her again. He loved her, there was nothing else to it… She was everything to him. If he couldn't have her then he didn't want anyone. But he agreed to the job, he told Lee he'd come to Tacoma. So now he had a sworn duty to go up north and kick ass with his brothers and protect the club from any danger.

Maybe if he just explained it that way, maybe if he told her he wasn't leaving her but he had a job to do in Tacoma then he'd be in the clear. Maybe they'd be ok again, maybe she'd be ok again.

Happy inched closer to the blonde, watching her closely, hoping she didn't move so he could safely get to her, wrap her up in his arms. He was completely one hundred percent prepared for the fight she'd put up to try to get him off her but he refused to let her win. He sat down beside her, watching as she picked her head up, wiped viciously at her face and finally made contact with him. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. He lifted his chin and watched as she buried her face in his chest.

What felt like days was only about an hour of her sobbing his chest. She slowly pulled away from him, staring into his dark eyes, she took note of the sadness that was pushing to the forefront. "It's no mystery that I don't want to lose you, Hap…" His hand landed on her cheek, his thumb rubbing back and forth as they continued to stare at each other. "You're the love of my life, ya know… One and only type of shit." She whispered, kind of hoping he didn't hear her.

"You think you mean nothing to me and that's not true at all. I love you so much, Hanna. It's not one and only type of shit, you are my fucking one and only. You're the only fucking woman I've ever loved and I'm fine with that. I let you go twice in my life, you think I'm willing to just give you up a third time? God, baby, you're so stupid! I have every intention of coming home to you… I just have to get this shit taken care of first. They need my expertise and I told Lee I'd do it. I'm not letting you come up there with me because it's a goddamn warzone. Lee's been thinking about sending all the old ladies and families down here with us but he's working out some shit to get them all down here and into safety. Some fuck ass gang is trying to claim Tacoma as theirs and you know the Sons, we won't have that shit. I refuse to bring you and the girls up there with me because I'm not up for losing any of you." Happy adjusted himself, pulling Hanna flush against him.

"Why didn't you say any of this from the get-go? Why'd you make it seem like you didn't love me anymore and was just gonna leave? Jesus, Hap… I don't want you to go there in that shit. I'm not losing you, I can't do any of this shit without you… I'm not doing this without you." Hanna adjusted herself so she was straddling him. "Goddamn it, you asshole. You're such an asshole! Sat in there telling me you're leaving and shit, had me fuckin' bawlin'. You really had me believing I was nothing to you… Fuck you."

"Because I don't know when I'll be back so it just seemed smarter to say I was leaving and shit, but then you went all postal on me so it just fuckin' pissed me off. Look, sorry, ok?" He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'll be back soon, if it takes longer than a week then I'll come back to visit but then I'll have to go back. Don't be mad at any of the guys, either, Hanna. They weren't allowed to tell you, at my request."

The blonde beauty nodded her head, still sporting a frown. "What do we tell the girls?"

"What were you going to tell them if I was actually leaving you?" He inquired, eyebrows raised, a smirk displayed on his full lips.

She started smiling and looked away from him. Shrugging her shoulders, a smirk formed on her delicate features, "That you're a narcissistic asshole who could happily rot in hell if I had anything to do with it."

Happy belted a laugh that only made Hanna start laughing with him. "Wow, you sure don't sugar coat shit, huh?" Hap looked away for a minute before looking back at Hanna's beautiful face. "You'd really get the crow removed? You'd divorce me and leave Charming, wouldn't you?"

Hanna's laughter come to sudden halt when she heard him question her threats. "Yeah, I would… I may love you, Hap but we're not kids anymore. We've made some serious decisions that involve our daughters. If you're just wanting space so you can come back later then you need to figure out what's more important: the space you think you need or your family. I won't let you hurt those girls… they are knee deep with you. You're their father, you can't just uproot yourself from their lives and expect everything to ok. It'll crush them, it'll fuck them up and ultimately, they're going to think they weren't adequate enough to be a part of your life. Do you understand any of that?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked if he knew anything about feeling like you're not enough for someone, considering just like her mom, his dad left too. They grew up with absentee parents; a piece of shit father that couldn't be a man and take care of his family and a mother that didn't approve of her husband's occupation as an outlaw so she let him and her kids behind.

Happy understood exactly what she was talking about and he made a promise to himself a long time ago that if he had kids, his kids would never know that feeling. The inadequate, abandoned feeling that he harbored for the better half of his youth. Pulling himself out of the nostalgic revelry, he cleared his throat and nodded his head. "I'm not leaving them and I'm damn sure not leaving you. I will take of this bullshit and come back to you. Baby, it's a run… Ok? Just a fuckin' run, that's all. I'm sorry I made it into something it's not but I felt better thinking it'd protect you from any type of blowback that could come of this."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Whether a blow back happens or not, it's obvious I'm with you and I run with Sons. The crow alone tells the world that… Or maybe the fucking smiley face tattoo I have on my finger could give it away. Everyone knows what the smiley face means… Happy's fuckin' property. Let someone spot me with Roni… That's another one of those dead giveaways. Girl's got your mean ass scowl and your dark ass eyes… Thank god, she at least has blonde hair." Hanna pulled herself out of his lap and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I honestly thought you were gonna tell me you'd been cheating on me. That would've warranted a slap in the face, kick to the balls and your girls taken away from you. I hope you're aware of the shit that's on the line right now… Like our marriage, our daughters, everything we have together. It can taken away from you without any hesitation if you fuck shit up—like cheating on me again." Hanna ran a hand down her face and shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I know shit's getting messy but please just don't do anything stupid."

"Quit fuckin' threatening to leave and take them with you. You're not going any-damn-where, not if I have a damn thing to do with it." He stood up, a little too close to his wife for her liking but she knew he was his way of standing a ground, to be intimidating.

"No… You need to understand this shit, Hap! I'm not going to let you walk all over me, are you crazy? I'm setting an example for those little girls… don't you ever think about when they get older? They're going to think it's a ok for a man to walk all over them, is that really what you want for them?" Hanna watched Happy's demeanor change and he shook his head no.

* * *

"Hey man, where's Hap?" Kozik asked Juice as he sat down on the bar stool beside Juice.

Juice looked up from the beer he was nursing, frowning. "Telling Hanna about the Tacoma shit. She knew he was hiding shit from her so they went home to bitch at each other. Should be interesting when he leaves…"

"Shit man… I told Lee that I'd come back up there and handle all that shit so Hap could stay with his family… Fuck me!" Kozik jumped off the stool as he heard Juice explain Happy's whereabouts. "What are you doing? Ride with me over there, she's probably losing her shit as we speak."

"Wait… why the fuck didn't you tell him that earlier when you guys were checking out the warehouse? I told him that she knew something was up so he'd better get over there before she came hunting him down… Jesus man!" Juice started moving toward to the clubhouse entrance as he continued to yell at Kozik. "Let's go fix this shit before anything bad happens."

Both men got on their motorcycles and rode out of the lot, in route to the Lowman house. With no ideas of what was really going on at their brother's house, they honestly hoped that the entire family was sleeping and there was no fighting going on. Both men knew Hanna and knew how she was slowly turning her nose up in the club's general direction. Granted, she loves the members and she, herself, is club royalty; she just wanted her family safe, all the members, her husband, her brother, her stand-in mother, everyone should be safe in Hanna's eyes. They rolled up on the house and parked their bikes beside Hap's bike.

.

.

.

.

"It's funny, me explaining your random disappearances to our kids was a major worry on the list of them all when we got back together and now here we are." Hanna looked up at her husband who was sitting on the couch as she sat on the floor in front of the couch, folding laundry. "Vee won't notice but Roni will…. Shit, she can barely hold it together when you leave for a two-day run. Asking me where you are, what you're doing, when you're coming home… Just craziness." Hanna picked up one of Happy's t-shirts and tossed it at him, "Go to sleep, you have to get up early in the morning."

He continued to watch her fold their laundry, listening to her as she rambled. He smiled when she tossed a t-shirt at him and he leaned forward so his chin rested on her shoulders. "You joinin' me?" He pressed his lips to her skin behind her ear.

Before he could press another kiss to her skin, she moved out of reach, leaning forward. "Nope… gotta finish this laundry, get you a bag packed and check on the girls again."

"Leave it for tomorrow, I want to take my wife to bed… let's go." Happy stood up, grabbing the boxers out of her hand and tossing them to the floor, he pulled her up and hoisted her up his body so her legs wrapped around his waist. "Last night in my own bed for a few weeks, I'm gonna make this shit last."

He led them into the foyer moving for the stairs when there was a loud pounding on the door. Happy rolled his eyes and groaned. "Goddamn them… I swear they got the best timing ever." He walked to the front door, set Hanna back on her feet, pushing her behind him and pulled his Kimber out of waistband.

Opening the door, the gun was already trained on his two brothers, ready to go. "Shit, man, calm down. It's us." Juice voiced out as he stood with his hands drawn in front of him defensively.

"What the fuck do you assholes want?" Hap's voice was laced with annoyance. He felt Hanna move out from behind him, he looked over to her to see an eyebrow raised curiously and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey Mama, what's up?" Kozik smiled at the blonde, he enjoyed an annoyed Hanna. She was much more fun to aggravate than calm Hanna who's resolve was uncanny and her wit was perfect. She always had an answer for the man, always had a comeback for him.

"You're interrupting my night is what's up, shithead… Get out of here." She may have looked annoyed but her voice was calm. She knew just how aggravated Kozik would become hearing her resolve.

He smirked, pointing a finger at Happy, glancing between the couple. "Make her stop that shit right now! She always does it, make it stop…" His finger then landed to point at the blonde beauty who was smirking. "You're not funny, no one's laughing."

As soon as Kozik stopped talking, Juice and Happy started laughing at the pair… "Watch yourself, Kozik… don't get on her bad side tonight." Happy raised an eyebrow to his brother, making sure he understood.

"Look, man… We came here because I gotta tell you about the call I had earlier at the warehouse. It was Lee; I told him that I'd come up there and help them out so you can stay with your family." Kozik took note of Hanna's changed demeanor and smiled inwardly. He wanted Hap to stay in Charming with her and their family. He had bigger responsibilities other than his club responsibilities and Kozik needed him to just let this run go.

"I'm not letting you do that shit, I'm going up there, taking care of business and then coming home to my family. Don't fuckin' do shit like that, I can easily go there and deal with shit then come back in one piece." Happy interrupted Kozik's thoughts.

Hanna moved to stand between the men, looked between the two before opening her mouth to speak. "Is Lee ok with this decision, Koz?"

Kozik nodded his head, looking past the blonde beauty to look at the Killer. "Yeah, he thinks it's a better idea… You know for the kids and shit."

"No, man. I'm going to Tacoma; I need you to stay down here anyway. Keep an eye on my woman for me… I'll be back as soon as possible." Happy put himself back in the conversation after he listened to Hanna and Kozik's exchange of words.

"But Hap…" Hanna turned around to face the Killer but he threw his hand up to her mouth, stopping her from talking.

"No, I'm going… I'll be back, stop fuckin' doubting me and my skills. I know what the fuck I'm doing! I'll be at the clubhouse ready to ride out in the morning; I'll see you guys then. A'ight?" He pulled Hanna to his side and looked between his brothers who simply nodded their heads and slowly walked away, defeated.

Happy closed to front door and locked it, before turning to face a furious Hanna. "What the fuck, Hap? You could've saved everyone so much trouble if you just let Kozik take your place and you stay here… Jesus, you're so fuckin' selfish sometimes."

An incredulous eyebrow raised, a scowl on his face, all his attention was directed right to her; "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me right now? I'm the selfish one? How the fuck ya figure that? Take your ass upstairs, I'll be up there in a little while."

"No I'm not fuckin' kidding you. Yeah you are the selfish one; risking your goddamn life like you don't have a goddamn family waiting at home for you? Makes you selfish, you dumbass. Don't tell me what to do, I'll do whatever the fuck I want; you can do whatever you please, I don't give a shit." Hanna turned around and walked out of the room, into the kitchen.

He was tempted to follow her, he was tempted to snatch her up and fuck her senseless. He knew nothing was better than sex while she was angry. He relished it. Tossing his anger to the side, he stormed into the kitchen after her. Spotting her standing in front of the counter by the fridge, he watched her tip her head back with a wine glass in her hand, pouring the liquid down her throat.

He quietly walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Go the fuck away, Happy." He heard her whisper before the wine glass met her lips again. Before she could taste the wine again, the glass was ripped from her hands and slammed on the counter. "What the fuck is your problem? If I want to fucking drink, then I'm going to have a glass of wine. Excuse the fuck out of me if you don't approve."

"Why don't you face the fuckin' problem like a woman and stop running from everything? You didn't come back to Charming for Jax, you were running from real fuckin' love. You didn't leave me because I cheated on you, you once again ran from real feelings. Grow the fuck up, Hanna, Jesus Christ." Hap backed away from his wife, waiting for her heated response.

"How is me having goddamn drink translate into me running from my problems? What fucking problems do I have, exactly? You seem to have it all fucking figured out so why don't you tell me what problems I'm running from now?" She waited, minutes passed of them just glaring at each other and Hap still didn't say a word. "Yeah I fucking thought so, you don't know a damn thing. Why don't you get your shit and get the fuck out of my house?"

"Your house… your fucking house? You shittin' me, bitch? This is my fucking house, get your shit and get out! Don't you dare touch those fuckin' girls either, they're staying with me!" He took a deep breath before continuing his tantrum. "Stupid selfish fucking bitch." Hap mastered the art of a brain to mouth filter but whenever he was fighting with Hanna whatever came to his thoughts, he spoke it aloud.

Before she could even really think about what she was happening, she had her wine glass back in her grasp and she tossed the liquid into his face. She heard his groan and growl, watching as he wiped his eyes with his forearm and stalked her. He yanked the now empty wine glass out of her hand and chucked it over his shoulder. Before his hands could latch onto her hips, she rebuffed him, pushing him way from her. She pushed him again, watching as he kept stumbling backwards. Right before Hanna pushed him again, he grabbed her hands as they connected with his chest and he pulled her into him, forcing their lips to meet. While one hands was on her lower back, keeping them together, his other hand cupped her face, keeping her there.

Hanna finally gave up the fight and let him rectify the night's mistakes. Her hand gripped at his cut as if it were a lifeline and she pulled at it as if she was trying to tell him to come closer. This was his apology, this was him saying sorry and Hanna just accepted it, still mad? Yes. Still upset with her husband? Yes but they would find a way… they would fix it some damn how.

* * *

**AN: The question still stands… Are they breaking up or staying together? **

**You'll figure it out soon enough, lovers… I promise. **

**But really… **

**Do you guys want them to work everything out?  
Do you want them to break up and move on? **

_**Shorty6661 – I'm sorry, babe! I had to do it ;)**_

_**Ericzmic – I've missed you! But hey, yeah me too… She definitely doesn't deserve it but you know what I've said before- whether she leaves or not, HEA or not, they're gonna be together in the end. They don't necessarily have to ride off into the sunset for them to 'end up together' if ya get what I'm saying. But hey, Maine isn't a bad place… Used to vacation there with my family when I was younger, definitely a beautiful place.**_

_**Mcmannusdixon – Aw hey, I'm sorry.. But don't worry, I've got something in store for you in case this chapter doesn't help any :)**_

**Let me know what you thought of this new chapter, I love you all!**


End file.
